


Here and Now

by CeliaMoonbeam



Series: Back in time - ToG [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aww, But seriously tho is there?, I Love You, I guess you'll never know since you obvs aren't reading yet, I love tags sm, Just read, Multi, Sequel, Stuff, back in time, i love you too, is there time travel?, nah, see you just needed to read more, starting yet?, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam
Summary: It has been 28 years since the war was fought again. Twenty eight years since Aelin and her court managed to rectify the mistakes of the past. Those who were dead are alive, those who were enemies were now allies, and those who hadn’t previously existed now ran around in Perranth with their family. Join the next generation in their misadventures and possible plot twists. Their parents never figured out who sent them back in time, but will they?“What’s happening now is simply loose ends.” she said, “Loose ends you failed to tie up after the war was won. You want to find your children? Look to the past.”
Relationships: Chaol Westfall & Yrene, Elorcan - Relationship, Fenrys/Vaughan (Throne of Glass), Lysaedion - Relationship, Rowaelin - Relationship, cadre, manorian - Relationship, nelphi - Relationship
Series: Back in time - ToG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019584
Comments: 37
Kudos: 19





	1. Mundane Living

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! It took me eight days to write... 7 chapters of this. Anyone who's been here before knows I update regularly. But I've just started school and my teachers have a knack for loading me with homework. I'll try to post everyday, but I might have to take some off. Bear with me.

Next gen kid, their ages and parents. 28 years after the war (my rewrite)

Fenrys/Vaughan - Thalia(25)

Connall/Mira -  Jay (24)

Aelin/Rowan - Elentiya(24), Rhoe(22),  Evan (20), Sammie(13), Nehemia(6)

Lys/Aedion -  Gabbie (23), Falkan(19)

Lorcan/Elide - Marion(28),  Angus (28),  Juniper (23), Cali(18), Ava(7)

Dorian/Manon -  Rhian (24),  Lothian (20), Maggie(6)

Yrene/Chaol -  Jo (28), Abigail(24)

Nehemia/Delphi - Aarav(23), Lyria(21)

Illias/Ansel/Rolfe - Taylor(26), Adam(24), Alex(22)

* * *

It was finally summer. The birds were chirping, and Gabbie was running through one of the many green fields in Caraverre on four legs. Her senses in leopard form were much better than in fae form, meaning when a certain fae came near she could both hear and smell her before she was in sight. 

She came up to her smiling, she put her arms around her waist, and leaned down to capture her lips in a -

“GABBIE! GET UP!” 

It was winter, not summer, and she wasn’t there. It was only -

Gabbie jerked awake at the sound of her brother’s shouts. He was pounding on her door, making a headache form. She had been sleeping late, since she had been reading past 3 am this morning. She checked the clock in her room, it read 10:30, that meant she still had a good fifteen minutes before she had to get up. 

She glared at her brother through the door, really hoping a ghost leopard would eat him on their way out. She sighed, then groaned as she got off the bed. The second she stood, her vision was spotty and her head felt light. Then her knees went weak and she was semi-gracefully falling to the floor. 

She heard a click as her mother unlocked her door, “Gabbie, why are you on the floor?” she asked, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

“Falkan woke me up early.” she mumbled into the floor. 

Lysandra looked at the clock incredulously, “It’s past 10:30 darling, we’re leaving in twenty minutes.”

Gabbie rolled over so she could look up at her mother, “I’m packed, and all I needed to do was change.” she said indignantly. 

“And eat.” her mother reminded her. “Shifting and running all the way to Orynth will sap your energy, you need food.” 

Gabbie got off the floor lazily, hooking her satchel over her shoulder, then grabbing a plate of chicken. “All set,” she said, gesturing toward her food and bag. 

Her mother raised her brows, “Alright, if you’d like to show up to Orynth in a wrinkled nightgown.” She left the room without another word. It took Gabbie three seconds to realize she hadn’t changed, and another three minutes to put on her change of clothes and scarfe down her breakfast. She cursed a few times as she went down the stairs of their manor, hopping down while tying the laces on her boots. 

She got outside, her brother and father already waiting, and threw her satchel in the carriage full of their luggage. “You’re late.” her brother taunted. 

“She took five minutes to change and eat breakfast, you took two hours.” her father said, rising to her defense. 

“Daddy’s girl.” Falkan mumbled, not a strand of his blonde hair out of place. Gabbie smirked, her brother took hours to do his hair and choose an outfit, it was insane. She supposed he got it from her mother, and maybe even Aelin, her vanity had no bounds. 

Aedion gave her a kiss on the cheek before climbing onto his horse and riding off with the carriage. Finally, their mother joined them. Gabbie sighed, “It’s going to be two hours of running and you’re wearing a dress? You’ll be sweating in it, and we’re changing when we get there anyways.” 

Lysandra waved her off, “Relax, it’s not a crime to look nice.” Gabbie pursed her lips, but didn’t comment. Instead she shifted into a ghost leopard, and ran for Orynth, her brother and mother trailing behind her. 

~  ~ ~ ~ ~  
  


Elentiya Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius was at the end of her patience. She’d been standing out in the snow for an hour, as her brother stood by the entrance of the courtyard - waiting. 

“Evan Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, you get inside right now or I’ll freeze your balls off.”

Evan barely glanced at her, the same silent boy he’d always been. She sighed, “Ev, c’mon. She’s not supposed to be here till tonight, who are you waiting for?”

When he didn’t answer she groaned in frustration and sat on one of the benches in the yard. A half hour later, a carriage with the Adarlan colors came into view. 

He didn’t move when it stopped, or when Yrene and Chaol came out with their daughter Abigail. He didn’t move when no one else came out, and the carriage rode away, and he didn’t blink when he was eventually left in the cold. 

~  ~ ~ ~ ~

Dorian and Manon arrived later that night, just in time for dinner. “We could just stay in our rooms and pretend to be asleep.” Manon mumbled to her husband as the servants took their luggage from them. 

Dorian handed their six year old over to her, “Aelin won’t buy that, neither will Elide.” She sighed dramatically, making him chuckle. “You aren’t afraid of a little social interaction, are you witchling?” 

She glared at him, “Don’t even go there.” Her daughter, Maggie, started to tug at her hair. The little witchling writhed in her mother’s grip, reaching toward her father. 

Dorian gave her a triumphant smile, “Well, Maggie’s chosen, dinner it is.” Maggie clapped her hands and laughed. 

Manon tucked her closer to her body, “Traitor.” she whispered, stoking her daughter’s hair. 

Her son, Rhian, was off in search of his sister. He found her in the kitchens, where else. “Shouldn’t you be going to the hall for that?” he asked, indicating the plate of chicken and greens. 

She glared at him, “I’m not in the mood for company.”

“Then have dinner sent to your rooms.” She didn’t answer. He sighed, “When you were fourteen, I didn’t understand you together, and now, I don’t really understand you apart.”

When she continued with her dinner, he walked out of the kitchen. He made it toward the dining hall in a few minutes, his long legs carrying him in fast strides. When he entered the hall, the Westfalls and Lochans were talking together, the eldest of the two families still not in Orynth yet. 

He sat next to Elentiya, one of his best friends. She leaned over, “Where’s Lothian?” she whispered. 

“Kitchens, probably on a wall somewhere now.” he murmured. 

She nodded, “He waited for nearly three hours earlier today. He’s going to go insane.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it.”

She huffed, “Whatever.”

He smiled, “Where are they?”

“Being dramatic.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be you?”

She glared at him, “Shut up.” he chuckled. 

Fenrys strode into the room, sitting across from them. “So?” Rhian asked. 

Fenrys raised a brow, “So? They’re making an entrance.”

Elentiya sighed, “What kind of entrance, though?”

“Yeah, what kind of entrance, dad?”

Elentiya shrieked, Rhian grabbed at his jacket, glaring at his friend. “One year. One year where you don’t scare the hell out of us, is that so much to ask?”

“For us, yes.” 

The flames on the table flared slightly as Elentiya whirled to her other side to see Jay grinning at her, “I’m going to gut you one year, Moonbeam.”

Thalia chuckled, “You like us too much, Galathynius.”

“I don’t.” Rhian grouched. 

“Oh, look.” Aelin said cheerfully, “It’s the birthday twins.”

“We’re not twins.” they said in unison. 

Aelin pursed her lips, “Nope, twins. Let’s eat then.”

“Shouldn't we wait until everyone’s here, mom?” Elentiya asked. 

Aelin frowned, “Who’s missing?”

“My husband, your husband, Yrene and her husband.” Fenrys said casually, “My brother, Delphi and Nehemia, three of your children…”

“Ok, ok, fine, we’ll wait.”

They didn’t wait. By the time Rowan and everyone else came into the hall, they were almost done with dessert. Evan, Sammie, and Mia came into the hall, and stole the dessert right off their sibling and mother’s plates. 

“Thieves.” Elentiya muttered. 

“You didn’t wait.” Sammie muttered, munching on one of the lemon cookies she stole from her sister’s plate. 

“You took forever,” Thalia said, “We finished dinner before you got here. There was a lot of dinner.”

Mia situated herself on her mother’s lap, “I was playing with Abi, and aunties Nehemia and Delphi were being boring with uncle Vaughan and Connall.”

“What were they talking about?” Jay asked casually. 

Abigail clamped a hand over the young princess’ mouth and lifted her off of her mother. “They were talking about politics, and this one hates politics.” 

Ravi, Nehemia and Delphi’s son - and possibly Abigail’s lover - came in with his parents. “Who’s talking about politics?” he asked, his voice smooth as silk. 

“Your mommies.” Mia said. 

Abigail placed Nehemia back on the ground, frowning at her friends, “Did you eat dinner without us?”

Thalia pointed at them with her fork, “We’ve been her for two hours! How long do political talks take?”

“Politics are very important, Thalia. Every ruler must learn them.”

Juniper snorted, “That’s such a  _ you _ thing to say, Nehemia.”

Delphi sighed, “Can we not talk about politics at the table, please?”

“What else is there to talk about?” Rhian asked. 

“Well, birthday twins-”

“-We’re not twins.”

She pursed her lips, “Fine, two individuals born on the same day and connected by blood.” Elentiya giggled, “What would you like for your birthday?”

Thalia and Jay exchanged a look, “Aunt Delphi,” Thalia said slowly, “Have you saved your present buying until the last minute? Again?”

Delphi waved them off, “No, I mean like in general. Not presents, just something. Any one wish.”

“Oh god, she’s a genie now.” Nehemia mumbled. 

“No, no, let the female speak.” Aelin said, “This could be interesting.”

Jay rolled his eyes, “I think my desire’s rather obvious, Thalia?”

Thalia rubbed her chin, “Hmm, I think… I’d like to see my dads’ wedding. It sounded fun.”

Fenrys chuckled, “If that comes true, take us with you, we hardly remember half of it.”

Connall groaned, “As your uncle, and as your brother, I would advise against it.”

Thalia giggled, “Fine, then I wish to go back in time.”

Lysandra frowned, “Why?” 

Thalia shrugged, “I think it’d be interesting to see all of you when you were younger.” She looks at the cadre, “I think it’d be interesting to see you all my age.” she amended. 

“Again, you don’t want to see that.” Connall said 

Jay’s eyes were alight, “Oh I definitely want to see that now. I wish the same thing.”

Delphi laughed, “Oh you would love Rowan when he was younger.”

Rowan raised a brow, “Del, you weren’t alive when I was that young.”

“I’ve heard stories, though.”

“I’d like to go too.” Rhian said, “I want to see Asterin younger.”

“Not your mom?” Elide asked. 

Rhian looked at his mother, “No, I’m pretty sure she’d kill me.”

Elide frowned, but Manon cut her off before she could speak, “He’s right, I was very bloodthirsty at his age.”

Elide bristled, “Well I’d rather you not meet most of us at your age.”

Aelin grinned, “I think they’d love me as a teenager.”

Lysandra barked a laugh, “They’d hate you as a teen.  _ I _ hate us as teens.”

“Stop talking about this, I'm getting way too interested.” Gabbie complained. 

“I think I’d like to meet Dorian as a teen.” Jay said, “It’s an interesting thought.”

Aelin huffed a laugh, “Oh I’m sure you’d love him, and the company he kept.”

Dorian cleared his throat, “Perhaps we shouldn’t discuss such things in front of our children.” he said, indicating the younger members at the table. 

“Well I want to meet mom when she was our age.” Ravi said, “Delphi.” he clarified. 

“I was just as I am now - a lot more fun than your mother.” Nehemia cursed at her wife in Eyllwe.

Abigail giggled, “I think it would be interesting to see the differences between the kingdoms.”

“The difference was that they were extremely divided.” Rowan said. 

“And their rulers were stiffer.” Lorcan added.

Aelin cocked her head, “Did you know the older rulers.”

Lorcan gave her a bored look, “I’ve known rulers who are old enough to be left out of your history books, you’ll have to be more specific.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “Did you know any of Terrasen’s rulers personally?”

He thought for a moment, “There was a female named Orina, she was Orlon’s grandmother I believe. I wouldn’t call us close, but we exchanged correspondence from time to time.”

“Aww, he had a friend. Who knew?” Fenrys said sarcastically. 

Lorcan growled, “It was around the time you two started out, so I was glad for an excuse to get away.”

“What about the rest of you?” Aelin asked. “You have to have known one of the ruling families.”

Vaughan chuckled, “Believe it or not, Lorcan got most of those jobs. Which is confusing on the count that everyone either feared him or hated him.”

Lorcan grinned, “Whitethorn got those duties when he joined, prince and all that.”

Rowan groaned, “I hate court, especially in Doranelle, fae royalty is so stuffy.”

“Offensive.” Elentiya said. 

Aelin patted her hand, “He doesn’t mean us, he means the fullblood royalty.”

“Offensive.” Delphi said. 

Lorcan hummed, “The nobility are quite annoying too. Especially the young lords.”

“The gentry isn’t so rosy either.” Connall mumbled. 

Abigail leaned over to Elentiya, “So to be clear, they’re saying everyone in the room but my family is annoying?”

“Yep. Just fae, you’re human so apparently you’re awesome.” both girls giggled as their parents continued arguing. 


	2. A Night of Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Saturday!

The next morning Aelin was in the grand ballroom, directing people where to hang the decorations. It was her favorite thing: planning parties. It took away from the stress of ruling a kingdom and raising kids. She felt freer when she was in charge of things that made sense to her. Gowns and jewelry and fine foods and wines. The things she grew up in, the things she knew.

She had forced the cadre to help, and not just because she enjoyed the view. Elide had come in at some point as well, not helping, just watching. They both may be a little drawn to the image of their husbands early in the morning once they’ve finished training. Shirtless and sweating.

A young woman brought them tea, and ogled for a little longer than was normal. But then again, it wasn’t everyday all six of them were half naked in the same room, their muscles glistening in the early morning light. Elide took a sip of her tea, “I may need ice in this.” she murmured. 

Aelin grinned, “I’ll never get tired of watching this.”

“You know Gav’s your uncle, right?”

“I’m not looking at him.”

Elide hummed, taking another sip of tea. She frowned and set it down, “I really should know better than to drink anything not ice cold around you.”

Aelin hummed, “It was you who chose to come down.”

“Obviously I’m tired and not in my right mind.”

She chuckled, “So, present?”

Elide shushed her, “If I say it out loud she’ll know.”

“I have her occupied with my daughter, c’mon spill.”

Elide sighed, looking around in a futile effort for spies, “I got her something to wear for tonight.”

Aelin beamed, “I got her earrings to match her eyes.”

Elide grinned, “Great minds think alike.”

“What’d Lorcan get her?”

“Same thing as Gav: she gets to ask one question and no matter how personal, they have to answer.”

Aelin’s eyes widened, “How far back has she gone?”

“She asked Lorcan what his first memory was last year.”

“I always wondered what she did after her parties. Any chance she’ll tell me?”

“No.” Lorcan walked over to her, “It’s her private gift Aelin, and she’s sworn to secrecy.”

Aelin pursed her lips, “How personal does she get? Does she ever ask anything embarrassing?”

“She asked why I hated you when she was twelve.” he said, “I think it’s why she gave all her clothes and jewelry to the maids.”

“That was you?” Fenrys asked, “Gods, it took us months to convince her to wear more than two outfits.”

“Why would telling her you hated me force her to give up her possessions?” 

“I told her I thought you were a spoiled brat. I think she took it to heart.”

Rowan glanced between the two, “It sounds like the simplistic version of why you hated her.”

Lorcan shrugged, “I didn’t want to curse in front of her, she’d pick it up.”

“You’d only delay the inevitable.” Fenrys mumbled. 

Aelin hummed, “So what’’d you get her?”

“Why do you want to know?” Vaughan asked. 

Aelin shrugged, “Just curious.” 

Elide sighed, “You people are tempting fate. She has ears everywhere.”

“It’s fine, she’s been occupied.” Aelin assured. 

“Where’s Jay?” Connall asked. Aelin opened her mouth, then shut it. Connall nodded, “Right, nobody says a word.”

Aelin pouted, “It’s more fun when we know each other’s gifts.”

“So you can try to out gift us?” Elide asked. 

Aelin grinned, “Well…”

“Maybe we should get back to decorating.” Gavriel suggested. 

~ ~ ~

Later that night… 

“Oh, Elide, it’s beautiful.” Thalia gushed, admiring the silver gown in her full length mirror. “And Aelin, the earrings are divine.” 

Elide had given her an off the shoulder silver gown that spread from her hips. Aelin in turn gave her a pair of emerald earrings that matched the bright color of her eyes. Thalia took a twirl in the mirror. 

Elentiya put her hands on her shoulders, “Ok, enough twirling, let’s party.” Thalia grinned, leading her out of the room. 

The ballroom was perfect. It was decorated in shades of greens and blues, representing the forest - according to Thalia the blue represented the moon - and their natural shifter sides. Jay came out wearing a navy suit, the silky blue highlighting the streak of blue in his own dark hair. Of course, the music was a lot jazzier than normal affairs, as it was for most of their birthdays. 

The cake was huge, decorated with forest animals, and there were lots of presents. For most birthdays, people from other kingdoms would send them gifts, but because their birthday was the closest to Yulemas, generally more people came. They had made it a sort of tradition to keep the kingdoms connected: every year, they’d go to one kingdom and have a “kingdom council” which was fancy for, talk and party. 

Whenever it was around Yulemas in Orynth, they’d celebrate the twins’ birthday. It wasn’t always held during the same time, but it was always within a few months of the anniversary of the war.

The best part of any birthday is presents, and being related to as much royalty as they were, there were a lot. 

The first was from Aelin and Rowan. Scratch that, the first was something Aelin got that Rowan tried to talk her out of. It was the most complicated weapon any of them had ever seen, fully equipped with a dagger, lockpick, various tiny saws, a screwdriver, and a tube that - with the touch of a button - shoots fire. 

“What?” Aelin said, “I had all of those and much bigger before I was their age.”

“One year where nobody is given a weapon, is that so insane?” Aedion asked. 

“Well I love it.” Thalia said, hugging her aunt, “Thank you.”

Jay also gave his aunt a hug, “I’m more confused than she is, but I love it too.”

Aelin smiled triumphantly, “See, great gift giver, right here.”

Aedion rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, open ours next.”

Many weapons, clothes, jewels, and strange objects with strange origins - plus a few witch herbs that Asterin gave very veiled uses for - Delphi was the only one left. Nehemia had just given them matching Eyllwe daggers that were both efficient and beautiful. 

Delphi pulled out two boxes and handed each to them. Jay raised his brows, “I love it, but I’m not so sure it’s my type.” 

Rhian leaned over his shoulder, he let out a bark of laughter as Jay held up a ruby necklace. “Oh shoot, sorry, switched the boxes.” Delphi said. 

“This one’s for you.” Thalia said, holding up a sapphire tipped bracelet. 

Jay handed her the necklace. It had a thin golden chain with a blood ruby the size of an eye at the end of it. “It’s gorgeous.” Thalia said, admiring the ruby.

Delphi hummed, “It’s supposedly a wishing amulet. Takes you where you need to go.”

Thalia blinked at her, “This isn’t going to be like that time Ele got trapped by her mirror, is it?”

“No.” Nehemia said firly, “I oversaw the purchase myself. This thing won’t do anything bad.”

“Oh come on.” Delphi said, “There’s no fun without a little danger.”

“And that is why you were kept away from knives as a child.” Rowan deadpanned. 

Delphi was about to reply, when the distinct sound of cake being rolled in hit their ears. The cake had been placed on the table and was being cut by some of the servers. “Cake time.” Aelin declared. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Thalia, Jay, Elentiya, and Rhian were walking back to their rooms after the party. They had all been friends for a long time, longer than they’d ever admit to anyone, since all of them hated when people said they’d been bred to be friends. It was unusual to most that Rhian was part of their friend group, since Adarlan and Terrasen hardly ever met. Thalia and Jay had grown up with Elentiya in the castle and they had all decided to bring Rhian into their inner circle when they were twelve. To be honest, Elentiya practically forced them to let him in since she’d had a huge crush on him, but eventually when that wore off they were just happy to have such a good friend.

Thalia took Elentiya’s hand and led her off towards the princess’s room, waving goodbye to her cousin. 

Jay watched them disappear around the corner. The second they weren’t in earshot, Rhian pulled him into an alcove and crushed him against the wall. Their lips slammed together a second later, their touches sloppy from all the wine they’d consumed. Rhian kissed his jaw, trailing down his neck, and occasionally leaving bite marks. 

Jay gripped his hair, drawing him back just enough to look into his bruning gold eyes and say, “Bedroom now.”

He smiled, “Mine or yours.”

“Mine.”

They composed themselves long enough to make it to Jay’s room, where Rhian once again pinned him against the wall. Jay was more than happy to let him take the lead tonight. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Shit, it’s probably Thalia.” Jay whispered. 

“Then get rid of her, blue.”

Jay shuddered at the nickname and the combined euphoria of Rhian’s touch. He pushed off the wall, opening the door only to reveal his face. His eyebrows shot up, “Oh, I thought you were Thalia.” 

Connall leaned against the doorframe, “Sorry, I think she went to bed already. I wanted to talk.”

Jay looked hesitantly to his left, where Rhian was looking expectantly at him. Connall’s brow rose, “Unless you have company, in which case we can talk tomorrow.”

Jay felt invisible hands caressing his hips, one of them trailing down to his ass, “It’s fine, we can talk now.”

Connall chuckled, “We’ll talk tomorrow, happy birthday son.”

“Thanks.” There was a very real hand now subtly squeezing his ass, Jay stepped really hard on Rhian’s foot, “Night dad.”

He closed the door with a soft click, “You’re a real ass, ya know that.”

There was a warm mouth on his neck, “Sorry, but I’m very insistent.”

Jay turned around to face him, “He wanted to talk, I get worried whenever he wants to talk this time of year.”

Rhian’s face dropped, “Shit. I’m sorry blue, I didn’t realize it might be about that. You can still catch him.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m having breakfast with him tomorrow.” He wrapped his arms around Rhian’s neck, “Now, aren’t you supposed to be giving me my birthday present right now?”

Rhian hummed, “If that’s what you wish, I’ll give you all that and more.”

“All I wish for right now is you.”

He was about to push off the wall, when he felt a static in the air. A harsh draft went through the room, sending papers flying off his desk. “Rhian.” the wind was getting harder, it was pulling them toward it.

“It’s not me.” Rhian yelled over the wind. 

Suddenly both of them were flying toward it, blue lightning crackling around them. They were sucked into the eye of the storm, and then they were gone. The lightning disappeared, the wind subsided, and all that was left was Jay’s room in shambles. 

~ ~ ~

After Thalia and Elentiya had broken off from Rhian and Jay, they’d immediately gone to the northwest guard tower. There were two guard towers, one on the southeast side, next to the kitchens and servants quarters, and this one near the back gardens. It had a lovely view, one they often took advantage of without anyone’s knowledge. 

“How is the moon always full on your birthday, it doesn’t seem scientifically possible.” Elentiya said. 

Thalia shrugged, “Wolf thing? Mom claims it’s because we’re shifters with greater ties to the moon. I think it’s just an amazing coincidence they wove into a bedtime story.”

“Still, it’s pretty cool.”

Thalia hummed, “The moon’s nice, but the flowers are even better in the moonlight.” 

Elentiya looked down to the gardens below them. She squinted, “Is that Jo and Angus?”

Thalia followed her gaze and scoffed, “They missed my party.”

Elentiya chuckled, “Wanna confront them?”

Thalia shook her head, “No, I’m sure they have a reason. I just wish they’d been there.” 

The wind started to pick up, making both girls’ hair flow out behind them. “Jeez, wind’s strong tonight.” Thalia said, rubbing her hands over her arms. 

Elentiya frowned, “That’s no natural wind.” 

Blue lightning skittered across the sky in front of them, “I assume that isn’t normal lightning.” Thalia shouted. 

Elentiya’s eyes widened, “We need to get out of here. Shift.” 

There was a flash of light and both girls were birds, but the wind just became stronger, pulling them toward the center of the lightning. Two dark figures below them looked up and immediately went rushing toward them, only to be pulled into another vortex. And soon, all four were gone. The palace guards didn’t see a thing. 

~ ~ ~

Lothian Blackbeak Havillard Crochan had been religiously avoiding Evan, and he’d finally had enough. He knew she was stubborn, but not talking to him was just childish and she knew it. 

He stalked over to where her room was, careful not to cross paths with her parents. As far as their parents knew, they hadn’t been together since they were seventeen. That was three years ago. In reality, they had been on and off for two years, and they had been going steady for the last year, when she suddenly broke it off again. It agitated him to no end. 

He finally got to her quarters, having made sure ahead of time no one would be with her, and knocked. She opened the door, then immediately shut it. Well, tried, as he had his body half in the room by the time she registered his face. 

“We need to talk.” he nearly growled at her attempt to shut the door on him. 

“No, we don’t.” she said simply. 

He pushed the rest of the way into the room, “We do.” he said firmly. “And I can’t believe I had to corner you for it.”

Her sapphire gaze was unwavering, “Who says I’m cornered.”

He put his back against the door and locked it. “Because the window is locked from the outside and now so is this door, any other exit has been sealed.” 

She glared at him, “Not very hospitable, prince.”

“It was the only way to make sure you didn’t run, witch.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Lothian rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, “Fine, talk all you like, I’m going to bed.”

He sighed through his nose, “Lothian, please.” using her full name was strangely foreign to him. “Thia.” he said quieter. 

The wrath in her eyes could kill, “I told you to stop calling me that. We’re over.”

“Tell me why.” he said, hating the desperation in his voice. “Just give me a reason. It was so sudden-”

“It wasn’t sudden.” she hissed, “And I told you. I was only with you to have fun, nothing more, nothing like what you wanted. You were a plaything, Evan. I don’t care about you and I never did, now get over it.”

Despite what she’d just said, he dared a step closer to her. “Then say it.” She blinked, confused. He put his face inches from hers, “Say you don’t love me. Say you didn’t like being with me in bed, say you didn’t like the things I whispered when we were alone. Say the last five years were an act and I will walk away.”

He didn’t tear his eyes from her, the pine green in a rare moment of darkness. She opened her mouth, something flashing across her face for the briefest of moments. Then lightning struck. 

It was fierce, tearing through the walls. The world seemed to shake, toppling them onto the bed. “What the hell.” Lothian shouted. 

Both of them had shields up, Lothian attempting to control the lightning with her own powers. “Suddenly closing off the exits doesn’t sound so smart.” Evan said. 

“You think?” she shouted back. 

The lightning ripped off the roof to her four poster bed, Evan immediately rolled on top of her. Lothian caught it with her powers, “You idiot, you could’ve died.” she screamed. 

Then the wind came, sweeping them both off the bed. Evan roared her name as they both disappeared. The world settled, and none were the wiser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting heavy on the second chapter, oof. Comment, kudo. Tell me what you think of a Galathynius and Havillard getting together? How do you think Manon deals with her daughter’s boyfriends? I imagine she dumps them in a ring with the thirteen and their wyverns and if they survive then she intimidates them and then allows them to date her daughter. I feel like she'd be very overprotective.


	3. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are shorter schooldays this week, so I might only post on those days. I'll try to be consistent, but school is just starting up again and I'm extremely stressed about my spanish class cuz I'm not a big fan of the teacher. It's weird, but I somehow had a mini panic attack the second I saw her face on the zoom call. Lol, teachers giving me anxiety attacks.

“Lothian, Rhian, get up.” Manon had been pounding on her children’s doors for a half hour. 

Dorian came into the hall with a very spry looking Maggie, “What’s with all the shouting?” he asked. 

Manon growled, “They aren’t up.”

He chuckled, “Did you see how much they both drank?” She gave him a look and he sighed, “Alright.” He opened Rhian’s door, knocking briefly. He came out a moment later, “It seems our son never made it to his room last night.” 

Manon rolled her eyes, “He’s exactly like you.”

He chuckled, unlocking Lothian’s door as well, “Either way, I don’t want to find anyone in there with her.”

Manon rolled her eyes. Her whole body lurched when she opened the door, “Dorian.” her voice was barely a whisper. Dorian frowned, going to her side. He cursed. The entire room was in shambles, the curtains shredded and bed in splinters. 

“She was here, I can smell her, and…”

“What?”

Manon turned to him, “We need to find Aelin and Rowan, now.”

~

When they came to the dining hall, the entire place was in uproar. People were rushing to and fro, a few coming to whisper in the queen's ear, some coming over to others assembled. 

“What’s going on?” Dorian asked. Manon was clutching on to his hand like a vise, holding her daughter close to her. 

Rowan had a hand on Aelin’s shoulder, “Elentiya and Thalia went missing last night.”

“Some of the guards saw Angus and Jo come in last night, but we can’t find them either.” Elide said. 

Dorian swallowed, “Rhian never went to his room last night. We found Lothian’s room in shambles and burn marks on the walls.” He paused, “Evan’s scent was in the room as well.”

Aelin’s face paled, “Do you know if they were hurt?”

“There wasn’t any scent of blood.” Manon said, “But we found the windows sealed, we think Evan might have just been there at the wrong time.”

Marion Lochan came charging into the room, “I just caught Juniper and Gabbie’s scents in the kitchens. The cook said they went in when he took a break and when he came back they were gone.” 

Elide swallowed hard, “That’s nine missing.”

“Ten.” Fenrys said, storming into the room, “Jay's room looks like it was hit by a tornado.”

“What the hell happened, and how did nobody see or hear anything.” Aelin asked. 

Manon closed her eyes tightly, “Whatever happened to Lothian’s room wasn’t quiet, but neither of us heard a thing.”

“One of the guards saw Angus and Jo in the gardens.” Rhoe said, “He said they started running toward the guard tower, looking at someone on top of it and then they disappeared behind a wall. Said he felt a hard wind, and the air felt electric, but he didn’t see anything, didn’t hear a sound.”

“So wind is stealing our children, great.” Lysandra said sarcastically. She rubbed her eyes, “This is starting to sound dangerously close to another war.”

“We can stop it before it gets to that,” Aedion said, “We just have to find them first.”

“And how the hell do we do that?” Manon asked. 

None of them answered. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lothian woke with a splitting headache. She cracked her eyes open, only to be met with pulsing sunlight. She groaned, wondering why she wasn’t in her bed. She felt hard stone beneath her, and something… soft. 

She looked to her right to find Evan splayed out on the floor. The events of the previous night came rushing, causing her to rise swiftly. “Evan.” she hissed, toeing him awake. 

He groaned, “Sammie, stop kicking me.” he opened his eyes and jerked up. He squinted at Lothian, “You’re not my little sister.” 

She rolled her eyes, “How’d you guess.”

He pressed his lips together, “Can we not argue so early in the morning?”

She flicked her eyes to the sun, “It’s afternoon.”

He frowned up at the sun, “Damn, how long were we sleeping? And why in hell are we on the battlements?”

Lothian studied the walls. Her face drained of color, “We have to go.” she said. 

He frowned at her, “I know you’re begging for release from me, but you don’t have to be so obvious.”

She grabbed his shirt, “We have to leave, now.” she hissed. 

She heard the clanking of steal, and they were met with a dozen swords pointed at them. “Where do you think you’re going, ironteeth?” a voice hissed. 

“Hands up.” someone barked. 

Evan put his hands up slowly, suddenly regretful of having no weapons. Lothian took a little longer to raise her hands, glaring down all of them. “The sword.” Someone said to her. 

“Mind telling me why your witches are pointed swords at us?” Evan muttered. 

Lothian turned a weary stare to him, “These aren’t my witches. Something’s wrong.”

One of the witches put her sword to Lothian’s throat, “Sword, Blackbeak.”

Evan knew what she was going to do a second before it happened. She drew her own sword and knocked the witch’s out of her hand. She turned in time to meet several others. 

Evan tunneled into his power, erecting a shield around them both. Evan sent out a small burst of his water, pushing the witches back enough for them to get past. “Go.” he yelled. 

They ran down the stairs and through a hallway. They were met with three passages, “Which way.” he asked. She frowned, “Lothian, which way!”

“I-I don’t know.” she said. 

He took her arm and tugged her down the middle passage, trusting his fae senses to guide them. They found an open corridor, where he spotted an open window, “Time to fly for it, princess.” 

But before they could shift, another person came through the open doorway. They both heaved a sigh of relief as Manon came through the doorway wearing her crown of stars. “Thank the gods.” Evan muttered. 

The other witches came into the room, pointing their swords at them again. One of the witches came to Manon’s side, “Queen Rhiannon, apologies, we were just about to take the intruders prisoner.”

Lothian went slack beside him. It couldn’t be Rhiannon, she looked nothing like this. This woman looked like Manon. “The last Crochan queen.” Lothian murmured. 

Evan moved next to her, “We have to go Lothian.”

She shook her head, “It doesn’t matter.” she nodded her head to Rhiannon. “If she’s here, then we can’t go home.”

“Why?”

She turned to face him, her face pale, “Because Rhiannon Crochan is my ancestor, and she died over five hundred years before I was born.”

~

Jay woke up in his lover’s arms. He inhaled the scent of cedar and chocolate - an odd scent for a prince supposedly averse to sweets. He ran his hands up to Rhian's silky hair, making him stir. 

“Morning prince.” 

Rhian’s gold eyes found him in the dim light, “Morning blue.”

He leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss, “You stayed over.”

He chuckled, “I guess I did. Honestly, last night was kind of a blur.”

“I’ll take that to mean the alcohol and not you forgetting.”

Rhian rolled on top of him, “I would never forget a night with you. I’ve tried, it just doesn’t seem to work.”

Jay pushed his shoulder, “Don’t be an ass.” he smiled, sitting up.

Rhian wrapped his arms around Jay’s torso, “Hey… Jay why are you so tense.”

Jay craned his neck to the side, revealing a dingy wall. A bucket lay in the corner, smelling foul. The sudden assault on Jay’s senses was horrible. He rolled off the bed and immediately opened a window. The air outside was murky, smoke rising from seemingly every building. 

“This isn’t Orynth.” Jay said, covering his nose with an arm. 

Rhian came up to his side, “No, it’s not.”

They found out they had been at an inn, the pig swine inn, which seemed to be a strange name. The streets weren’t much better than the inn. Everything smelled horrible, and there were mud puddles and piles of shit in the road. 

They kept walking until they found the richer seeming side of the city, which brought them to the castle gates. Rhian turned in a circle, angling his head. “What?” Jay asked. 

“It- doesn’t this all look familiar to you?” he asked. Jay shrugged, and Rhian pursed his lips, “It Adarlan. We’re in Adarlan.”

Jay blinked, “There’s no way this is Adarlin. It’s - it’s, well it’s filthy to start. And the streets are dirt, not cobblestones.”

“I know it doesn't seem like it, but I know my kingdom. The city layout is the same, and look at the castle, it’s almost exactly like ours.”

“This is insane, Rhian, how is it so different? And how did we get here? Even drunkenly riding wyverns wouldn’t get us here in one night, and I don’t think Nyx is stupid enought to let you fly her drunk.”

Rhian squinted at the towers, “No, she’s not. And there aren’t any aeries here either.” A man passed him on the street, “Excuse me sir, could you tell me the date, please.”

The man looked him up and down, “October the eighteenth.”

“And the year.”

The man frowned, “What kind of question is that?”

Jay growled at him, “Year.” The man told them, then hurried away. 

Jay did a mental count, “That’s over five hundred and fifty years in the past.”

Rhian sucked in a breath, “We need to figure out what the hell is going on.”

“Agreed. So, castle?”

“Castle.”

~

A few hours earlier, Angus Salaterre Lochan had been on his way to the castle with his wife, Josephin, to celebrate his friend’s birthday. Now, it seemed he was in the middle of a stone fortress in what he hoped wasn’t the desert. 

He nudged his wife gently, her chestnut hair falling around her face. She blinked a few times, her mortal eyes taking more time to adjust to the light than his. “Ang, where are we?” she asked. 

“I don’t know.” he murmured. He heard a whisper of movement behind them, “Jo, darling, get behind me.”

He pushed her behind his back, eyes moving around the room. Shadows were already starting to pool over his shoulders, sliding around her like a shield. 

A man jumped out from behind a pillar with a knife, three more coming from behind a door, and six jumping down from the roof. Jo wriggled out of his shadows, “There’s no way i’m letting you fight ten assassins alone.” she said at his look. 

He clenched his jaw, but the shadows receded. She palmed a knife she had hidden in her sleeve, “To be clear.” she said to no one in particular, “I took an oath not to harm, so I’m just going to have to uncomfortably incapacitate you.” Angus smirked. 

Apparently these people didn’t underestimate them, which was good, because they went for both of them. One of them held no weapons, and went straight for Angus. Jo held up well, with her father’s training, and Manon’s added insistence when she’d gotten older. She had the five that had gone for her down in minutes - she also might have used some of her magic to put them to sleep. 

Angus, however, seemed to be having trouble. When he and the man he was fighting were pushed into the torchlight, she found out why. All five who’d gone for Angus were fae, and strong as far as she could see. Two of the fae broke off to go for her, and she knocked them out immediately. Now Angus was only fighting two - the other going somewhere she couldn’t see. 

She felt the cold touch of steel against her throat, “Tell him to surrender.” A deep male voice said into her ear. 

“Angus.” she said it softly, but he heard it enough to turn his head. He froze in place, and she could see the shadows in the room starting to move - toward her. “Angus, it’s okay. Put them down.”

He slowly put his weapons on the floor, not taking his eyes off of her. “Let her go.” he said quietly. “Take me, let her go.”

The other two males grabbed him from behind, chaining him in what looked like iron. She swallowed hard, “Please don’t hurt him.” It wouldn’t end well for them if they hurt him. It wouldn’t end well if they thought those cuffs would work on him either. 

The male behind her removed the knife, “Don’t cause trouble and there will be no trouble dear.” He took her arm - not painfully - and led her to where Angus was. 

She tugged on his grip and he let her go. She leveled a glare at the two males that had them backing away, and she immediately knelt beside her husband. “Are you ok?” she asked.

“Fine darling, though I think our vacation’s gone awry.” 

She choked out a laugh, placing her palms on his cheeks, “Stay calm, alright? Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m never stupid.”

“That’s what you and Mari say before you do something stupid.”

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, “Up, dear.” she obeyed. The other males helped Angus to his feet, holding his hands firmly behind his back. “Don’t be rough, we have no reason to be treating them as such as of yet.” 

She thought this male was uncharacteristically kind for someone who’s home had just been invaded, but she had to be thankful he hadn’t killed any of them yet. She turned her head and caught his profile. 

He had dark eyes, though that could be the lack of light, his skin was a deep brown, but his accent sounded like Lorcan’s - deep and rolling, something that could be cruel, but also beautiful. He wasn’t smiling, though she supposed it would be strange to smile in a situation like this. 

Angus was looking at him too, but his face was set in a frown. She saw his nostrils flare, and a single blink of confusion before his mask of indifference fell into place. She wasn’t as good with that mask in situations like these, she was far more comfortable with injured patients. 

She cleared her throat, “We didn’t mean to intrude, but we’ve somehow come here by mistake.”

One of the males snorted, “Liar.” he mumbled. 

She pursed her lips, “I’m not lying. We were going to a friend’s residence when we were knocked out and woke up here.”

The male beside her sighed, “Dear, if you’re going to make up a story, next time make up a feasible one.”

She frowned, “And why do you believe I’m lying?” she asked. 

“Because, we’re in the red desert, you don’t just wander in by accident.” one of the males said. Sneered actually. 

The Red Desert, she remembered this from Ansel and Aelin’s stories. In fact, she had met the mute master’s son, Illias, on multiple occasions. “Could you by chance bring us to the mute master?” she asked. 

“You’re looking at him, though I’m not mute.”

She blinked, “You’re…” she looked back at Angus, who was wearing the same - albeit better masked - expression, complete shock. “Where’s Illias?”

“Ain’t no Illias here.” One of the males said. 

He sighed, “Let the boy go, lads.” 

They released Angus, unlocking the cuffs on his wrists. Within seconds he was pulling Jo away from all three males, “We’ll be going now.” he said, something strained in his voice.

“You’ve told me you were knocked out and showed up here. Now I don’t know why you’re here, but it’s obvious you expected someone else to be here. If you let me, I can help you.”

Jo opened her mouth, but was cut off, “We don’t want your help.” Angus growled. She didn’t think she’d ever heard him growl, he was always quiet. 

The dark haired male held up his hands, “Look, son-” another growl. 

Jo turned and took Angus’ face in her hands, “Angus, relax. What’s wrong?” he was acting like a feral animal. 

Angus swallowed thickly, “Nothing, let’s go.”

“Ang, we’re in the middle of the desert. We’ll need a guide to get us out of here to the next port. It’ll take weeks to get back to Terrasen anyways, so let’s stay. Maybe we can get out a letter and they can send a wyvern.”

His gaze traveled to the male, then back to her, “Fine.” he sighed. 

She kissed his forehead, “Thank you.” he nodded. 

She turned around and smiled, “My name is Josephin, this is my husband, Angus.”

The male nodded, “I’m Kieran. This is Ardol and Veron.” Veron had a face that Jo thought would be very easy to punch, especially with that hungry look in his eyes. Ardol nodded to them, and she found she could like him. 

“Thank you,” she said, “For helping us.” 

Keiran didn’t answer for a moment, his attention had gone over to Angus, and she saw him sniff the air, then blink… very slowly. He took a single step forward, and muttered, “Kin.”

~

Marion sat on a couch, looking down at the rose gardens. Her mother came to her side, Ava as well. “You need to eat.” her mother said, placing a plate of dinner in front of her. But Mari only stared. Elide sighed, “I know it’s harder on you, but I’m worried for him too.” Silence. “Marion, I need you to eat. I need to know that while we’re looking for him and June that you won’t waste away.

“You know, when you were babies you were inseparable, you’d cry up a storm if you weren’t in the same crib. But one day when you were ten, you came to Lorcan and I and told us you wanted separate beds. You didn’t have separate rooms, but that was fine. Then when you were seventeen you got separate rooms, still next to each other. And then, when you were twenty three, you watched Jo walk down the aisle, and you both got different houses, and cities, and then kingdoms. 

“I have alway feared that you two would never be able to be apart, but you were, because you trusted Jo with his continued love and safety.” she took her daughter’s hands, “I promise you nothing will happen. You two have always been strong enough on your own, you just chose not to be alone. He can handle himself, and Jo can handle whatever he can’t.”

Mari lay her head on her mother’s lap, soaking in her warmth and assurance. She wasn’t worried about something happening to Angus, because Angus was fine, but he was angry, and that worried her to no end about Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. What do you think is going on? Don’t ask me this stuff is just coming out of me randomly. Kudo, comment, bookmark if you really like it. Luv.


	4. Attacks and Dangerous Love Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing an audition workshop in a few so I thought I'd put this out now. I want to be an actor when I'm older and I haven't done theater in like three years. >_< I honestly like media acting, not too much of a theater fan.

“State your business.”

“I have a message for the lord and lady of Caraverre.” 

“Let him through.”

“Your majesties, there’s a message here for Lady Lysandra and Lord Aedion.”

Aelin nodded, “Let them in.”

Nox poked his head into the council room, “Your majesty, are you alright?”

Aelin gave him a half smile, “Fine.”

He returned the grim expression, “I heard what happened, I’m sorry.”

She waved him off, “News?”

He winced, “Unfortunately not good. Aedion and Lysandra need to return to Caraverre. Now.”

Lysandra looked worried, “What’s happened?”

“There was an attack. Someone set off a bomb in one of the villages. Many are wounded and the perpetrator wasn’t caught.” he looked at Elide, “Whoever did it will either be going to Allsbrook or Perranth, as they’re the two cities in its path.”

Elide looked to her husband, “I’ll go, you stay here in case you find something.”

He nodded, “Take Cali with you.”

Lysandra sighed, “I’ll go too, and I’ll take Falkan back with me. Give you guys some room.”

Aelin nodded mutely, “Have the spies found anything?” she asked Nox. 

He shook his head, “They haven’t found a hint of them since a few nights ago. Fae haven’t been able to pick up their scent either.”

“How the hell do we find them, then?” Fenrys asked, “Nobody has the ability to leave no trace like that, and nobody can find them.”

Vaughan put a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder. Lorcan frowned, “What if there was someone with the power to find them?”

“Who?” Aelin asked. 

“An old oracle-”

“No.” Lorcan met Vaughan’s stare, “Absolutely not.”

“What?” Aedion asked, “What oracle?”

Vaughan shook his head, “Have you gone mad? She’d sooner kill us, especially you and me.”

“Who the rutting hell are you talking about?” Aelin demanded.

“She’s a very old, very powerful oracle.” Lorcan said, “She doesn't only have the power to see the future, but the present too. She had eyes and ears all over the world, and she also recalls the past, which is why she can help us. She could tell us exactly what happened.”

“You forgot to tell them the best part.” Vaughan growled, “The part where it took nearly an entire legion of full blooded fae to take her down,  _ after _ she escaped after centuries in Maeve’s dungeons. And the part where she made someone more bloodthirsty than Cairn carve out his heart as a gift to her. She’s insane, and dangerous.”

“She’s insane and dangerous because she was tortured.” Lorcan said, “She did that to survive-”

“She did that for her entertainment.” he seethed. 

Lorcan leveled a cold glare at him, “Give me a better idea to find our children, Vaughan, and I'll take it. But right now, she is our best option.”

“She’ll kill you. And if you intend to let her out, she’ll kill thousands more.”

“Who is she?” Aelin asked. “How is she this powerful, why did Maeve want her?”

Lorcan sighed, “I don’t know. She escaped a little while after I joined, I helped bring her back in. Maeve wanted her for her power, her knowledge. Lilith knew everything, about Maeve, about everyone. She could tell you everything you say tomorrow and recite something random you said a hundred years ago. Nobody ever figured out where the powers came from.”

“She knew everything? So she might know what happened to them?”

“Aelin.” Rowan put a hand on her’s. 

She turned to him, “He’s right, it’s the only option we have right now. What if it happens again and more of them go missing. We need to figure out if something is coming.”

Aelin turned to the rest of them, “I need the rest of you to agree.”

“If she can help us find them, then I’m all for it.” Aedion said. 

A few other people agreed, except Vaughan and Fenrys. Fenrys looked at his husband, “If it could work, don’t you think it’s worth a try?”

Vaughan sighed, “Fine. But don’t go alone.”

“I’m not,” Lorcan said, “I’m taking Fenrys, Aedion, and Manon with me.”

Aedion binked at him, “Don’t you think strategically you should take Aelin, or someone older and more powerful?”

“Power has nothing to do with it. She wants to meet the three of you.”

“How do you know that?” Manon asked. 

Lorcan sighed, “She uses symbols for people. And she just so happened to draw symbols of you three. Like I said, she knows everything.”

“How do you know it’s us?” Fenrys asked. 

Lorcan pointed at them, “White wolf, moon white hair and blood red cape, lion cub, happy?”

“Disturbing, but yes.”

“Great, we should leave now though, we need to get to Doranelle fast.”

Aelin mumbled something incoherent, “Fine, go, take wyverns if you have to. Lys, Elide, go home and put up extra guard in the cities. I’m putting Terrasen’s rulers on high alert.”

Dorian nodded in agreement, “I’ll do the same with Adarlan.” he glanced at Manon, “I’ll tell Glennis to put the witches on standby.”

They all moved into the hall, where their children were now milling about. Ava came up to her dad and hugged his leg, “Daddy, someone’s here.” she said, clutching his leg tightly. “Someone’s here.” she repeated. 

“Who’s here, love?” he asked. 

She looked up at him, her onyx eyes holding a look of anger and fear, “The bad lady, the crone.”

“Maggie.” They all turned to Manon. “Where’s Maggie?”

“Manon!” Asterin called. 

Manon and Dorian went running. Asterin was a few feet from their daughter, their daughter being held by-

Manon went pale. A pair of rusted iron teeth pulled up into a smile, “Hello, granddaughter.”

Manon was frozen to the spot, her iron nails immediately slid out. Asterin had hers out too, “It’s okay Maggie, sweetheart. Just stay still.”

Maggie was quivering in the matron’s arms. Arms that ended with iron nails currently digging into their daughter’s arms. 

“Let her go.” Manon growled. 

The matron laughed, “No, I think I’ll keep her. Perhaps I can drive out this weakness-” her nails dug in deeper, eliciting a wordless cry from Maggie “-that you’ve so dutifully honed into her.” 

She started to pull away, but invisible hands clung to her. “Step. The hell. Away from my daughter.” Dorian said evenly. Those invisible hands started to squeeze around the matron’s throat. 

She let out a chuckle, and threw Maggie at their feet. While they were busy being focused on her, they didn’t see the object the matron took out. She threw it on the ground and a white powder exploded and blocked their vision. When it cleared, she was gone.

Manon hugged her crying daughter to her chest, the others coming around the corner at the noise. Maggie didn’t speak, just gestured to her arms. They were stained blue. Dorian knelt beside his daughter and healed her. “Why don’t we go get you some ice cream, hmm, Mags?” 

The little girl nodded. Asterin took her hand and led her away. Manon turned to Dorian, “I can’t go to Doranelle. I can’t-”

“Yes you can.” he said softly, “I’ll be with her. I won’t let her out of my sight again, I promise. You have to go. If that female wants you there and you’re not, she might not help us.” he kissed her brow, “Do it for Lothian and Rhian. I’ll have the thirteen guard her.”

Manon nodded, a single tear slipping down her cheek, “Protect her princeling.”

“I promise witchling.”

~

Of all the places, why did it have to be Doranelle? For the gods sake, she would have taken anywhere else, even the damn Fangs, but no, it had to be Doranelle. 

Worse is that it wasn’t their Doranelle, it was some alternate Doranelle where Maeve still lived and their parents didn't serve her. The female next to her groaned, lifting herself off the dingy floor where only a single jacket separated her from the moist ground. 

“Why does my head feel like it was bashing in with a hammer?”

Elentiya looked down at Thalia, “Because we appeared midair and dropped five feet to the stone veranda before being knocked out by guards and thrown in the dungeon.”

Thalia blinked, “Your parents were that mad about us not being in bed?”

Elentiya rolled her eyes half heartedly, “We’re in Doranelle - and before you say anything - Sellene isn’t here. Apparently we’re in some reality where Maeve has the throne again.”

Thalia gave her a distressed frown, “That’s not good.”

“Nope.”

Thalia flexed her fingers, turning one of her hands blue, “Well, I still have my powers, so they must not be too worried about us.”

“Oh no, not worried, but the cells down here are full and they don’t believe you’ll be much of a fight.” 

“Who’s there?” Elentiya asked, lighting a flame in her palm. 

A woman came into view, chained to the wall in iron. She was bound by her ankles and wrists. She had bone white skin, her hair a delicate sheet of black, accenting the violet of her eyes. She looked young, but looking into her eyes you could tell she was anything but. 

She smiled, “Such pretty girls, such wonderful pearls in this vast sea of darkness. Tell me, which of you is the daughter of the moon, and which the daughter of ice and fire?”

Thalia and Elentiya exchanged a look, “I’m Thalia, the… daughter of the moon, I guess.”

“And I’m Elentiya, daughter of ice and fire.”

The woman nodded, “Mm, you are lost children. You are not meant to be here.”

“Where is here?” Thalia asked. 

The woman shook her head, “Not where, you know where, the question for your problems is when.”

“Okay,” Elentiya said patiently, “When are we?”

She smiled, “You are at the moment of the end of the first decade of the shadow prince’s life.”

Thalia blinked, “The who?”

“Shadow prince.” the woman said. 

She looked like she had gone insane, and probably had. Elentiya assumed she was demi fae, considering how old she seemed, and because of her curved ears. “Could you help us get out?” she asked. 

The woman grinned, “That is the question isn’t it?” She clicked her tongue, “Very well, but first I must give you my name, as you have so graciously given yours. My name is Hazel, my last name I may not tell you, as it has been lost to me.”

“Hazel?” Thalia asked, “Wouldn’t violet be better suited?”

Hazel winked, “Ah, but you should know shifter, never look at the surface and believe what is there, always look deeper.”

“Ok, so, Hazel, how are we going to get out of here?” Elentiya asked. 

She grinned, “We open the doors, of course.”

Elentiya frowned, she opened her mouth, but Thalia cut her off. She held up a hand, standing. Thalia went up to their cell door and pushed. It opened with a slight creak. “We’ll have to get to open air for me to winnow us,” Thalia said. 

“No need.” Hazel whispered. 

There was a louder creak, and all of the cell doors swung open. Being of all sizes and shapes came scrambling out, some running full speed, while others hesitantly left their cells. A few of the little folk came scampering out. A few came into Hazel’s cell and released the iron cuffs from her limbs, another darted towards Elentiya, leaving flowers at her feet. 

“Someone’s been recognized.” Thalia said, nudging her with an elbow. 

Elentiya took her hand, “Let’s get lost in the crown Moonbeam.”

“Wait.” she said, walking over to Hazel’s cell, “Aren’t you coming with us?”

Hazel smiled, her eyes crinkling slightly, “No, no, child, you go. I will only be hunted and brought back, and it is not time for me to see the sun yet.”

Thalia pursed her lips, “We know Maeve’s weakness, we could help you. Don’t you want to be free?”

“I will be freed,” she said with surety, “But not by your hand. Go moon child.”

“Thalia, we have to go.” Elentiya called. 

Thalia slid her Eyllwen dagger from her coat, “Remember me, remember that when this is done, I’ll come back and find you.” Hazel only smiled. 

“Thali, let’s go.”

And with that, they disappeared, and when the guards came down to check the cells, they only found the strange woman there. She sat in her cell, on a satin couch she sipped daintily at some tea, and smiled. And on the small table beside her, sat a new knife, from a friend.

~ 

“What was that?” Josephin and Angus had been escorted to a room, and left there without any explanation. Kieran had uttered the word “kin” then left them alone. “Angus, tell me what that was.” She said. She knew he knew something and wasn’t telling her. But why, she had no idea.

Angus sighed, leaning back on one of the twin beds in the room, “He’s my grandfather.” he said.

She frowned, “Your grandfather is dead.”

“My mother’s father is dead.” he corrected, “My father’s technically never met his father, though I’m sure he assumed he was dead.”

She sat across from him on the other bed, “So what he said, ‘kin’, he met that he scented you?”

Angus nodded, “I didn’t get the scent at first with the other males, and he probably didn’t get my scent because he was closer to you, but yeah. He’s my father’s father.” he let out a humorless chuckle, “Is it wrong that I want to wring his neck?”

She gave him a sad smile, “As a healer, I say yes. As your wife, I can understand the mistrust. But…” she said, “You do realize he might not even know Lorcan exists, he might not even know he has any family. It does happen.”

“And what if he does know, and he’s just like every other damn fae who abandons their bastard children?”

She placed a hand on his, “Then we’ll leave, and we’ll never come back. We can tell your dad and he can do what he wants with the information.”

He smiled softly, “How do you always know what to say?”

“It’s my special talent.” she teased. 

There was a knock on the door and Ardol poked his head in the room, “M’lady.” he nodded to Jo.

“Come in.” she said.

He opened the door further and stepped in, barely past the threshold. “The master has invited you to attend dinner in the hall.”

She frowned, “It’s midnight.”

Ardol nodded, “There are some here we call night dwellers. They generally sleep during the day and train during the night. I am one of them, so were the others you incapacitated.”

Jo gasped, “Oh, I have to wake them up.” she blinked. “There, sorry about that.”

He chuckled, “It’s no problem, we can always use more experience in invasions. Nobody was hurt, which is what matters. Now, would you like to come down to dinner?”

She took Angus’ hand and pulled him up, “Of course we’re coming.”

The dining hall was big, it had three large tables against each wall, with food on every surface. There were various people - human and fae - scattered throughout, some idly chatting, some gesturing with their hands to others. 

Arbol placed them at one of the side tables, away from the main table which had mostly young acolytes and a few who looked to be dignitaries. He started shoveling food onto his plate, and theirs, and a woman came to sit across from them. 

“Arbol, who are our new guests?” she asked, running a skeptical eye across them. 

He chuckled, “Easy Fi, they’re friendly.”

“Just because someone is friendly, doesn’t mean they won’t slit your throat.” she said evenly. 

He shook his head, smiling fondly, “Well if they try, I’m sure they won’t live till dawn. But since they aren’t, let’s try to be friendly back.”

She pursed her lips, “Fine, I’m Fionna, and my husband trusts people too easily. What I’m saying is that I’m watching you.” 

Jo smiled, “Duly noted. I’m Jo, this is Angus.”

Arbol gestured with his fork to her, “I suppose since we’re all friends now, I can congratulate you.” he pointed to her stomach for emphasis.

Fionna’s brows rose, “Well if you’re pregnant, I wouldn’t eat what’s on your plate.” She took an empty plate and filled it with different foods, then switched it with hers. “Most of this stuff is amazing, but you won’t believe how annoying it is for a pregnancy.”

Jo took the plate gratefully, “I assume you know that from experience.”

She grinned, “I had twins, and while I love them, they were devils to carry.”

Jo hid a smile, nudging Angus, “Hear that, be more grateful to your mother.” He threw her an exasperated look, but she just turned back to Fionna, “He and his sister were born during a war, and from what I know, gave her hell coming out.”

Fionna snorted, “And I bet she gave the father a big black eye the next day.”

“She pushed him across a clearing, yes.” both women laughed, and continued laughing the entire night. Soon, dawn started to approach, and Fionna and Arbol started to clear their plates, “Well we’ve got to go to bed, but we’ll see you later.” she said, winking. 

“Will the master be down soon?” It was the first thing Angus had said the entire dinner. 

Arbol hesitated for a moment, then, “He’ll be down around noon to work with the younger fae members.” he said. “But it’s a secluded oasis across the desert, two miles there.”

“And how long until he’s back here?” he asked. His gaze looked relaxed, but Jo could sense something was off.

Arbol scratched his chin, and she noticed a few gray hairs amongst his light brown locks. “He won’t be back until night, he trains in solitude after the fae students leave.”

Angus nodded, then turned and left the hall. Jo frowned after him, “Thanks for the meal and the company.” she said to them, before following her husband out.

~

Lothian had been pounding against the iron door of their cell with her magic for hours, to no avail. Evan leaned against the far wall, head back against the wall. “Give it up, will you? You can’t get through that.”

Lothian grit her teeth, “I’d get it down if  _ someone _ was helping.”

“What do you expect water to do to that. Besides, I’m fae, my magic is just as useless as yours.” She turned around and snarled at him, “Very mature.” he said sarcastically. 

She threw her arms up in frustration, “Well what do you suggest? We wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you.” she yelled.

He surged up, “Me, you think this is  _ my _ fault?”

“Who the hell seals all the possible exits in a room?”

“Someone who has to trap you in order to have an adult conversation.” he yelled. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t pretend there was something between us, you wouldn’t have had to try and get me to say there was.”

He got into her face and snarled, “I’m sorry princess if us acting like a couple made me think we  _ were _ a couple. Silly me for not assuming you were playing me the whole time.”

“Get off me.”

He froze, “What?”

“I said, get off.” she pushed him off her. He hadn't even realized that he’d backed her against the wall, and that he’d been barely an inch from her lips. 

He blinked a few times, “Sorry.” he muttered. 

She snorted, “Such a courteous prince.”

He sighed and sat back on the floor. She sat across from him, not meeting his gaze. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty children. Thoughts? I enjoy comments and kudos. I also take love in the form of ravioli but unfortunately we haven’t figured out how to transport food via computer screens. Oh well.


	5. Scared of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just made my sched for Junior year and yas queen, I don't have to do a language next year! Also I got my first ever C so that's another reason to hate this bloody pandemic. (and my english teacher cuz I don't like him) Anywho, I only had 2 hours of school today so I thought I'd update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a song with this title by Lil Wayne, and it's rly good and for some reason I associate it with Elorcan, but whatever, I'm just insane. Go listen, and if you can, listen while you read.

Gabbie had run into Juniper on her way down to the kitchen and had somehow been convinced to make a cake with her. June was a smooth talker in her own right, but honestly she just didn’t care what others thought. She had taken her to the kitchen, where Gabbie was determined to confess her feelings, when they got sucked into… a lighting tornado? She didn’t even know. 

And now, they were in her bed. Or a bed, it wasn’t exactly her’s. Juniper was surprisingly mellow when she slept. Gabbie had always imagined her retaining her scowl in sleep form. 

Junipers stirred slightly from her slumber, tugging Gabbie closer to her. Gabbie brushed the hair from her face, “Juny? June, wake up.”

She smiled groggily, “I don’t want to, I want to stay in this dream with you.” she whispered. 

Gabbie froze at her words, but then, convincing herself it didn’t mean what she thought it did, she said; “It’s not a dream June. This is real. We had a little mishap in the kitchen last night and I think something might have happened.” she whispered. 

June’s eyes widened, and she was off the bed in a second, only confirming Gabbie’s fears. “What do you mean something happened?” she asked, not looking at Gabbie. 

Gabbie shifted uncomfortably on the bed, “Well, for one, this isn’t either of our rooms. The scent is also foreign.”

Juniper’s sense of smell was less than the average fae. She was more human than fae, which never failed to annoy her, so she didn’t scent the difference. She did, however, have keen observation skills, “Is that a bucket?” 

There was no bathroom, only a cloth, a basin, and a bucket. Gabbie paled slightly, “Something is very wrong here.”

“Maybe we - sorry, you - should shift and take a look around.” June suggested. 

Gabbie nodded, “Sure.” She shifted into a bird and flew out the window. Juniper lay flat on the bad, rubbing her face with her palms. 

She groaned, “This’ll be good.”

She got up and started to take a look around the room, rifling through drawers and turning over the bed covers. She found a small book that looked like a diary, “This could be interesting.” she pocketed it for later. 

There was a knock on the door, which was strange, since Gabbie wouldn’t need to knock. She reached for the knife in her boot, angling it to hide it against her wrist. The door opened and a young blonde man came into the room, “My word, who the hell are you?” he asked. 

Juniper blinked, “Umm, would you believe me if I said a maid?”

“Guards!”

“Apparently not, bye.” she ran past him, into the maze like hallways. She had basically grown up here, and she had to navigate a castle of her own back in Perranth. She took a servant's entrance, somehow ending up in the gardens. 

She cursed, turning in a circle, “Well, shuds.” she said. 

Several guards surrounded her, “Hands up.” they yelled. 

She placed her hands visibly in the air, “Drop the knife.” she did, “On your knees.” she hated every second, but she did it. 

That same blonde came out a moment later, “That’s her, the girl who was rooting through the princess Anabelle’s rooms. Take her to the dungeons.”

Juniper scoffed, causing the man’s attention to go back to her, “Is there something you wish to say, girl?”

She bared her teeth at him, “One I’m not a  _ girl _ , two, it’s  _ female _ .” 

He raised his brows, “A half breed then. Nonetheless, take her away.”

Juniper felt very inclined to take a bite out of him. Gods, how she wished she was a witch. She saw a flash of light in her peripheral, then a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes came storming over to her, “What’s the meaning of this?” she demanded. 

The man bowed to her, “Your highness, this half breed was caught in your room, stealing.” Juniper bristled at his tone. 

The woman - Anabelle, she realized - pursed her lips, “As this is a country with both fae and human mixed citizenship, I suggest you adopt the term demi fae, prince Ashryver. And furthermore, I wish to see proof of her misdeeds.” Juniper cringed, this wasn’t going to be good.

“Very well, search her.” he ordered. 

Juniper cringed back instinctively as the guards approached her. “Wait.” they turned to the brunette, “A female is not to be touched by men that way without consent. I will search her.”

One of the guard’s looked shocked, “But princess-” she held up a hand in silence. 

She moved toward June, placing both her hands on her shoulders, she started patting down her body. She reached inside each pocket, when she got to the one containing the diary, she kept going. When she was done, she whispered so softly that only June could hear, “I should have known you’d trash the room the second I left.”

Juniper felt the weight on her chest ease slightly. “Nothing has been stolen, so I see no reason for her imprisonment.” she said. 

“Your highness.” one of the guards stepped forward, “She is not known as staff or given admittance onto the premises. She is trespassing, therefore we must detain her until the king makes a ruling.”

She sighed, “Very well, but treat her gently, she is barely a girl. And we are not barbarians.”

This time, Juniper let them take her down to the dungeons. They put her in a cell that didn’t present them as overly courteous, but she didn’t care much. She could sleep on hay, or surrounded by shit, her father had made sure of it. He had made sure that on top of a lady, she didn’t need all she grew up with to survive. 

The only thing she didn’t wish to survive was the dark. It may seem silly, considering her siblings’ powers - considering her own dark winds - but she had never found darkness to be soothing. She had found it to be cold, and lonely. It was really the only thing that scared her. 

But she didn’t want to let weakness show, so she curled up in the hay and shut her eyes as tightly as she could. She could pretend that the darkness only came from her closed eyes. She could pretend she wasn’t surrounded by the thing she hated. She could pretend.

~

It took them two whole days to reach Doranelle by wyvern. Two long days, and a few hours riding along the coast then going through the mountains to reach the river city. When Levi had released the cadre, she had done a number on the city. 

The palace had been in ruins, though the surrounding houses were untouched. The palace had, therefore, been rebuilt as more of a mansion really. Sellene met them at the gate, leading them through the back of the mansion to a cellar door. 

“The underground dungeons sustained no damage when Levi destroyed the palace. It was completely untouched, we assume by some magic of Maeve’s to keep prisoners in.” 

She led them down a dark, narrow passageway. “It took us nine months to get through all the damage.”

“How did all of them survive down here without food or water?” Aedion asked. 

Sellene glanced back, “No idea. But we came down here. The torches were lit, their stomachs were full and not one of them was injured. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“You’d think any kind of magic Maeve had here would’ve died with her.” Fenrys muttered. 

The hall spread out to an open chamber. The room was circular, with about ten cells in it and one iron door at the end, leading to more. “How many are down here?” Lorcan asked, looking into some of the cells. 

Sellene shrugged, “There are about twenty rooms like this, but she’s at one in the very back, separated from the others.”

Lorcan frowned, “Last time I saw her she was in the fourth one of these.”

Sellene frowned, “We found her in her own room. We just assumed Maeve moved her at some point.”

They passed twenty more rooms. Each creature was worse than the last, some smaller, some larger, some pointier. “One other thing.” Sellene said, “We found little folk in her too. The second we let them go, they went right to that cell. I don’t know who she is, but I’d be careful.”

“Thank you.” Lorcan said.

Sellene nodded, handing him the torch and exiting the room. They all moved into the large chamber. It had a cell covering half of it, large cushioned furniture draped everywhere. 

“Shadow prince?” came a light voice. “Shadow prince, is that you?”

Lorcan took a step forward, “Hey, crone.”

There was a raspy laugh, “Just because I’m older than you, doesn't mean I’m a crone. But I suppose you can’t be expected to have a great ability for nicknames at thirty. So young… come closer, the darkness has dimmed my eyes, let me see you.”

Lorcan took a step forward without hesitating. Suddenly a figure flew up to the bars, hissing. Lorcan drew back, the others lurching in shock. Her hair was wiry and sticking up in places, her skin placid and cheeks sunken, her normally bright violet eyes were dim and lifeless. 

“Drink.” she rasped, “I need… please. Drink.”

“Maybe she didn’t have water all this time.” Manon murmured. 

Her violet eyes snapped to the queen, “Not water, blood. No, witch, you must understand. I need blood.” Her eyes went pleadingly to Lorcan, “I know what you seek, but I can’t tell you unless my thirst is quenched.”

Lorcan’s jaw ticked, “Fine.” he grunted. 

“No.” she pointed a spindly finger at Fenrys, “I want him. I want the moon to fill me.”

Fenrys looked slightly disgusted by her words. He ground his jaw, “Don’t gorge yourself.” he said stiffly. 

He came up to the bars and sliced down his arm. The second she touched his skin, he hissed. “I know.” she soothed, “The pain will be over soon.” Manon and Aedion had reached for their weapons. 

She brought Fenrys’ arm to her lips, sucking and licking all the blood that escaped his wound. When she was done, he immediately pulled away, gripping his arm to his chest. She stared him in the eyes as she licked her fingers clean. Her face regained its fullness, her skin became clearer, and her eyes brighter. 

She smiled, something so beautiful it was dangerous. “I’ve been waiting for so long. I’ve been using all my energy to keep those down here alive, I haven’t had proper sustenance for a while.”

“You said you knew why we were here.” Lorcan said. 

She nodded, “Yes. You come to find your children.”

“Where are they?” Fenrys demanded. 

She let out a low chuckle, “You ask the same question your daughter did, moon. But like her, you ask the wrong one. Where is not the issue, the issue is when.” She turned and draped herself over a velvet couch. 

“I liked those two, they were pretty, and witty.” 

“Two?” Aedion asked. “Who beside Thalia was here?”

“I do not speak names, cub, I only say symbols. For while the daughter of the moon was here, so was the daughter of ice and fire.”

“Elentiya.” Manon said, “Why only the two of them?”

She shrugged, “Perhaps when they were taken here, they were together. Perhaps their spirits were just drawn together. Who can say.”

Lorcan shook his head, “You said the when was important. So when are they?”

Her violet eyes twinkled, “I’ll say to you what I did to them: they are in the end of the first decade of the shadow prince.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Manon asked. 

“It means Lorcan’s ten.” Aedion said. 

Her eyes flickered, “Very good, cub. Yes, Lorcan is ten years old in the time that they are.”

“And where are the rest of them?” Manon demanded. 

She sighed, “I don’t know that. My power dwindles in this keep, I cannot find the rest of them across time and space without my former strength.”

“And how do you achieve that?” Lorcan asked. 

Her lips curved up, they looked blue, “The sun, dear prince. I need the sun, and the stars, and the wind on my face. I need life around me, and not just for a day. Free me.” She turned to Fenrys, “I helped your daughter escape these very dungeons five centuries ago, and she wished to free me as well. I told her she would not be the one who freed me, but she made a vow to do it anyways.” she sounded almost desperate now, “ _Free_ _me_ , and I will tell you all you wish to know and more.”

Fenrys hesitated, “How do I know you’re not lying about seeing her?”

Her eyes widened. She went scurrying to the back of her cell, rooting around through a chest of weapons. She took out a rusted dagger. “Forgive me, but I have not the supplies for cleaning such a blade.” she said.

She held out a dagger, a lavender hilt with lily pads. And Eyllwen dagger, the same one given on her birthday. Fenrys took the dagger, freeing it from the sheath to find a personal inscription from Nehemia, a quote. 

He swallowed, “How do we get her out?”

Aedion started, “You’re not serious.”

“I’m dead serious.” he snarled, “I want to get my daughter back, and she can help us. So how the hell do we get her out?”

She held up a hand, “You need only tell the queen to release me. These cells are bound with the fae queen’s magic, though unknown to her. After the first ten cells, only the queen’s word can free the occupants.”

Manon went out into the hall, bringing Sellene in a moment later. “Let her go.” the witch demanded. 

Sellene looked between them, “Without proper cause, I can't. It doesn’t work that way.”

She tapped on the cell bars, “Ice queen, if you wish to have reason for my freedom please, read me my crimes.” Her violet eyes darkened, “Tell me the reason Maeve would keep me here other than for her own gain. I know many things, queen of ice and wind. I know more than she ever could. I am a weapon, like they once were, and now like them I wish to be free.”

Sellene turned to Lorcan, “Did she do anything to be imprisoned?”

“Do you think Maeve needed a reason?”

Sellene pursed her lips, “Alright. I free you.”

“Hazel.”

“I free you Hazel from your imprisonment.”

The door opened with a creak. She placed her foot on the threshold, as if not believing the truth of the words. Then she took a tentative step forward, then another, until she was fully out of her cell. 

Her violet eyes scanned the room, “Is it day?”

Manon shook her head, “Night.”

“Good. It is better to greet darkness when you haven’t seen light in centuries.”

When they made it to the surface, she dropped to her knees. She gazed up at the stars and the moon, silver lining her eyes. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, her hair like a silken strand of darkness. 

She stood, turning to find them waiting. She smiled, “I shall follow you back to your home, and then I shall find your children.” her eyes darkened, “but I shall never be imprisoned, nor shall I serve a crown. My allegiance is to the winds and the stars.” And with that, she tilted her head back to the moon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I love making original, nearly all-powerful characters. It's so fun to make people who could destroy the world so laid back that they don't even care. Comment! These things keep me going. Give me a prompt for a one shot if you want. 
> 
> Question to anyone on this fandom who also reads ACoTAR: There was a sneak peak for ACOSF with Eris and Nesta, would you be interested in seeing a threesome between them and Cas? Because if it's not in the book, it's gonna be in a fanfic. Just wondering.


	6. I am Your Grandson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting late in the evening, and guess what homework I'm not doing? That's right, my english reading. And the full page I have to write as a "history recording" for stuff that's happening currently. I also have a super long spanish worksheet, but thats not giving me anxiety at all. >-< This is actually not as much homework as I'll have in like a week, but apparently my brain can't handle it. I need summer now!

Angus being angry was a very rare thing, and though Jo understood the reasons for his anger, she still tried to prevent it. She couldn’t keep up with him in a run since she was pregnant, and she knew not to be stupid enough in the heat. But she still wanted to try.

“Angus, just come and rest with me. You don’t have to be angry.” She said, “Please, you worry me.”

He placed a kiss on her brow, “I’ll be fine.” he muttered. 

“I’m not too worried about you.” she said, “I’m worried about what happens when you kill the master of a fortress of assassins.” she hissed. 

He sighed, “I’m not going to kill him.”

“That doesn’t reassure me.” she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, “I know this hits deep, I know. Please don’t make things worse. Talk to him as an adult, as a person, not as Lorcan’s son.”

He blew out a breath, pulling her body closer to his, “I promise I’ll behave. Perhaps by the end of the run I’ll have cooled off.” he said. 

She still looked worried, but she nodded, “Stay hydrated. And I heard there were dates over there and they bring food so don’t forget to eat something.”

He chuckled, she always sounded like her mother when she fussed. He gave her another kiss before running in the direction of the oasis. 

-

It took him ten minutes to reach the oasis, and he barely broke a sweat, despite the heat. The oasis had a large body of water surrounded by date trees, and he could indeed see a spread of food. Remembering Jo’s words, he pulled an apple out of his pocket, along with his knife. 

He spotted Keiran and some young fae and demi fae, they were paired up and sparring. Keiran occasionally stopped one to correct their techniques, and switched their partners every few minutes. 

Angus stayed in the shadows of a large tree, using his knife to slice into his apple. It was a soothing measure, but it didn’t work much right now. Kieran called a stop to the sparring, clapping them on the back he told them to collect the food and rest for a moment before heading back to the fortress. 

Angus took that moment to step out of the shadows. Some of the demi fae immediately stood at his approach but none of them attacked. Kieran looked at him in mild surprise, his lips subtly pressing together. 

Angus looked around at the demi fae, “I suppose I’m late to training.” he said. 

Kieran chose his words carefully, “Did you wish to train with them?”

Angus turned to him, “I needed to blow off steam, and I’ve been told that when angry during a fight, you should choose an opponent you won’t win against. No chance of injuries that way.”

Kieran nodded, “And you don’t believe any others in the fortress could take you.”

“Considering I was holding back last night, no.”

“And considering your natural strength and superiority on them.” Kieran said, voicing the thoughts Angus hadn’t wished to say aloud. It never does one good to gloat. 

Angus inclined his head toward the practice space the fae vacated moments before, “If you’d oblige me.” he said. 

Kieran nodded, then stepped into the makeshift ring. “Would it do you better to fight than to talk?” he asked. 

Angus cocked his head, getting into a fighting stance, “I’ve been known to be rather quiet, so no.” Then he launched himself at Kieran, catching the male off guard by his speed. 

The truth was, he could kill Kieran, his shadows alone could hold the male down. But right now, Angus just needed to hit someone with his fists, and he didn’t want to prey on anyone who he could potentially hurt. Kieran was experienced enough to know when the blows were coming, if Angus slipped, the male would be able to save himself. 

Kieran was a warrior, he was trained for battles, but Angus had been trained by Aelin and Manon - he had been trained to win. 

Most of his blows were brute strength, he wasn’t trying too hard. He just needed to tire himself out, regardless of how long it would take. 

He matched Kieran blow for blow, “Angus.” he barely heard his voice through the shadows of his mind. “Angus!” it was more urgent this time. But the shadows-

No, they weren’t in his mind, they were outside his body. He blinked, then, as fast as they had come, they disappeared. Kieran cursed under his breath, “Go back to the fortress, show’s over.” he said to his students. 

Some of them grumbled, but they picked up their buckets and some food and started the run back. 

Angus’ breathing was normal - again, he hardly broke a sweat - but felt a headache form, something that would happen whenever the shadows gained control. 

“You alright, lad?” 

Angus closed his eyes, clenching his jaw, “Fine, they just got away from me.”

“Aye, magic tends to do that when you’re angry.” his accent seemed suddenly thicker, more like his father’s. He could see the resemblance, except for his eyes, his eyes were hazel. 

He turned away, not trusting himself in the male’s presence, “Apologies for disturbing you, I’ll head back to the fortress.”

Kieran snorted, “Where the hell did you learn to speak so formally?”

“My mother’s a lady.” he responded, though he didn’t know why. He ducked under the date trees and headed toward the desert expanse, but Kieran blocked his path.

“I think it would be a bad move on my part to let you go back there so angry. I don’t think the lass would appreciate it.”

Angus’s eyes widened, “I would never hurt her.” he growled. 

Kieran held up his hands, “I know, I know, I wasn’t implying anything.” he sighed, rubbing his neck, “Look, I don’t know who you are, but based on your scent I know you’re kin. I also gather that you must know who I am, otherwise you wouldn’t feel the need to pummel me so thoroughly.” His swallow was audible, “Who am I to you, lad?”

Angus was silent, he shook his head, “Nobody yet. I don’t exist. But in the future, where I come from, I’m your grandson.”

Kieran’s eyes widened, “Grandson? I have a grandson.” he murmured to himself. “Then why do you wish me ill?”

Angus sighed through his nose, “My father spends five hundred years in absolute pain and misery, because he was born a bastard and neither of his parents ever gave a shit about him. He was alone.”

Kieran frowned, “That’s not right. I’m going to visit the lad in a month for his birthday.”

Angus started, “What?”

“Aye, my lad’s turning eleven next month, I wanted to surprise him.” He sighed, “His mother is a harsh woman, she never let me see him. But by law, if he chooses to come with me he can, I was waiting until now because I wasn't sure he’d understand if he was younger.”

He had a sad smile on his face, “but I suppose I don’t make it do I?”

Angus shook his head, “He’s not with his mother. My father lived on the streets since he was six.” he said, an edge to his voice. 

Kieran swallowed, “And you’re angry with me because he thinks he was abandoned.”

“It seems like you have abandoned him. Why wait until he’s eleven, why not just take him when he was born?”

Kieran snorted, “You think it’s that easy, lad? Could you imagine if you and that girl hated each other? Could you imagine if one of you stole him from the other? Living with only one parent can be lonely.”

“And what about living with none?”

Kieran took a step closer, “Boy, there are some things that are too hard to explain right now. And if you say I don’t find him, I’ll believe you, but I’ll still look for him.”

Angus shook his head, “I understand your reasons, but I have reasons of my own for not being able to forgive you for it.”

“I don’t fault you for that.” He smiled lightly, “I assume it was the lass who talked you out of skewering me?” Angus only nodded. Kieran was about to speak again, when they heard shouting, and someone’s scream.

Kieran’s eyes shot wide, “Frances.” he shot out into the desert, Angus following close behind. 

The students who’d headed back were now engaging others in combat. They seemed mostly human, but they all held iron weapons. One of the fae cried out as he was stabbed with an iron knife. He fell back onto the sand, blood pooling at his stomach. 

“We need to get them to the fortress to be healed.” Angus said. 

“Our healer is in Melisande, we don’t have anyone here who’s gifted with healing.”

Angus went to one of the fae fighting and threw the human to the ground, he gripped the fae’s shoulder, “Go back to the fortress, ask for josephin to be ready when we take in the injured.” he ordered, “Take the rest of these kids.” he said, motioning to the others.

The male quietly trembled, “If we stop fighting them, they’ll make it to the fortress.” he said. 

“We’ll hold them off, do as the lad says.” Kieran ordered. 

The male nodded, “Yes, master.” He called out to the others and they all started running back towards the fortress. 

-

When Angus and Kieran returned, they were covered in blood. There had only been a few injured, and Angus managed to patch them up with his limited healing magic - all but one. The male who’d been stabbed was groaning as they set him down on the stone floor. 

Jo came rushing in, two acolytes carrying water and bandages followed. She knelt next to the male, across from her husband, “Are you alright?” she asked, her eyes raking over his body to assess for damage. He took her hand and squeezed in reassurance. 

She turned her attention on the patient before her, “Knife wound, lower abdomen. He’s losing a lot of blood, thank the gods you didn’t take it out.” she placed her hands on the outside of his wound, her magic probing his body for the damage, she frowned, “The blade fragmented on contact, there are iron shards in his wound. I’ll need to get them out.”

“The second the knife comes out his wound will start to close.” Angus murmured. 

Jo nodded, “Right, I’ll hold it open. Take the knife out slowly.”

She pressed a cloth around the sides of the wound, applying pressure. Angus grasped the knife and smoothly slid it out of the male’s flesh. The male whimpered. Jo stopped up some of the blood then used her magic to freeze the wound. Angus flicked his gaze to the young male’s face, “You might want to put him under, this will hurt.”

Jo closed her eyes and the next second the male had fallen asleep. Angus tweezered his fingers into the wound, slowly drawing out the shards of iron. He took out five chunks. “That’s all.” he said softly. 

“Blazing hell.” Ardol mumbled. “How the hell is he handling so much iron right now?” 

Jo closed the wound and Angus helped her clean it, both ignoring the comment.

Jo sat back on her heels and took a breath, “Anyone else?” she asked.

“No.” Angus responded quickly, “I got the rest.” He went to his wife’s side, supporting her shoulders, “You need to eat Jo.” He said softly. 

She smiled at him, “Well, if you’re going to be a mother hen about it.”

She realized suddenly that it was dark outside, they had both been awake for almost two days. “You should sleep.” she said, “Make sure you don’t lose those pretty muscles.” she poked his bicep for emphasis. 

He rolled his eyes playfully, helping her stand and leading her toward the dining hall, “I’ll eat and I'll sleep, and I'll make sure you do the same.” he said. 

She leaned her head on his chest, since he was so damn tall she couldn’t reach his shoulders, “I think I like this place, but I still think being stuck in the past might be bad.” she said sluggishly. 

He hummed, “Probably.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely evening and comment random thoughts. Are there any non canon ships that you ship more than the canon ships? (like Fenrys and Aelin or Elide and Manon)?


	7. The Secret to Any Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright my darling Moonmoons, due to the greatest case of writer's block I've ever experienced, I might not update for a week or so after tmr. I don't want to force anything, cuz then it will be bad and very chopped up.

There was a click, then a scraping of metal as Juniper’s cell door opened. Gabbie walked in - in the form of another woman - but she couldn’t complain. “Princess.” she greeted. 

“Lady Lochan.” Gabbie returned, “Gods how I wish your name started with L.”

Juniper snorted, “Yes, my father’s misfortune was luckily not passed to his children. “

Gabbie looked at her worried, “Are you alright? You look pale.”

Juniper sighed, “How long’s it been since I saw daylight?”

“Three hours.”

Juniper blinked, “Jeez, I’m a drama queen.” she groaned. 

Gabbie chuckled, “I don’t blame you. Three hours alone in a dark cell, I’d go crazy too.”

Juniper frowned, “Why a dark cell? Wouldn’t I be more crazed by the bugs and possible piss and vomit on the floor?”

Gabbie was about to take a step inside the cell, when she suddenly thought better of it. “You don’t care about bugs, or rats.” she said, “But you do have a strange fear of the dark, you know, considering who your dad is.”

Juniper narrowed her eyes, “How the hell do you know I have a fear of the dark?”

Gabbie gave her a soft smile, “You always stick closer to me on garden walks at night, and any other nightly activity.”

Juniper sighed, “Of course I do. On other matters, any chance you got me out or are we doing prison break?”

Gabbie grinned, “Actually, I got us an audience with the queen.”

~ ~

Rhian knew his way around the castle. Since he was the crown prince he had to - mostly so he could avoid the council meetings he was forced to attend. This castle, however, was strange. He located where the secret passages were, but since most of them seemed to not have been built yet, they kept running into dead ends. 

Rhian cursed for the tenth time in the hour they’d been trying to get around the castle. “Dead end, again.” he let out a frustrated grunt, “How does anyone here get around?” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Jay smiled slightly, “I think they use the hallways, Rhian.” he said, the laugh evident in his voice. 

Rhian growled, “Shut it.”

Jay smiled, taking his hand, “Why don’t we just disguise ourselves as guards or something and take a look around.” he tugged on his hand. 

Rhian sighed, “Fine, but we should go as servants, way more inconspicuous.”

Jay arched a brow, “Do you normally dress up as a servant to sneak around your own castle?” he asked. 

Rhian grinned, “No, but I can dress up for you if you’d like.” he said, pecking Jay on the cheek. 

Sadly, Jay had control over himself and winnowed them into the laundry rooms. Rhian frowned, “How’d you know where the laundry is?”

Jay shrugged, “Thalia and I liked exploring castles in our youth.” he smirked, “And I might have gotten that same idea a few weeks ago.”

They were interrupted by a surprised squeak. A young girl in a white uniform was staring at them wide eyed. Rhian immediately plastered a grin on his face and came up to her, “Good afternoon, could we bother you for a few uniforms?”

The girl’s eyes widened and she turned to run, but Jay winnowed in front of her - looking much more menacing than Rhian. “Just give us the uniforms and we’ll go. We’re not here to hurt anyone.”

Rhian winced at his tone. He slowly approached the girl and took out some gold coins, “We’ll pay you. I promise we’re not here to do any harm, we just don’t feel like getting arrested.”

The girl reached out for the gold - then kneed Rhian hard in the groin - she took the coins and pushed past Jay into the hallway. Jay ran over to Rhian, who was leaning over sucking in small breathes. “Great tactic.” Jay said sarcastically.

Rhian glared at him, “Shut up. She’s fae, and gods she hit hard.”

“You okay?” Rhian didn’t miss the corner of Jay’s lips pulling up.

He growled, “I think I’d like to repay the favor.”

Jay chuckled, “I think if you try that she’ll cut it off next.” Rhian rolled his eyes and lumbered out into the hall. Jay cursed, “What the hell are you doing?”

Rhian stood to his full height and projected an arrogance only a prince could muster. He walked through the halls and winked back at Jay, “I’ve decided to become a courtier.” he said. 

Jay sighed, “This is the part where we get captured.”

“We’ll be fine. We blend in greatly.”

Jay gave him a flat look and pointed past him, “No, I mean this is the part where we get captured because there are twenty guards behind you.”

Rhian turned, and groaned. “And here I thought we were getting away with something.” he muttered. 

One of the guards yelled at them to stay still and put their hands in the air. They did no such thing. Jay casually went over to Rhian and placed a hand on his shoulder. He frowned and put his hand on Rhian’s wrist. Rhian gave him a questioning look, and Jay’s frown deepened. 

“If you’re wondering what happened to your magic, it won’t work.” There was a young woman in her early twenties, black hair and stunning sapphire eyes. She smiled, “Only my magic works now boys, I’d suggest you surrender.”

Rhian cocked his head, “And who are you?”

“The queen.” she replied, “And that’s all you need to know.”

Jay and Rhian exchanged a look, “Queen Havillard?” he inquired. She nodded. 

Rhian sighed, “Sorry, then.”

Her eyes narrowed, “For wha-” her eyes widened and she gave a shout of warning a moment before the floor turned to ice and a powerful wind pushed back all of the soldiers.

They all groaned, some unconscious after hitting the ice. The ice disappears and the males are gone. 

Jay and Rhian made it to a completely different wing of the castle before they stopped. Jay‘s brows kept drawing together and coming apart, like he was trying to solve some great puzzle. Rhian sent a lick of flame skittering down the dark hallway. 

“So only I have magic? That’s annoying.”

Jay set his jaw, “I’m going to have some words with your ancestor. I feel like I’ve been encased in iron.”

Rhian took a look around, “So we’re stuck in the past, and now the castle guard and the queen are after us. Lovely. Maybe we should try getting to the bottom of this somewhere else.” he said. 

Jay trained his dark blue eyes on the prince, “And how do you suggest we get out of here? I can’t shift, and you turning into a wyvern would be both draining and far from inconspicuous.” 

Rhian peared out a window. Somehow, they were about five stories up. “I could use the wind to slow your fall.”

Jay gave him a flat look, “I didn’t know it was your fantasy to see me die on the castle grounds.” he said sarcastically. 

Rhian chuckled, “I promise I won’t drop you.”

Jay hummed, “You better not.”

~

The prison led out to a back courtyard in the palace. It made a prison break nearly impossible since the only way out was either through the mountains or through the palace. 

Thalia and Elentiya were caught in the mob of prisoners. “If we shift, the avion guards will catch us.” Elentiya shouted over the noise. 

Thalia squinted up at the mountain, “I can winnow us to the mountain and we could travel from there.”

“What about the wolves?” Elentiya asked. 

“Once we get to the mountains we can shift and get out of range. We can’t fly here in open air but they won’t be able to locate us there.” She winked, “The secret to any escape is a good distraction, and these prisoners will provide an excellent one.”

Elentiya nodded, “So then where do we go from there?”

“If Jo and Angus got taken here too, we need to find them. Where’s somewhere we’d all go, Orynth?”

Elentiya shook her head, “Orynth might not be the first place they look.” she said, “But until we figure it out, we can go to aunt Levi’s. She has a house outside of Maeve’s greater broders. Plus, she’s hardly ever home so we can use it to rest.”

Thalia nodded, “Even if she is home, she’ll scent you’re a Whitethorn, I doubt she’ll turn away her own kin.”

Elentiya took her hand, “Okay, so Levi’s, then we figure out where everyone else went.” she said. Thalia took her hand and winnowed them to the mountains, where they then shifted and headed toward her great aunt’s house. 

~

Mari and her sisters had been back in Perranth for a few days. Her youngest sister, Ava, had been fussing ever since their father left, something they all tended to do whenever one of their parents was gone. It was no secret to all of them that their parents had a knack for getting in trouble. 

What was worse was that Mari was now too aware of everything that went on. She knew that whoever her father had gone to meet was dangerous, and it was possible he could be hurt. She tried not to think about it, especially since she had to focus on her family now. 

She was the oldest, and even though their mother was immortal and blessed with superior strength and senses, it didn’t make her fae. To that effect, it was usually Mari and Angus who guarded Perranth and their family whenever things got dangerous. 

She came into the sitting room, finding Cali reading a book on the couch. Ava was on the floor, playing with one of the dolls Fenrys had given her from his last trip overseas.  _ “She reminded me of a smart young female I know.” _ he’d said. Ava hadn’t ever been away from that doll. 

Mari hears a knock on the door, her brows furrowing since nobody is supposed to visit - the whole city is on lockdown. Her mother is upstairs, so her sister immediately goes running for the door. 

“I’ll get it.” she yells gleefully. 

She hears the door open and her sister asking the name of the person, which is strange, since we know everyone in Perranth. Mari gets an uneasy feeling that is all too familiar.  _ Danger.  _ A voice in her head whispers.  _ Get the child away. Get them all out.  _

She rushed to the door, to find a man. His hair is greying and his eyes are assessing Ava with a morbid curiosity that makes Mari’s blood boil. She stepped into the receiving room, “Ava, come here.” she called. Her sister obediently came to her side, “Go get your sister and go upstairs to mom, alright?” Ava glanced at her worriedly - she was a quick learner - but she obeyed, going into the other room. 

Mari didn’t speak until she heard her sister’s padding up the stairs, Cali no doubt going to warn their mother something was wrong. “Who are you?” she finally said, there was something strange about his scent. 

He smiled, an awful, vile thing that had her skin crawling. “You must be Marion.” he said, his voice laced with venom, “Yet you look nothing like her.” he almost sneered. 

She said with deadly calm, “Get out of this house and crawl back into whatever cave you came out of. I won’t warn you again.”

He ignored her, taking a small step into the mansion, “Is my niece home? I heard from sources she married a bastard half breed, sired two of them as well.”

People upon meeting the twins would always assume Angus was the calm one, while Mari would be the one to react to this sort of thing - and they’d be wrong. Angus had always been more affected by these sorts of taunts, while - like her father - Mari had been better at letting them go. 

This time though, it felt strangely personal. She bared her teeth at him, “Leave, or I’ll paint the street with your blood.” There was a shuddering gaso behind her. 

She turned to find her mother, her face pale and drawn, her hand gripping the door frame. One of her feet was bent under her, and Mari immediately knew who was before her. The process to heal her foot had been long, and Elide had only started it after June was born, which meant Mari had been old enough to remember the screaming and crying and the fearful look in her mother’s eyes whenever she was confronted with the memories of her abuse. Of her uncle Vernon’s abuse. 

She turned back to the door, Vernon’s face set in a sneer. “Hello, niece.” he said. She didn’t need to turn around to know her mother got paler. 

Mari bared her teeth and let out the most feral growl she possessed, “Get the fuck out of my city.” she said, “Or I will kill you where you stand.”

He barely registered her. He smiled at Elide, “Till we meet.” he said, then threw some type of sphere into the house. 

Mari smelled the hellfire a second before it hit the ground, and she lunged for her mother, covering her as best she could, as the small bomb exploded, taking the front of their home with it.

Her ears were ringing and everything was muffled. She could hear people rushing around them, the faint voice of Nox Owen drifting around the room somewhere. She looked up to see the whole front of their house was in splinters. She was outside on a cot, a healer beside her, asking her questions. 

“Mother.” she moaned out. She remembered covering her mother from the blast, but if she felt this bad with her natural healing abilities, something really bad could have happened to her mother. 

She saw Nox come into her sight line, he was very blurry. “She’s alright Mari, you saved her. I need you to tell me if anything hurts.”

Mari squeezed her eyes shut, “Dizzy,” she mumbled, “Stomach is…”

She leaned over the cot and hurled on the grass. Someone put a hand on her back, stroking down the length of her spine. “It’s alright child, breathe.” A glass of chilled water was pressed to her lips and Mari forced herself to drink it. 

The nausea started to subside and her headache lessened. She could finally see clearly. Her mother was lying on another cot, healers hovered over her. There was a line of blood coming from her ears, as Mari was sure there was on her own. She managed to sit up enough to take more of the water. 

“What happened.” she rasped. 

Nox knelt beside her cot, refilling the water glass, “Vernon Lochan threw a bomb into the foyer of the house. Your shield plus the wyrdmarks around the house managed to contain the blast, but the hellfire still hit you and your other.” he paused, “There were iron shards in it. We’re all fortunate neither of your sisters were there. We had to pry the shards out of your back, and a few out of your mother’s arms.”

“What injuries do we both have?”

The woman who had previously comforted her - a healer who she recognized as personally appointed by Yrene - placed a cool cloth on her forehead. “Both of you were very fortunate. Since you’re immune to iron, the shards didn’t inhibit your natural healing abilities. You’ll have some scars, but really the only damage was the impact to your head. You’ll get dizzy spells for a while, but as long as you drink cold water and eat full meals at the allotted times you’ll be fine.”

“And my mother?”

The healer sighed, “For her, it is the head injury I’m most worried about. The blast shattered her eardrums, and even with the healers here, she might still need weeks of therapy to recover. The physical injuries, however, aren’t as dire. Just a few scars on her arms, and a good headache for a week. Same diet as you. And no fighting for either of you, no powers, no training, and no overexertion. I want you two limp in bed.” she said sternly. Mari like this girl, she was demi fae, and the same age as Juniper, so she was a little more like a sister to Mari. 

“What about my sisters?” she asked.

Now the healer smiled, “Just shaken. Cali managed to calm Ava down and now they’re sleeping.”

Except they weren’t. Cali came running over to her eldest sister, tears running down her face. “Mari, are you ok? What happened? They won’t tell me how the hell this happened.”

Mari’s eeys widened, she had never seen her sister upset. Cali tended to be a stone wall, not unpleasant, but she never showed raw emotion like this. Mari took her sister into her arms, despite the pounding in her head, “Shh, I’m fine Cali, mom and I are alright.” she soothed. 

Cali pulled away from her, the mask of neutrality snapping back into place, “We’re going to Orynth as soon as we can move you two. The house is ruined anyways, and if we stay with one of the city folk we might just endanger them.” She took a glance at their mother, “And Aelin sent word that father will be back in a few days.”

Mari sucked in a breath, “He’s never going to let us out of his sight again, just like when we were kids.” she said, managing a smile. 

Her sister gave her a little one in return, “Like when we were kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the name of encouragement, please leave a comment and tell me your favorite part of this - or if you read my other one - or my other story, Here We Go Again. Love you all!


	8. What is Finally Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I forgot to post on sunday, but lo and behold, the inspiration is back!

Lorcan and everyone else had made it back to Doranelle in three days. When they got to the castle gates, Hazel lay a hand on his arm, “Many things have happened.” she murmured, “The dark ones of past memories have come back to haunt, the man of evil has come for…” she trailed off as Rowan and Vaughan came out, looking agitated. 

“Seriously? You let her out?” Vaughan growled, “Of course, why wouldn’t you let her out?”

Hazel grinned, “Hello birdy, scared I’ll clip your wings?” he snarled at her, she snarled right back. Her violet eyes glistened in the light, “Ah, the other bird. The fairer bird, the father of the ice and fire.” She hummed, “The child was more serious, and prettier.” she walked past the pair, “We should go see the queen of fire, much to say, much to tell.” She said cheerily. 

Rowan looked to Aedion, “So?”

Aedion grunted, “She refused to tell us anything until everyone was here. She wants Lys and Elide and basically the entire inner court.”

“Good.” Vaughan said, “They’re all in the throne room waiting.”

They all went to the throne room. It had two long tables, ladened with maps, charts, a few scattered plates of half eaten food. Everyone fell quiet when they entered the room. 

Lorcan’s eyes snapped to his wife, who was sitting beside his eldest daughter with ice in her hand. He walked over to her, kneeling beside her chair, noticing bandages on her arms. “Elide.”

She smiled, placing a hand on his, “We’re fine, just a little incident with some hellfire.”

Aelin growled, pointing to Lorcan, “Once we find the kids, you and I are going on a hunt.”

He could already sense where this was going, “Elide, who did this to you?” he asked with a lethal calm.

“It’s fine.” she said, “You don’t need to worry.”

“It was Vernon.” Aelin growled, “He got away during the war and threw a hellfire bomb into the house.”

Lorcan’s jaw clenched. There was a soft laugh behind him. He turned to find Hazel laughing softly, “Ahh, the dark evil, he has come.” Her face turned serious as she looked at Manon and the others, “I told you: loose ends. You did not wonder what happened to the enemies that got away? Did not just think they would stay in hiding, to be shunned by all for the rest of eternity?” She let out a dark laugh, “No, no. They have come. But your children vanish not because of them. They vanish for…”

She trailed off, wandering toward the doors. “Where the hell are you going?” Aelin shouted. The candles around them flared. 

Hazel ran an idle finger over one of the maps, “There is something… Something ancient. I sense it’s presence here. I…” she trailed off again. She went to the map of Erilea and Doranelle. 

There were pins and small figures for war strategy, she took them away. Her midnight hair rippled slightly, blowing her scent onto everyone. She radiated a mute power, something that seemed much smaller than it actually was, and they could feel it thrumming in the air. 

She placed out a few figures in Doranelle, then in Terrasen and Adarlan, in the Red Desert, and finally, in the witch kingdom. “There.” she said, “That is the placement of all of your children. In their places, unmoving until the bell is struck.”

“What does that mean?” Elide asked, “And who, specifically, do these pins represent?”

Hazel grinned, “Truly the heir of Annieth I see.” she clicked her tongue, “Angus and Josephin are in the Red Desert under the help and instruction of the grand master, Lothian and Evan are in the wastes with queen Rhiannon, Jay and Rhian in Adarlan where queen Regina resides, Gabbie and Juniper in Terrasen - Juniper currently locked in the dungeons - and Elentiya and Thalia have just come from meeting me, now on their way to Levi Salveterre’s home.”

Mari leaned forward to observe the map, wincing slightly, “So how do they find each other?”

Hazel sat primely in one of the chairs, “They shall find each other in the same way your parents all did during the first war, through fate. One way or another, they will find each other, it is only a matter of when.” 

“And how do they get home?” Fenrys asked, “You said they’re five hundred years in the past, so how the hell do they get back here without aging hundreds of years?”

She narrowed her eyes at the map, “They must find the origin of what brought them back in time in the first place. Once they find the source, they will return home.”

“And you can’t help them in any way?” Elide asked. 

Hazel pursed her lips, “No. My curse is that of knowledge, I have no power to bring them back here, nor to send anyone to them.”

“Never met someone who thought infinite knowledge was a curse.” Aelin snorted. 

Hazel pinned the queen with a gaze so ancient, most of the people in the room shrunk from the look, “Knowledge,” she grit out, “Is only a blessing so long as it is limited. This.” she hissed, motioning toward herself, “Is nothing but punishment. I see everything, whether I want to or not. I see life, and I see death. I could tell you when, how, and with whom you die. I could give you the exact date this kingdom ceases to exist and the moment this world will end, and yet I cannot escape.” Her face fell, a sorrowful look overtaking her, “I envied Maeve for her lack of heart, her ability to live for thousands of years without the weight of all that life. I crave for what I was, I crave… Well, I envy you as well I suppose.” she said to Elide, “Or I at least envy what you were: human, mortal, in charge of your own life and free.”

She sighed, “I will give you what you want. I will not scheme or trick, I was never much good at it anyways. I will stay until peace is restored to your empire and your children are home safe. And I only ask for a single freedom.” she said. 

Aelin nodded, “I agree to your terms. You are freed, and shall not be confined by any crown.”

She chuckled, “That is not the freedom I wish for, heir of fire. I wish for death.” They all stiffened, making her chuckled again, “Worry not, it is my own death I seek. I tire of immortality, and of this body. I tire of looking like a ghost. I wish to look upon my native land with fresh eyes, human eyes.” She smiled at Aelin, “Only one with gods blood can kill me, so I ask for your oath that you will do so when it is all over.”

Aelin looked slightly troubled, but she nodded again, “When this is over, if that is still your wish, I shall grant it.”

There was a hum of power in the air, then it fizzled to nothing. Hazel smiled, “I am tired from the journey, I will rest now. But if you wish to know more about the whereabouts of your children, ask the one that is here.” she indicated Mari, and they all saw the slight furrow in her brow, as if she were concentrating on something. 

“I can only feel Angus if that’s what you mean.” she murmured. “He’s been in a fight with someone, and he’s still very angry, and anxious.”

Hazel smiled, “He handles himself well in battle, as does young Josephin.” she said. She turned and walked toward the door, “Good evening to you all.” It was morning. 

~ ~ ~

“Do they intend to feed us at any point?”

Lothian didn’t deign to respond as she looked out of their cell through the small grill in the iron door. She was giving him the silent treatment. She wasn’t really angry with him - she was more annoyed - but she needed to take her anger out on something and if she talked to him they would fight, and then she might kill him. She didn’t feel confident about going back home just to tell the queen of Terrasen she murdered her son because he pissed her off. 

Lothian was resigned to banging on the door, “Hello.” she called, “Give me a damn audience with your queen or by the bloody mother I will kill you all.”

Evan rolled his eyes, “That’s very diplomatic for a princess. Did Iskra Yellowlegs teach you that method of communication or is it natural?” he said sarcastically. 

She snarled, “Do you have a better idea?”

He sighed, then stood and walked over to her. There was a guard outside their door standing stone faced, “Excuse me, my name is Evan Whitethorn, prince Whitethorn if you will. I was sent for an audience with your queen in the interest of helping you in this war you’re in with the Ironteeth.” the guard turned to him, assessing his scent, the silver hair and pine green eyes, the clothes that only royalty could afford. 

She grunted, “I’ll tell the queen.” she said. “But that one stays in the cell.” she said, pointing to Lothian. 

He pursed his lips, “Excuse my companion for her attitude,” he gave her a stern look, “She is my spy from the Blackbeak camps and she’s become a little riled up in their presence. I assure you she means no harm to your queen. But she will cooperate if you insist on keeping her cuffed.” he added. Lothian was about to retort but he gave a sharp shake of his head, shutting her up.

The guard grunted, “Fine. Wait here.” she said, a little sneer in Lothian’s direction. 

A few minutes later three other guards entered the cell, one chaining Evan and the other two restraining Lothian. “You do realize they might just be taking us to an execution, don’t you?”

“Well then it’s a good thing we could get out of these if we wanted to.” he hissed back. 

They were brought to a grand throne room. Rhiannon stood at the end of a long table, studying battle strategies. She glanced up for a moment, then waved her hand, and the guards stepped away. Evan shifted the cuffs on his wrists. When he was young, he had been trained to get out of metal cuffs, not iron. His mother had been very against using it, even to train. He hadn’t suspected it to sting so much. 

Rhiannon directed her gaze to him, “You say you’re a Whitethorn come to help us with this conflict.”

He bowed his head in respect, “I’m sorry to say that my words were a slight deception.” the guards tensed, but Rhiannon motioned for him to go on, “I am a Whitethorn, but I was not sent by anyone. It was not my forward intention to help with this conflict, but as we are here, we could always be of help.”

“A singular witch and fae? How would you help us?”

“I have mentioned my friend here is a spy, she could be useful in discovering their plans.”

“How do we know you’re not spies for them?” a witch asked, he looked to be a general of some sort. 

Lothian spoke, “Because besides the fact that he’s male, he’s also fae, and they hate both of those.” Evan gave her a peculiar look, which she ignored, “And if you want to know a reason for me, I am also a Crochan, and half human, which they aren’t too keen on either.”

“Ironteeth are all half human, and a Crochan they would sneer at, yes, but you seem to inhibit qualities more keen to a Blackbeak.” Rhiannon said in an even tone, making Lothian flinch. 

“I was raised around both clans.” she said, “The ironteeth just held more influence over my personality. And the courtiers in my father’s court made me very angry.” she added. 

Evan held back the urge to snort, “She’s more like her mother,” he said. 

“And who is your mother?”

He realized Lothian wasn’t looking at the queen’s face. If he were seeing an exact likeness to her mother, he would be disconcerted as well. “My mother is Manon Blackbeak Crochan.”

“And your human father?”

He was sure Lothian was going to glare, but her face remained blank. “Dorian Havillard II.” she said. 

There were some murmured gasps around the war table. Rhiannon rubbed her chin, “The Havillard line is passed to a woman named Regina, but her father’s name was Reginald, not Dorian. There has been no Dorian in the Havillard line.” she said solemnly. 

“He’s not in the Havillard line yet.” Evan said. He shifted his cuffs again, rubbing the sore flesh. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Rhiannon asked. 

He gave her a polite smile, “Iron stings a little.”

“Of course, take them off.” she ordered one of the guards standing behind them. “If you intend to help, then tell me, how can she be the daughter of a man yet to be born?”

Evan thanked the guard once the iron was off, it had left red imprints on where he already had scars. “We’re from the future, somewhere around five hundred years.”

Rhiannon’s face didn’t change, “I see. So you know the outcome of this war?”

Evan and Lothian exchanged a look, but Evan didn’t know the full history. “You defend this city against the three matrons for three days and three nights.” Lothian said somberly, “And on the final day as you fall, you curse the lands so no Ironteeth may ever claim the wastes again. Five hundred years from then, my mother goes to war with the fae against the rest of the ironteeth and the valg. She unites the remaining Crochans with the Ironteeth sworn to her, and breaks the curse, becoming the last Crochan queen.”

One of the guards cursed, “Bullshit, how could she be a Crochan queen?”

Lothian didn’t break her gaze from Rhiannon, “My grandmother is Lothian Blackbeak, daughter of the blackbeak matron, and my grandfather is Tristan Crochan, the last prince. My great grandmother killed them both and tried to kill both of my parents many times, so I have no allegiance to the matrons, I never have.”

Rhiannon tilted her head, a slight smile gracing her lips, “So you are indeed my kin. And you swear no fealty to the matrons of Ironteeth?”

Lothian bared her teeth, “I don’t swear fealty to anyone, but I swear service to my people, none of which are here at this time.”

“As any good ruler should.” Rhiannon said, “and you, prince of Doranelle?”

He grinned, “My father is a Whitethorn prince, and my mother is the queen of Terrasen.”

“It seems our hospitality was wasted.”

Evan smiled, “Oh not at all, she’s too pampered in my opinion, she could use a day in the dungeons to reflect on her attitude.” Lothian growled at him, he flashed her a charming smile. 

Rhiannon had a ghost of a smile on her face, amusement flickering in her eyes. It reminded Lothian of the look her aunts Rhiannon and Asterin gave her, like they knew some secret. It made her blood boil.

Rhiannon looked them over, “Have either of you ever fought in a war?”

“No.” they chorused. “But we’re trained, and I promise you, not feeble.” Evan added. 

Rhiannon smiled, “I would not assume you are, but if you come from the future I would hate to send you into battle before going home.”

Lothian groaned quietly, “We don’t know how to get home.” she whispered to Evan.

“Yeah, I may have forgotten about that problem.” he said. 

Rhiannon motioned them to come to the map, pointing to Doranelle, “There is a legend that a woman dwells within the dungeons in the city of rivers, a woman who knows all. An oracle of sorts, you will find.”

Evan’s jaw clenched, “My family doesn’t have the best relationship with Maeve.” he said. 

“If you are a Whitethorn, you will easily be granted access, though I understand why you wouldn’t want to use your Galathynius heritage. It is no secret Maeve seeks that bloodline.” She tapped the spot again, “But either way, you should try, or you can look to your kin east of us.”

“Isn’t there a wyrdkey in your family’s possession right now?” Lothian asked. 

Evan studied the map, “We both know that's not a road we should go down. We don’t have to go for those options anyways, my aunt lives near Doranelle, and even if she’s only four hundred right now, she’ll know what to do.”

“Did anyone else come over with you?” Rhiannon asked.

Lothian’s brows went up, “We don’t know. My brother might be here.” she muttered. 

“Any one of my siblings could be here.” Evan said, “And there’s no way to find them.”

“We can’t search all those kingdoms.” Lothian said. 

“To get from here to Doranelle, you have to cross over the Adarlan or Terrasen territory. You could always go through Rifthold, if your family has come here too, they might go to their own kingdoms.” Rhiannon suggested. 

“We could also send out signals.” Evan said.

Lothian tilted her head, “Could we send out messengers to each kingdom in the continent?” She asked Rhiannon.

Rhiannon’s smile was almost sad, “If we are to be taken by war, I would like to spare as many as possible. And I suppose I should help you get home in any way I can. Give me the message you want to send and I will send my swiftest messengers on their brooms.”

“Tell them to go to each kingdom and write in the public squares: go where the lightning strikes.” Evan said. “Anyone from our time will know what it means.”

Rhiannon gave the order to her guards, they immediately left the room. One of her generals came into the room, “My queen, the Ironteeth have come to the gates, they’ll attack by nightfall.”

Rhiannon straightened, “Ready the army, protect the city. Get as many out as you can. This is between me and the matrons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Comment, kudo. What do you think is going on? Someone please tell me, my brain’s been going crazy.


	9. I Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @Anne_reads love you babe, really encouraging me. Literally commenting on every chap, thank you so much. Even if you don’t have anything to say, I still appreciate comments. Say hi really quick.

Gabbie led Juniper out of the cell into a dimly lit hallway. This part of the palace was old, and hardly any guards were stationed. When Juniper had been locked up, Gabbie had taken some time after getting the audience to look around the city. It reminded her of Rifthold’s slums. Everything was dirty, there were children thin as sticks stealing food from carts - what scarce food they could find at least. 

The only thing that seemed to be getting money was the palace itself. The gardens were well kept, the kitchens stocked, the staff in great numbers, and the furniture looked like it cost a fortune. She remembered studying this queen’s reign, Ophinia. She was the youngest of three sisters and had one younger brother. One sister had been married off and the eldest had killed herself after she’d found her lover dead in another woman’s bed. 

Ophinia had been an unlawful ruler, only caring about the luxuries provided to her, and her two daughters. It was said that one was just as harsh as her mother, but the elder was as kind as Ophinia’s sisters had been. Gabbie really hoped Annabeth was the kind one. The other sister was Astrid, and they looked alike, so she hoped she could fool them.

They entered the throne room, the marble polished so they could see their reflections. Ophinia’s little brother had been charged to take the throne after his sisters, since people believed Ophinia had something to do with her eldest sister’s death. Henry had fallen ill and died when he was fourteen - his sister was twenty - and she took the throne. 

Gabbie’s eyes flew to the amulet of Orynth around her neck. The history books said when she became queen, the fields went dry, the livestock withered, and the crops died. They had been in famine for twenty years, other kingdoms giving as much help as possible. 

The queen had the same brown hair as the face Gabbie now wore, but her eyes were a muted gray, a color that seemed to leek misery. They both bowed. 

Ophinia was leaning on her throne, her hair loose over her shoulders, the points of her ears peaking just above. She stared at them for a long moment, “It is a strange thing, to see a princess take interest in such a… thing.” she sneered at Juniper. 

Though it took every ounce of strength to bury her pride, Juniper knelt to the floor, “I am humbled with your presence and grateful for the opportunity to explain myself.”

The Ashryver prince - James, or something plain like that - stood still beside the throne, his eyes on Gabbie. The queen smiled, “Such a good peasant. Tell me, why did prince Ashryver find you in my daughter’s room?”

“I was instructed to wait in the room for her, I was only admiring a drawing on her bed table.” she said, not raising her head. She remembered the drawing on the table, from the angle that the prince came in, it would look like she was admiring it. 

“Who instructed you?”

“The head maid, Remia. I was told if the princess accepted me as her maid, I would be given my uniform and tasks.” she said evenly, a perfect liar. Gabbie had told her the head maid’s name when they were in the dungeon, Juniper making up the rest as she went. 

The queen tapped a finger against the throne, “So you are a new maid who took an interest in my daughter’s drawing and was merely caught at the wrong angle.” she said thoughtfully, “I would believe you, if it weren’t for the woman next to you.”

Gabbie looked shocked, “Mother?”

The queen growled, “Perhaps you aren’t as good a spy as you thought, since you chose the wrong attitude for the form you inhabit.” She snapped her fingers, and two young girls came out of an adjacent chamber. One looked like Gabbie did, but she was sneering. The other also looked like Gabbie, but her hair was slightly brighter, and her eyes were a soft chestnut instead of the deep chocolate of her sister. 

Gabbie mentally kicked herself. It was Annabeth who was cruel, Astrid had soft eyes and a kind heart. Either way, now both girls were here, and their cover was blown. 

“Show us your true form, shifter.” the queen said mildly. 

Gabbie moved closer to Juniper, her hair turning dark, her eyes to the soft hue of her father’s, and her skin to a light tan. Juniper gripped her hand in reassurance, having already risen - defiance in her eyes. 

The true Annabeth sneered, “Shifter, bitch.” She turned to her mother, “She impersonated me, kill her.” the queen seemed morbidly delighted by her daughter’s cruelty. 

“Don’t you fucking touch her.” Juniper said, standing in front of her protectively, holding her closer. 

“How dare you speak to me like that!” she yelled. “Guards.”

“Run!” Juniper yelled. 

They dashed out of the throne room, Annabeth and Ophinia’s shouts following them. Gabbie led them to a high tower, knowing the way down was blocked by guards. They got to the tower, but there wasn’t anything they could use to climb down. 

“Go.” Juniper said. 

“They’ll kill you.” Gabbie said, “We can go the other way.” they heard the sound of guards rushing up the steps, and saw the glint of iron. 

“Go.” June repeated. 

Gabbie shook her head, silver lining her eyes, “Please, don’t. I can’t leave you.”

Juniper touched her cheek, “When I was in that dark cell, I imagined you rescuing me, and I wasn’t afraid anymore.” She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, “I’m not good with caring, but I care for you, Gabbie.” she whispered. 

Gabbie let out a small sob, “Junie, please.”

Juniper smiled, and right as the guards reached them, she pushed Gabbie off the tower. They were so stunned, they paused for a moment. Juniper knew Gabbie couldn’t transform into anything bigger than a horse, which is why she hoped she was far away. 

The guards came out of their shock and pointed iron swords at her. Juniper wasn’t immune like her elder siblings, none of her sisters were. Iron would hurt her and sadly, she didn’t have much of an advantage over seven grown men. The clouds blocked out the sun, covering her in shadows and the wind swept behind her, raising the hairs on her neck. 

She expected the bite of iron by now, but the guards were once again frozen in place. She took a peek behind her. There was a wyvern behind her, no bigger than the size of a horse. It growled and the guards stepped back.

Juniper’s eyes widened, “Gab?” she asked, staring into her eyes, her Ashryver eyes. The wyvern huffed and shifted so she had a clear path to it’s back. Juniper huffed a laugh and climbed on, “That’s my girl.” she said. 

Gabbie turned and flew away from the castle. Juniper looked back, erecting a shield around them - there was nobody following them, good. 

They flew for hours, despite Juniper’s pleading for Gabbie to rest. She refused every time. Eventually, she couldn't stay in the air, so she stopped a few meters from the nearest town. The second she shifted back, she collapsed into Juniper’s arms. 

Juniper cursed, “You’re on the edge of a burnout.” she scolded. Gabbie sagged in her arms. 

Juniper built a fire and went into the town to purchase proper food and bedding. She couldn’t go hunting with Gabbie so vulnerable. They only had one knife. She came back balancing two bowls of cold soup on one arm, carrying a pack of warm clothes and blankets in the other. 

She put down the pack and placed the bowls near the fire. “We’ll need to reheat them, and I’ll give you half of mine.” Gabbie didn’t argue, instead just giving her dazed smile. 

Juniper sat next to her, laying the blanket over them both, and Gabbie snuggled to her side, “Before you pushed me off the tower,” an accusatory glance toward Juniper, “you said you cared for me. In what way did you mean?” she asked.

Juniper didn’t meet her stare, gazing into the crackling fire. “I,” Gabbie said, taking her hand, “have always had a little crush on you. This might be wishful thinking, but I could have sworn it sounded like you were confessing the same.”

Juniper cracked a small smile, “I might have.” Her face fell, “I’m not, I don’t really know how to do this.”

“Why not, never been with a female?” Gabbie asked sincerely.

Juniper huffed, “I have, once. But, whenever I was with males I was attracted to them, but not…” she huffed, “I never wanted to have sex with anyone, but I liked the other things… the romantic parts. Is that weird?” she asked. 

Gabbie stroked a thumb over Juniper’s hand, “If that is what you feel, then it is completely valid. You are who you are June, it’s not wrong, or weird.” 

Juniper gazed down at her, and smiled, “You are perfect, you know that?”

Gabbie smiled back, “I want you to be comfortable.” she said, “And if you don’t want to-”

“I do.” Juniper said quickly, “I mean, I like you. I want to be your girlfriend.” She bit her lip, “If that’s what you mean.”

Gabbie chuckled, “That is what I meant. And we can go as slow as you want.” 

“Ok.” Juniper said. She regained her serious composure, “Now eat.” she said sternly. 

Gabbie chuckled, sitting up and taking her soup, now hot. 

~

“I can’t believe you actually dropped me.” Jay said, storming down another alleyway. 

“I’m sorry.” Rhian said for the upteeth time, “My magic faltered at the weight of us both.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you shift?” Jay hissed at him. 

Rhian caught his arm, “Blue, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jay growled, “Just stressed.” he sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m not angry at you.”

Rhian wrapped an arm around his middle, “I know. Still, you’re welcome to take out your stress on me.”

Jay turned so he was facing him, “I love you, prince.”

Rhian smirked, “Love you too, Blue.” He looked past him and frowned, “What the hell…”

He walked into the huge square in the middle of town. On every building facing the center fountain was a message written in goat’s blood: Go to where lightning strikes. 

Jay stepped up to his side, “What the hell is that?”

Rhian touched the wall next to them, “It’s a witch message.” he said, “And I think I know who it’s from.” he said, gazing east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Juniper is biromantic. She is romantically attracted to people, but not sexually attracted to them. Also, Cali is supposed to be asexual, but I keep forgetting to add it into a conversation, so if I don’t, then this is just to make you aware of that fact. And I know, this chapter was short, sorry. 
> 
> I'm reading like seven things at once - and breaking all my rules - but once I finish the fic I'm on I'll go regular. Stiff it out for the week and hopefully we'll be golden.


	10. Iron Immunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad had a few friends over for his birthday and they left a few minutes ago and I'm like, "it must be like ten at night"   
> ...  
> NOPE! It's friggin 7 o'clock and I feel tired. Why?????? I think this is my school sched messing with me, cuz I'm not used to having ten hours after school until bed. I'm used to like seven. Anyone else's internal clocks like completely screwed (but in a good way)?

When Jo had finished healing that male, she and Angus had gone back to their rooms with dinner in hand. They found Fionna and Arbol in their room, looking at him wide-eyed. 

“If you had told me you were a healer, I wouldn’t have given you a pregnancy lecture.” Fionna said. 

Jo smiled softly, “My mother tends to handle births, so I’m as inexperienced as you thought I was.” 

Fionna grinned, “Well then, need some more wisdom? All the kids here are daywalkers, so I can’t talk with any of them.” she explained. 

“Jo needs to rest now.” Angus said quietly. 

Arbol nodded, “Aye, she does, and the master wanted to see you, and for me to thank Josephin here for her fine healing.”

Fionna led Jo to the bed, “I’ll keep her company until you get back.” she said, “And thanks. Some of those kids are new here, they wouldn’t have been able to take on those trained soldiers, especially with the iron.” Her eyes clouded, “And I’m sorry, just for the hell of it. Humans can be dicks.”

Angus gave her a small smile, “Fae can be just the same.” 

Arbol led him out of the room, down a series of hallways, until they reached the center of the compound. The room they entered was an antechamber with some couches and chairs to sit in, two rooms went from there, an office, and a bedroom. 

Keiran was in the office, pouring over documents. He looked up once they entered, mouth set in a thin line. “Report?”

Arbol stepped forward, “It was a lone militia group, the lord did not directly send them. As far as we can tell, the weapons were from a market dealer - human. There were several who were young, possibly corrupted by their elder leaders.”

Keiran sighed, “I give you leave to do with them as you will. If you want to send them back for their lord to deal with or if you want to kill them is up to you.” he said. 

Arbol bowed his head, “Thank you, master.”

Keiran’s lips twitched, “Just because the boy is here doesn’t mean you need to be so formal.”

Arbol tilted his head, “I’m not sure what you mean, I always speak this way to you and others.” he said with mirth. Keiran rolled his eyes and motioned for him to leave. 

Angus tried to relax his tense shoulders. Keiran motioned to sit in one of the chairs. “A witch passed into this compound shortly after your wife healed Jasper.” - the young fae male - “She carried a message from two individuals who I believe you might be acquainted with.”

“Where’s the message?” Angus asked evenly. 

“It was verbal: go where lightning strikes. I assume this is something only the people who knew them would know.”

Angus frowned, “Who sent it?”

“A Whitethorn prince and a young witch girl. Both claiming to be from the future.”

Angus sighed, “Evan Whitethorn Galathynius and Lothian Havillard Crochan.” he said. “How did they know we were here?”

“They didn't,” he said, tapping the desk, “At least seven others were sent out with the same message, one even went to Wendlyn. The witches were instructed to put this message in the most public place in each kingdom.”

Angus flexed his jaw, “Two others came with us, along with Lothian and Evan it seems.”

“The witch is waiting downstairs for a response, if you want to give one.”

Angus nodded, “Tell them Thalia and Elentiya are here as well and to meet us in Briarcliff in a week.” He stood to leave, but was interrupted.

“Angus.” Keiran sighed, “Look, I understand you’re still angry, but I want to rectify that.”

Angus was normally forgiving, he never liked holding grudges like his sisters, but this just… “I’m sorry.” he said, “But out of loyalty to my father and due to personal reasons, I can’t forgive you.”

“I understand, but I don’t need you to forgive me. I just need to know you won’t hate me when you return home. Please, I could help you with your magic.”

“I’ve already mastered my magic.”

Keiran chuckled, “Boy, you haven’t even scratched the surface. Your work with shadow bending is impressive, but there are other things you can do.”

“How do you know that.” Angus asked curiously, finally sitting back down.

Keiran raised a brow, “Because your power comes from me, you’re a Darkbringer. Without proper training, I doubt your father would know the full extent of his abilities, therefore neither do you.”

Angus looked reproachful, “And how long would it take?”

“I know you need to get back to your family, so I’ll say a week at most.”

Angus sighed, “Fine, but I need something from you.”

“Of course.”

“I need you to send out spies to find Thalia and Elentiya, along with anyone else who came over.”

“Do you know who that could be?”

Angus closed his eyes, “My sister is back in our time, but I can sense her distress, so I’d assume at least one of my other sisters is here.”

Keiran’s brows rose, “You have sisters?”

Angus met his stare, “I have four sisters, one of them is my twin.”

Keiran cocked his head, “Does your twin have any abilities?”

“She… she makes people see their nightmares, and sometimes dreams. She doesn’t use it though, it normally only works with my powers.”

Keiran nodded, “Darkbringer powers only pass to the males, but since she’s your twin I suppose it’s possible some of your power could have been shared.” He folded his hands over his desk, “One more thing before you go, I would like to know how you’re immune to iron.”

~

Thalia and Elentiya reached Levi’s house in two days. It was very secluded, and the normal markers they had grown up following weren’t there, so they had to search the forest for it. Finally, they found her mansion, nestled deep in the woods. 

The place was empty, at least it seemed that way. The plants surrounding it were from the forest, so nothing needed to be groomed, and she had some kind of spell on the place so it didn’t need to be cleaned either. 

She had always said she didn’t like servants. She sometimes had maids or others when they were young to help take care of them. This place had served as a rest stop to their parents - a place to go when you needed to relax before seeing relatives - so they had come here often. Levi was more like an aunt to them, but technically she was their grandmother - especially since she was so old - but she always acted so young, and she didn’t look a day over twenty five. 

When they entered the house, they were met with Alfred, a demi fae who served as her butler. She had three servants here: Alfred, her maid, Ann, and the cook, Cook. Alfred was the only male in the whole house, but he was her oldest and dearest friend, and he didn’t mind that much. 

Alfred was a quiet male, but like a grandfather. He motioned for them to enter, “She’s been waiting for you.” he said. He was about Lorcan’s age and as far as they knew, was set to inherit her house. 

He was only a few decades old at this point - he didn’t have the thousand years everyone else did - but he was judged to live about six centuries. 

He led them to a living room, filled with leather couches with soft blankets strewn around for the winter months. They sat on one of the couches, sharing a look. 

A female with brown hair and striking pine green eyes entered the room. She and Elentiya could have been sisters for how young she looked. 

Levi sat across from them on a solitary arm chair, “I felt your presence the second you entered onto my land.” She crossed her legs and leaned back, surveying them, “What are two young females doing out here in the woods?” She sniffed, “And why does one of them smell of my brother?” she said to Elentiya. 

“I’m your niece.” Elentiya said confidently. “This is my friend Thalia, we came here to meet you.”

She looked at them in amusement, “So a niece of whose existence I knew not and a Moonbeam whom I’ve never heard of.” she said, contemplating. 

Alfred was watching them from the corner of the room, perhaps more protective than he seemed five centuries in the future. 

Levi turned their attention back to her, “So tell me something, how did you know I lived here?”

“My father told me.” Elentiya responded. 

Levi smiled, “Ah, so Ronan has sent you here, without sending me notice of your arrival?”

“We sent a letter.” Thalia said evenly, “The messenger ust have gotten lost.”

Levi’s lips twitched, “What crafty little liars you are.” She stood, walking to a small table with amber liquid on it. She poured a glass and brought it to her lips, “Did you know that I met my brother ten years ago? He gave me money to build a house wherever I wanted it, or to select a property under our father’s name. I chose this, it was broken down and forgotten, but I built it up. He didn’t and hasn’t ever learned of its existence.” 

She sat back in the chair, swirling the amber liquid in the crystal glass, “My brother had me meet many of our cousins, and his wife. But he’s never mentioned a daughter, and he’s mentioned many things to me.” She stared at them, “I don’t know who you are, but I sense you tell the truth when you claim to be my niece, so perhaps my brother hasn’t discovered you yet. But I also sense the truth that your father told you about this place, and you seemed familiar with the paths that not even I am fully aware of. 

I want you to both tell me who you are, and where - or when - you come from. If you lie - and I’ll know if you do - then I will throw into the mountains for you to brave Maeve’s wolves. If you tell me the truth, I will either allow you to leave, or I will allow you to stay. We’ll see.”

Thalia and Elentiya exchanged a look. “My name is Elentiya Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, I am the eldest daughter of your nephew Rowan Whitethorn and Aelin Galathynius, the queen of Terrasen. Both of them are yet to be born.” she said. 

“And I’m Thalia Moonbeam, my parents are also yet to be born. We live five hundred years from now and we just need your help keeping us safe.”

Levi’s brows rose, “And why do you need that?”

Elentiya winced, “We were imprisoned by Maeve and we escaped, and caused a breakout.” 

Levi snorted, “You should have led with that. Anyone who causes trouble for Maeve is a friend of mine. Or niece, I guess.” She smiled, “So, are there any more of you?”

They exchanged a look, “Our friend Angus and his wife, and maybe more.”

She nodded, “Alright, I’ll send some flyers out to look for anything amiss.” She stood and walked out of the room, leaving them alone with Alfred. 

Alfred came before them and held out an arm, indicating the door, “I’ll lead you to your rooms.” he said. 

~

Angus got back to their room around midnight. Fionna and Jo were sitting on the bed playing cards. “Hey, look who decided to show up.” Fionna said cheerfully. “Well, since you’re here, I’ll be going. Can’t leave the sitter too long with the kids or it all goes to hell.”

Once she left, Angus lay down on the bed, rubbing his forehead. “What happened?” Jo asked, slightly worried. 

“Evan and Lothian are in the witch lands, I told them to meet us in Briarcliff in a few weeks.”

She put his head on her lap and ran her hands through the long strands of short, silky hair. “And?” she prompted. 

He sighed, “And Keiran wants to train me. He also said he wanted to figure out the mystery behind Mari and me.”

“So, the iron thing, or the born in three months after being fully developed for most of the time but tiny?”

He smiled up at her, “You’re never getting over it, are you?”

She huffed, “My mother has been obsessing over it for longer than I’ve been alive, of course I’m never getting over it!” After a moment she sobered and her fingers continued their work, “So did you accept the training?” 

He nodded, “It’s just a week, once it’s done he’ll get us the quickest way to Briarcliff.” he said. 

She smiled, “I think it’s good we’re staying a little longer.” she said, “I think it’s good for you to spend time with him.”

He gave her a look, “I know, I know.” she said, holding up her hands. “But he is your grandfather, and he does want to spend time with you and learn more about you and your sisters.” She thought of her own grandfather, whose first remark upon meeting her was that she was a girl. Her sister, Abigail, hadn’t really met him until she was seven, and even now their relationship with him was strained. 

Angus had met her grandfather before, when they had gotten married - and he had claimed to be happy Anielle would have a lord - and then proceeded to insult his father. 

Angus looked like he could track her train of thought, “I’m sorry. I get that he’s trying and I should let him.” he groaned, “He said he was going to see him in a month for his birthday and claim him.”

“So then maybe he just never finds him.” she reasoned. 

“How?” he asked, “He was famous for four hundred years, everyone’s heard about him. And why would he abandon him in the first place, he’s the father, and fae, he could’ve claimed my father at his birth if he wanted to.”

Jo gave him a sad look, “Maybe he didn’t make it.” she suddenly felt like their conversation was getting heavy, so she diverted the topic, “So, what’s he going to train you to do? Anything interesting?”

Angus smirked, “Apparently I can leap between shadows, and use them as spies of a sort.”

Jo pursed her lips, “So you can send me sweet messages by shadow?”

He sat up and pinned her to the bed, nuzzling her neck, “Would you like me to do that?” he asked, tickling her neck. 

She giggled, “Yes, I would love shadow mail.” she joked, cupping his face. She placed a kiss on his nose, “And I want your shadows serving me when I get too fat to do things for myself.” she said. 

He smiled, “As you command.”

~

“You’re seriously not going to let me help?” Lorcan asked. He was currently watching his wife putting the fresh linens in the closet. She still refused half the staff available to her. 

She was on her tiptoes, trying to put some towels on the top shelf, which was about a foot too tall for her to reach. “Elide.” he said, humor in his voice, “Just let me put them away.”

“I don’t need help.” she grit out.

He chuckled, “I think you do.” he said. He walked over to her, prying the towels from her hands and easily placing them on the shelf.

Elide crossed her arms, “You’re fussing.” she complained. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, careful to avoid the still tender flesh of her arms, “I’m really not, though.” he said, burying his face in the crook of her neck, “And if I am, it’s for good reason.”

She twisted around in his arms, “I told you I’m fine.”

He kissed her forehead, “It’s not the physical injuries I’m worried about.” He said gently, “Don’t think I forgot what happened when Yrene was healing your foot.”

She leaned her head against his chest, “I got over him, I got through that part of my life. I need you to treat me like your wife, not a fragile human.”

He frowned, lifting her chin, “Love, you are anything but fragile. And it’s my job to take care of you, and Mari.” he added. 

Elide snickered, “She won’t let you fuss anymore than I will.”

“No, you’re right, she won’t.” he said, hugging her to his chest, “But she will for Cali.” he said, grinning. 

She smiled, leading him over to the bed. “Let’s sleep now please.” she said. 

They lay down under the covers, Lorcan pulling her back to his chest, kissing her neck. “We’ll get them back.” he whispered, “All of them. They’re strong.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more prewritten chap.😬 I'm posting tmr. And then.... we shall see. Night, lovelies!


	11. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hair is blue!! No joke, I got my hair dyed yesterday and I love it so much!!!!!!! And it's so soft!!!!!!!!

It took a week more for Juniper and Gabbie to reach Rifthold. Juniper had refused to ride Gabbie, so they both just ran. The city was worse than they were used to. The whole thing was just a larger version of the slums. 

Gabbie’s senses were assaulted with the smells and sounds. Her eyes watered at the smoke. They had debated where to go, and since Terrasen wasn’t safe, they decided on Rifthold. They would get supplies, then sail to Doranelle, where Juniper hoped her grandmother, Levi, would be. 

Right now, though, they needed a safe place to go. Gabbie had suggested the warehouse Aelin owned in the slums. Unfortunately, since everything looked like the slums, they had no idea where it was. 

Gabbie sighed, “I’m going to shift, there’s no way we can find it on foot.”

Juniper nodded, “I’ll take the rooftops.” she said. 

Gabbie sailed over the city. She thought tracing the way from the castle would be easier. When she flew toward it, she noticed guards pointing at her. Sensing something wrong, she turned and let the wind carry her away. 

She traced all the way to where the future slums were, catching sight of the familiar warehouse deep in the dregs. She was disguised as a white tailed hawk. She made herself a dark blue, signaling Juniper toward her. She circled the building a few times, then landed on the roof. 

Juniper joined her, landing softly and opening the roof door. They crept down the stairs - masking their scents - and came into the kitchen area. 

Gabbie froze at the same moment Juniper, both of them hearing murmuring coming from one of the bedrooms. Juniper pulled free the knife, and knocked against the door clumsily. The murmurs stopped, and tension filled the air. 

There was shuffling, and if it weren’t for their fae hearing, it would have been silent. They dropped behind the counter, and heard a soft creak as the door came open. Once the figure moved close enough, Gabbie sprung up, claws out. 

She and Rhian collided. “Gabbie!” “Rhian!” they said simultaneously. 

There was the scrape of a knife and they turned to see Juniper lodge her dagger in the wall to not hit Jay. She cursed, “I could have killed you.”

“Not with that puny thing.” Jay said, flicking the handle, “It couldn’t cut butter.” Juniper bared her teeth. 

Gabbie went to her side, easing a hand into hers, “Easy you two. We were all just surprised.” she said, trying to calm them. Juniper took her hand away from Gabbie’s - it stung a little. 

“I’m good.” Juniper growled. “Have you two been here this whole time?” she asked. 

Rhian nodded, “We went to the castle for answers and…” he trailed off. 

“His ancestor tried to kill us.” Jay deadpanned. 

Juniper snorted, “What a coincidence, Gabbie’s Ashryver ancestor got us caught and nearly killed by Aelin’s psychotic ancestor.”

Gabbie pursed her lips, “Insane rulers aside, where are you two headed? We were going to Doranelle to find Levi.”

“Us too.” Jay said, “Was there a message in Terrasen too?” he asked.

June frowned, “What message?”

“‘Go where lightning strikes.’” Rhian said, “There were big letters marked in the square, we heard some people saying it had appeared in other kingdoms.”

Gabbie shrugged, “We didn’t see a message, we just figured she could help us.”

Jay tilted his head, “Smart.” he said. “We have a ship ready at dawn.”

They nodded, “I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.” Gabbie said, “June, I assume we’re sharing the other room.” she said. 

Rhian hummed, “Fair warning, the beds are hard, and the water is murky and the plumbing is out-”

“So don’t use anything and be prepared for sore limbs in the morning.” Juniper finished. Rhian nodded. 

They all went to their designated rooms and awoke at dawn - they were groaning from the stiff mattresses. Their ship left, heading for Doranelle. They were that much closer to home. 

~

Clank, clank, swish, clank. 

It was repetitive, all of it. For two days Lothian and Evan had been cooped up in the palace. They had had nothing to do but train. Lothian liked taking out her anger on other witches, people more attuned to her fighting style, and therefore, harder to accidentally kill. Training with her when she was this angry was a poor decision on Evan’s part. 

He dodged her attacks mostly. To be admitant, he wasn’t the best with a sword, and his magic had always led him in a more healing direction than any of his siblings. He also tended to read more than his mother. Still, he was decent enough with a blade that he didn’t get skewered - as long as his shields were in place. 

He tried not to think about it all - everything that had happened. He and Lothian had another fight after Rhiannon left - Lothian wanted to fight, and Evan didn’t want them to die before they got home. She had thrown him against a wall and drawn her sword. This was a way to distract her, and way to distract himself as well. 

He thought about the other things that had happened…

_ Rhiannon was putting on her armor, and Lothian wanted to fight. “I was trained by Ironteeth, I know how to fight them.” she’d said.  _

_ Rhiannon kept a steady face, “I will not risk the lives of younglings. You are not mine to sacrifice Lothian.” _

_ Lothian bristled at the tone, “I am not yours, which means you can’t order me to stay.” _

_ “If you won’t stay freely, I will have the guards put you back in the dungeons.” she said evenly.  _

_ Lothian huffed - in the same way she did whenever her mother forced her to do something princess-like instead of letting her fight - then turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Evan had lingered.  _

_ “Are you going to argue to fight as well?” she asked with a small huff. _

_ “No.” Evan said truthfully, “I understand. We’d be useless sacrifices, and even if we made it out alive, being who we are could draw mother Blackbeak’s attention to us.” _

_ She turned to look at him, “You will make a fine king one day.” she said with a nod. _

_ Evan started, “I’m not - I mean, I’m third born. My sister will be queen.” he said, trying not to stutter. It was an honor for her to think something like that - even if it wasn’t true. _

_ She smiled, “I never said king of Terrasen.” She took her sword from its sheath, “In a royal family, blood is everything. The more powerful, the better - but often it means marriage and children are forced on the rulers.” She gave him a small smile, “In any case, I’m happy she has you. Not only are you gifted with a knowledge any king should possess, but you care for her. And I sense, though reluctant to admit, she cares for you.” _

_ He sent her a grateful look, not saying anything else as he left the room.  _

Evan had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t detected the blow coming for his jaw - until it sent him sprawling across the floor. He turned so he was sitting, finding Lothian glaring down at him. 

“I assume this won’t be followed by an apology.” he said, rubbing at his jaw. 

She clenched her teeth, and he couldn’t help a small flinch as her iron nails and teeth came into view. She smiled ruefully at him, “Are you scared I’ll hurt you Evan?” He didn’t know why, but that name on her lips hurt more than the physical blow. 

He slowly got to his feet, “Yes.” he said truthfully, “I think you’d regret it, but I don’t doubt you’d do it.”

An emotion he couldn’t quite place flashed across her face, before it disappeared completely. “I see.” was all she said. 

He dared a step closer to her, “I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve seen you and your mother both lose your tempers and it’s never pretty for the one involved. I didn’t think you’d hurt me without cause.”

She huffed through her nose, “And what cause would I find to kill you?” she asked. 

He got close enough that he could see the different shades of blue in her eyes. He brushed his hand down her arm, “As I remember, you didn’t like it too much when I refused you.” his voice was low, his eyes trained on the iron nails he was so close to. 

“I thought you didn’t want me.” she said softly. 

He let out a breathy laugh, “I wanted you from the moment I kissed you.” his eyes slid back to her own, “But I knew you weren’t ready for it. All of those times we started, I always sensed the hesitation, and I didn’t want you to regret it. Not with me.”

Her teeth and nails retracted, and she lay a callused hand on his cheek, “I didn’t regret it, I wouldn’t have. But you’re a prince, and I’m a princess, these things are different for us. It wouldn’t matter for you, but it would for me.”

Her voice was more tender than he’d ever heard it, and so much sadder. He brushed his finger across her cheek, “Thia, I-”

“Highness.” A guard came out into the courtyard they were in, bowing slightly. 

Lothian was a few feet away from him, having moved the second they heard the guard’s voice. “Yes?” she said tersely. 

“It is requested we get you out of the city.”

Lothian’s face went white, and Evan did a mental count, realizing what day it was. Lothian slowly started shaking her head. Evan cursed himself, this was why Rhiannon didn’t want them out there, because they’d told her what happened and she wanted them safe. Lothian continued to shake her head and Evan knew she wasn’t leaving without a fight - one they seriously couldn’t afford. 

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Lothian, look at me. We have to go.” she was so pale, and her eyes held such fear and anguish. 

“No.” she whispered, “I can’t leave her to die.”

“Lothian, it’s going to happen - one way or another.” He needed to get her out, “She wanted you safe, her sacrifice will never be in vain.” he said firmly. 

Lothian shook her head, “No, I have to find her, I can save her.” she said desperately. 

She turned, as another guard came in, “We have to get out now, Ironteeth have breached the gates. If we don’t go now, we won’t make it out.” she said insistently. 

Lothian stormed past them out of the courtyard, but as she was about to make her way to the gates, she felt a heavy object hit the back of her head, and everything went dark. 

Evan held the sword limply in his hand. It dropped to the floor with a loud clatter, and he turned toward the guards. “Lead the way out.” he said as he knelt to carry her. He knew she was going to be pissed when she woke up, but it would be worth it to know she was safe. 

~

Aelin and her court sat at a long council table, doing nothing as Hazel sat at the head, her eyes closed. Aelin didn’t want to interrupt her concentration, but she also wanted to know where her children were and she was starting to get impatient. It seemed so was everyone else, she could practically scent the anxiety and tension. 

With a sigh she turned toward the oracle, “Is there a reason you’re so silent?”

“Torture?” Vaughan muttered. 

Hazel didn’t open her eyes, just drew in a steady breath, “Patience.” she whispered. 

“Obviously your children have never been thrown back in time before.” Aelin said sarcastically. 

The corner of Hazel’s lips turned up and she opened her eyes, “No, nor have I been thrust back in time, so I can’t sympathize.” she smoothed the skirts of her silver dress, flicking off invisible pieces of dirt. “And there is nothing to tell at the moment. Your children are on the right path, and you will see them again in time.”

“That’s not reassuring.” Lysandra said, a frown settling on her face. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be.” Hazel said tersely. 

She got to her feet and looked at the clock, “We’ll meet in five hours and I’ll take another look.”

Rowan frowned, “Why five hours?”

She cocked her head, “Because despite their predicament, your children still choose to engage in certain… activities. I don’t know how long fae are normally at it, so I thought to give them a three hour time slot - and this gives you time to have dinner and perhaps relax a little.” she clicked her tongue, “So much like you.” she said, shaking her head slightly. 

Fenrys sighed once she left the room, “That was productive.” he said sarcastically, rubbing at his face. 

“She’s a real piece of work.” Elide mumbled. “Mari gives me more than she does.”

“So what do we do now?” Dorian asked. 

Manon growled, “We could always force the answers out of her.”

“What answers?” Connall asked, “She said there was nothing important going on. We can’t get answers if there are no questions.”

There were grumbles and groans of agreement around the table. Aelin huffed, “Well, she’s right about one thing: we’re all far too wound up to function properly. After she tries tonight, we’re going to  _ relax _ .” It was frustrating that she had to enunciate her point. “I’m ordering a day off, for everyone but Dorian and Manon since I technically can’t order them to do shit.” 

Dorian gave her a weak smile, “In relation to that, Manon and I need to return to our own kingdoms. I trust you’ll inform us if anything happens?” Aelin gave a nod. They paid their thanks and stepped out of the chambers. 

Dorian noticed a peculiar silence to Manon. She seemed muted, quieter. He snaked his arms around her waist when she stopped by a window. “What are you thinking?” he asked gently, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

Manon’s gaze was locked on Thelaris, “What happens if I never see them again?” her voice was a whisper. 

“Witchling, nothing is going to happen to them.” he soothed. 

She shook her head, “Not them, me.” he turned her around, a questioning look on his face. She brought her hand to his cheek, “She wants me dead, she always has. If she goes after Maggie or any of them again, I won’t be able to stop her from taking me.”

Oh,  _ oh _ .

Dorian pulled her to his chest, “She is not touching any of you.” he said firmly, “You’ve beaten her before, you can again.”

She swallowed, “But I haven’t, not really. I didn’t kill her in either timeline.” he saw tears slip down her cheeks, “I was ruthless back then, because I didn’t have much to lose. I’m different than I was, I care too much, it’ll just weaken me against her.”

“Stop.” He cupped her cheeks, forcing her to meet his unrelenting gaze, “Stop it. You will  _ never _ be weak, you are stronger now than you ever were,  _ because _ you care. I will be with you every step of the way, always.”

She drew in a shuddering breath, allowing the words to sink in. She would always be grateful for Dorian, always be grateful for all he did. But he couldn’t see the future, he didn’t know she would come out alive. He didn’t know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudo, suggest this to friends. If you’re in to back in time and haven’t read my other fic, do so. Also, my insta is @I_do_carme   
> i also have a catstagram @Hiro_the_kitty cuz my little furball just loves to be photogenic.


	12. Trees and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** means there’s smut. Skip to the next *** if you don’t want to read that. Also, for this scene with Hazel I realized I’ve already mentioned her price for helping them, but we’re just going to pretend they don’t know, m’kay?

Elide strolled along the wall of the castle of Orynth, content to let the cold breeze fill her senses. She had taken only twenty minutes to get dressed, but it had taken nearly an hour to convince Lorcan to let her out alone. She loved him, but sometimes he was a little much. 

If she could face a valg prince, then surely a stroll through the castle wouldn’t hurt. 

She was prepared to go down to the gardens before joining everyone for lunch, when she caught sight of a shadowy figure. Hazel was there. She was sitting on the wall, her legs dangling over the edge, while her head tilted back, taking in the light. 

Elide was struck by her strange beauty. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the light and her dark hair moved like shadows. She was strangely alluring, but she was also different. 

Elide carefully leaned against the wall facing her. Hazel didn’t open her eyes, but a small smile graced her lips. “I was wondering which of you would break your resolve first. I thought it would be one of the boys.” She turned to Elide then, “You intrigue me in a way no one has done in quite some time.”

Elide pulled herself out of her daze. Those violet eyes were strangely haunting, “I intrigue you because I’m human?” she asked. 

Hazel tilted her head. She brought a hand forward and fingered a piece of Elide’s dark hair, “No.” she said solemnly, “You intrigue me because we are the same, in a way. We were both humans, made to be something else by power and fate.” She dropped the hair, her gaze flickering over every inch of Elide, “I did not always look this way. My father told me I looked like spring, I guess I did. Now what I am is shadow, and ghost, something hollow and reflective of my past.”

“What happened?” Elide asked gently. 

Hazel’s face held undeniable pain as she stared off toward the horizon, “I was a farmer’s daughter, nothing in the eyes of most. I was stuck in a little town, wanting to know more about the world, but knowing I’d never have time to see it all. 

“One day an old fae female came into the market. My sister and I were selling our season’s crops when she came upon our stall.”

‘“I’ll give you ten gold coins for a hot meal and a good place to sleep for the night.” she’d said. My sister took the coin eagerly and told her of a cheap inn who’s food would be cold and bed hard. I offered for her to come to our home instead.” She chuckled, “My sister was shooting me looks of silent furry, but she relented when I offered the woman my bed. It turns out she had been looking for someone to pass her power towards. She chose me.”

Hazel fiddled with her hands, the most human and normal thing Elide had seen her do yet. Hazel drew in a deep breath, then met Elide's gaze. “My sister’s greed for immortality and power drove her to drastic measures. I never wanted it - sure, I wanted to see the world, but I never would have chosen to watch those I love grow old and die just for a little bit of extra life spent aimlessly wandering. I was going to refuse the female, but my sister got to her first and killed her. The magic automatically came to me, and I lost everything…”

Elide sat with her in silence for a long while, until Hazel finally stood. “Come.” she said. She led Elide through the gardens, stopping occasionally to inspect a flower or bush. Eventually they ended up in the dining hall, but instead of going toward her rooms to eat alone like usual, Hazel went straight into the hall and took a seat. 

Everyone at the table froze, casting weary glances their way. “What is it?” Aelin asked, “Has something happened?”

Hazel shook her head, “No, nothing has changed.” She met the queen’s stare and laid her hands on the table, “I wish to discuss the details of our agreement, specifically what happens when my end is met.”

“We’ve freed you from any and all sentences and declared you bound to no kingdoms or ruler.” Fenrys said blandly, “What more do you need?”

Hazel cocked her head, “I said you were to set me free, I did not specify those terms.” She turned her attention back to Aelin, “The freedom I require is something only you can give me - not as the queen, but as Mala’s heir.” Everyone froze. Hazel lay her hands flat on the table, meeting Aelin’s stare, “When this is all over, I request you kill me, as only a god’s heir can.”

Aelin slowly put her fork down and rested her hands in her lap. “You’ve been in captivity for a long time, do you not wish to see the world through your own eyes?”

Hazel smiled sadly at her, “I have seen all I needed to. I have lived a long life, over five thousand years in fact.” she sighed, “The only thing I ever envied Maeve for was her ability to not feel the weight of her years.” She looked to Lorcan and Vaughan, “You feel the weight of only a few centuries, yet you have family to pacify the ache of it. I have nothing of the kind, and therefore wish to leave this plain for another.

“I want to rest, and to see my family again, as I’m sure you relate.” She exposed her palms, “I understand you do not kill lightly, but know that this would be setting me free.” she laughed a little, silver lining her eyes, “I wish to feel my human form again, and gaze upon the world as a human would. Please.”

Aelin eyes her wearily, “Alright.” she said quietly, “When you are ready to go, I will grant you your freedom.”

~

Gabriella Orina Ashryver was about to go insane. She could handle family dinners, she could handle her brother when he threw a fit about an outfit or his hair, but she could not handle Jay and Juniper's constant bickering. 

She led out a frustrated groan, wishing for the hundredth time that Rhian would make them stop somehow, but the damned prince was just lounging on the tiny cot in his and Jay’s room, seemingly asleep - though she knew better.

“For the tenth time, we should tell her.” Juniper yelled. 

“Our parents don’t exist, and even if they did, there’s no reason for her to believe us.” Jay countered. 

“She’ll believe us, because she’s Levi. She’ll know something’s off, hell she could probably smell Rowan on half of us.”

“So? HE DOESN’T EXIST YET!” 

Juniper gave him a scornful look, “Fine, she’s known my dad since he was a kid, and he exists.”

“He’s only ten.” Gabbie reminded her, “She probably hasn’t met him yet.”

Juniper huffed, “I still think she’s the best person to help us with this. And besides, if we all show up and tell the truth, she has to believe us.”

Gabbie punched Rhian’s shoulder, “You want to weigh in?” she asked. 

Rhian opened an eye and looked at her before closing it again, “I agree with June.”

“What?” Jay and Juniper exclaimed simultaneously. 

Rhian shrugged, “June’s right, if we all tell the truth, she’d have to believe us. And though I’ve only met her once, I could automatically tell she was smarter than anyone else we know. She might just figure it out even if we lie.” he reasoned. 

Juniper snorted, “See? Listen to the prince.”

Jay gave Rhian an incredulous look, “Are you sure?”

Rhian winked, “When have I ever let you down, blue?”

~

Angus sat in the sun for six hours for the first few days of his training, keeping his shadows poised in a dome around him to block out the heat. He had been learning to manipulate them into shapes, to make them weapons - and the handy trick of changing their temperatures to aid in different climates. 

Jo came to sit beside him, passing him a water skin and a packet of fruit. She ran her hand through the shadowy dome. “My love, if you keep doing that, I’m going to have to forgo training for something more pleasant.” he murmured, eyes closed and legs crossed. 

Jo lay her head in his lap, causing his shadows to expand to protect her from the sun. She smiled at him, “Your control over them is expanding greatly. I didn’t even know you could do something like this.”

He opened his eyes, running a hand absently through her golden brown hair, “I didn’t know I could either. My father’s knowledge for my particular skills was sadly small. Most of what I know now was from trial and error.”

She hummed, “So it must be good to have your grandfather’s help with everything.”

He raised his brows, “Are you implying something?”

She shrugged as best she could from her position, “No. I just think maybe you should try being a little more involved with him. I’ve been having breakfast with him, and it’s been interesting to talk with him.”

“I’ll bet it’s interesting for him too.” Angus replied. 

Jo pursed her lips and frowned slightly, “He asks about you and your sisters - and Lorcan and Elide. He asks me questions about such little things, like what their favorite colors are or what your mother likes to do in her free time. He genuinely wants to know.”

He sighed, “I know. But I think that some part of me won’t ever be able to do that unless my father is also willing. I don’t plan to spend time with Vieran if my father won’t give him the time of day.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “You know that’s a strange sense of loyalty. You would marry me and run away if he didn’t approve, and yet you won’t even talk to your grandfather.”

Angus smirked, “Would you rather I chose him over you?”

She frowned, “Don’t be sneaky, it’s uncharacteristic of you.”

He chuckled, “Fine. I’ll consider talking to him - it’s more likely to happen though if he lets me do anything other than this.” he said, gesturing toward the shadows curling around them. 

He felt someone approaching, but could see no one around them. He drew Jo toward himself, wrapping his shadow securely around her and casting his senses out. 

Jo’s worried voice reached him, “What’s wrong?”

He only shit his eyes and held tighter, then one of his shadows speared the air behind them. He heard a low curse and turned to see his shadows piercing a shield held in front of Veiran. The old male only chuckled, “I was going to see how strong they were, but I guess I have my answer.” he let the shield fall to the sandy floor, “As for doing something other than that…”

Jo tried to hide her smile, instead giving him a very Yrene look, “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

He arched a brow, “Is it?” he gave her a playful wink, “I’ll think about that next time.”

Jo gave an indignant huff, but smiled nonetheless. “So, what’s he doing now? Are you going to teach him to make pretty dresses out of shadows?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. 

He snorted, “You truly are a lord’s daughter, and human. If he did make you a dress of shadows, he’d be touching every inch of your skin and be attuned to every change in you.” he said seriously, “And he would only be able to hold that sort of concentration for a few hours.”

“So we should have one dance and then I should take him back to our room and put him out of his misery?” she asked coyley. 

He sat down across from them and laughed, “You’re a welcome bit of humor Josephin Towers.” He cleared his throat, sobering, “But in any case, the next thing I want Angus to do is teleport.”

Jo’s eyes widened, “He can do that?”

“He should be able to.” Veiran responded. 

Jo nudged Angus, “This is when you do something, love.”

Angus let his shadows flit around his wrist, “how does one teleport through shadow?” he asked. 

Veiran shrugged, “Not sure, I’ve never done it fully.”

“What do you mean fully?” Jo asked. 

Veiran summoned his own shadows, “for one, my powers are directly connected to the night and dark, therefore I can only do it fully during the evening. During the day, it’s more like hopping from one shadow to another. 

He pointed to the fortress’ entrance when a date tree cast shade over the stone wall, then disappeared. When he appeared again, he was leaning against the wall. He came back to them a moment later. 

Jo immediately stood, inspecting him closely, “How did you get back here?” she asked curiously. 

He pointed at the ground, “I used your shadows, it’s more difficult if they aren’t really dark, but it’s still do-able.” 

Angus stood, his shadows wreathing around his person, “What happens if you envelop yourself in shadows?” he asked. 

Veiran rubbed his chin, “I’ve never tried it. Shadow leaping is something I haven’t had reason to do much, so I haven’t tried everything. Once you master it, feel free to experiment however you like.”

“Why don’t you use it a lot?” Jo asked. 

Veiran chuckled, “When I was young, my tribe was a lot more into teaching you how to win a battle rather than how to get out of one. Besides, it’s fairly new. A few centuries before I was born, my people had wings.”

“Why don’t you?”

Veiran looked like he might have grimaced, “Fae. They prevented the next generations from developing them so we didn’t become an unstoppable aerial cavalry.”

“You’re not fae?” Angus asked.

Veiran gave him a significant look, “No, my people were a branch of fae, just like the Crochans are, but we are different.”

“Who are your people.” Jo asked gently. 

“Darkbringers.” he said sadly, “We all share one name, same as the witches. It is a way to unify us, but it eventually led to our extermination, as this fortified the fae’s belief that we were different.” he sighed, “The history of our people is long and tenuous, and I won’t bother you with it. Besides, some history is meant to stay buried.”

Jo took a step toward him and took his hand, “I’m sorry you lost your people - your family.”

He shook his head, “Any family I have is here, and it does no good to dwell on past wrongs. But thank you, lady.”

Jo gave his hand a quick squeeze, “Of course.”

Angus watched all of this silently, digesting his grandfather’s words. Eventually Veiran turned back to him and gestured to the shaded tree near the fortress. “Small steps.” he said. “You can manipulate shadows, now you need to walk between them. Simply put, let the shadows absorb you and take you to another point.” he turned, but then paused for a moment, “A tip for if you don’t want to end up halfway across the continent; try to clear your mind while jumping, if you’re thinking about home, you may just end up there.”

“Which doesn’t help us.” Jo said. 

He smiled at her, humor dancing in his eyes, “No, lady, it does not.” with that, he turned and walked away. 

Jo gave him a light pat on the shoulder, “Come back for dinner.” she said, then followed the master back into the fortress. 

~

Lothian woke up with a distinctive bump on her head. She could hear the crackling of a fire, and the warmth it admitted - though she could also feel the bite of the cold air on her face. She cracked her eyes open, immediately regretting it as she was blinded by the light reflecting off the snow. 

She pushed herself up, only now noticing the thick jacket she was laying on. She looked around slowly, then stopped. Evan was leaning against a tree, his sword beside him in the snow. He hadn’t noticed she was awake yet. 

Lothian stood slowly, watching as his gaze turned weary and he met her stare. She remembered him trying to get her to leave, and she remembered him knocking her out…

She felt the iron claws slip out, then she stalked toward him. He stood up quickly - without his sword - stupid. 

“Lothian.” he said slowly, “I know you’re angry…”

She snarled at him, “Angry doesn’t begin to cover it, Evan.”

She saw him wince slightly, and wondered if hearing her say his name actually affected him that much. She shook away the thought. She was only a foot from him now, “You had no right.” she said, pointing an iron tipped nail at him. “No right.”

He seemed to be struggling to control his anger - good, she wanted him to suffer - and she wanted him to be angry, even if he had no right. 

He stepped closer to her, “No right?” he said incredulously, “No right to what? Save your life?” he scoffed, “Lothian I don’t give a damn if you hate me for what I did, but don’t you ever say I had no right to save you.” he was shouting now, and she didn’t think he realized it. 

She took another step toward him, and shoved him against the tree. She didn’t even see it, but one moment she was in front of him, and the next he was pushing her back against the tree. Both of them were panting hard, their breaths intermingling in the cold. 

She didn’t know why it was so daunting to meet his forested gaze, why it was so hard to pull away. Normally, she would have yelled at him to let her go, normally she would have pushed him off her and maybe even taken some blood. Now, she was doing none of those things, and she wasn’t going to anytime time soon. 

***Evan didn’t know why he’d pushed her back against the tree, or why he was now standing over her. She hadn’t pushed him away, hadn’t tried to kill him for being so invasive - he was hoping she wouldn’t. 

He didn’t know if the cold had finally gotten to him, or if it was just the sight of her pressed against a tree, a bluish blush creeping onto her cheeks, that made him want her closer to him. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, giving her all the time in the world to push him away - she didn’t. 

His lips met hers, a slow, careful caress. He was so afraid, so afraid she’d walk away from him. Afraid she’d never come back. 

He looped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She responded, wrapping her right leg around his hip so that his hand moved to hold it in place. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and marveled at how quickly she opened for him, letting him slide his tongue in. 

She brought a hand up to loop around his neck, making him bend so that her head was against the tree. Her other hand started to trial down his chest, her nails cutting into the fabric of his shirt. 

He tensed slightly - he wasn’t sure if he thought she’d cut him, or if he thought she’d strip him of his clothes and leave him in the cold. 

That same clawed hand slowly caressed his skin, as the other wound its way into his hair. “Shhh, prince. I won’t cut you.” she said softly. He met her eyes, her beautiful sapphire eyes, looking at him like… well, he had no idea, but he hoped it was good. 

He let her remove the rest of his shirt, sliding it over his broad shoulders and letting it drop to the cold ground. Evan was so fired up he couldn’t even be bothered to notice the freezing temperature. 

He felt Lothian’s hands move away as she went to take her own shirt. Normally he would have stopped by now and asked her if this was what she wanted, but the look she gave him told him it was. She discarded her shirt in the snow, taking her breast band with it. 

They stood there, half naked, in the cold. She moved to take off his pants before he either of them had enough time to regret this. He was happy to let her unhook her leg and slide down his until she had his pants bunched around his ankles. He stepped out of them as she quickly took her own off. 

When she stood again, he was on her. His kiss was harder this time, more demanding. She wrapped both her arms around his neck as she once again wrapped a leg around his waist. He used one hand to brace himself against the tree and the other to grip her leg, pulling her as close to himself as he could. 

When he broke away from the kiss, he went to her neck. He pushed her harder against the tree in order to use his hand to cup her breast. She let out a soft gasp at the touch and moaned when he flicked his thumb over her nipple. 

He moved his hand down to caress her hips, while his lips trailed down her collarbone. She writhed underneath him, grinding her hips into his for some friction. 

“Evan…” she moaned again as his mouth closed over her nipple.

“Hmm.” 

She gripped his hair tighter, “Prince, please…”

“Tell me what you want, witch,” he said in a husky tone. 

One of her hands took hold of his and guided it in between her legs, “I want you.” she gasped out, “Please.”

She released his hand, and he didn’t pull it away. He started rubbing her clit instead. She jerked once as he slid a finger inside her, pumping into her fast. He would have loved to take his time to ravish her properly, but it was cold, and he knew unless they both finished soon and managed to share some heat by the fire they would freeze. 

He pulled out his fingers and she made a little sound of protest, opening her eyes to look at him. He straightened, adjusting her leg around his hip, “Tell me to stop and I will.” he said. 

She looked between them, obviously understanding what he was about to do. She leaned her head back against the tree, bracing one hand against it, “I want you.” she said, closing her eyes. 

She wound her fingers into his hair, tugging to get him going. He pushed into her slowly,, luckily he already knew how wet she was, so it made it easier - but it was still a tight fit. She gasped as he stilled, seated at the hilt. 

“You okay.” he asked worriedly. 

She swallowed, then nodded after a moment, “Keep going.” she said quietly. 

He moved slowly, just starting to feel the cold again. She wrapped herself tighter around him, meeting his thrusts with every jerk of her hips. Eventually, both of them became sloppy. 

Lothian’s breathes were coming out in shallow pants. She had never felt this good when she or anyone else had touched her before. He was the only one she would let do this, be inside her like this. She started to feel the familiar bubbling in her stomach, bringing her higher and higher. 

When she reached her climax it was an explosion. The fire behind them flared gold, the wind whipping faster around them as the tree she was against shuddered. She couldn’t help running her regular nails down his back, marking him in any way she could. 

He reached his high seconds after her, both of them crying out, neither stopping their hips as they slowly came down. 

***When she had stopped shaking, Evan wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the fire, laying her back down on what she now noticed was his jacket. 

Gods, he must have been freezing. 

She realized now that so was she. It was freezing. 

He pulled his pants back on, handing her her own clothes. His shirt was torn at the front but he wore it nonetheless. When he was done, he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. 

She snuggled into his chest subconsciously, trying to absorb his warmth. She made the fire bigger and hotter, keeping it a safe distance from them. 

“Angus and Jo sent word. They’re in the Red Desert at the assassins compound, they’ll meet us at Briarcliff in a few weeks.”

She ground her ass against him, annoyed at the change in subject. “I enjoyed that.” she said. She turned her head so she could look at him, “Did you?”

He nodded, face wholly unreadable, “It was amazing.” he said, “More than I ever hoped for.”

That sent a pang of guilt through her. Yes, it was more than he hoped for, because she had never given him anything. When they had been together, she gave him kisses, passion, the occasional cuddling and talks. After their talks though she always became more closed off. 

She turned in his lap and kissed him. “What was that for?” he asked, slightly surprised. 

She smiled, “nothing in particular. But if you want a reason, it’s for the mind blowing sex.” She turned back around and let him get closer as they lay back down on the ground. They would get to Briarcliff in two weeks if they walked, since it would only waste energy to shift in this snow. She decided she was going to savor these two weeks, and she was going to cherish the time she had him all to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter? That’s up to interpretation. >u<
> 
> Also, I have artwork for one of the scenes (you can probably guess which) on my insta, @I_do_carme. It's not amazing, but its not stick figures either.


	13. An Unlucky Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to hear a wonderful story? I couldn't sleep so I stayed up reading last night and so when my alarm went off instead of sleeping in for five minutes I slept in for twenty. If you don't know what a block schedule is, basically I have gold days(periods 1-4) and blue days (periods 5-7). I thought I had my 5th period class today, but I didn't, so I was even more late. Also I hadn't done that homework, so I was busting through three classes worth and I still need to do the stuff for my 1st period. 1st period is PE Health and I have a final for it due friday. How's your Monday been? >n<

Evan and Lothian repeated that same night many times in the short weeks it took them to get to Briarcliff. Evan never questioned it once when Lothian would jump him, or he her. Every night they would sleep together under a blanket that he had forgotten about that first night, lying near a crackling fire. 

Evan didn’t know if her intentions with their little bouts were the same as his own, or if it was just for some kind of release. Or maybe she just liked having sex with him, he could never read her. 

Eventually, the same empty feeling hit him. He loved being alone with her, but knowing they were five centuries away from their family made it feel lonely. He missed his little sisters, missed Rhoe’s smug smile and that strange look he got whenever focusing on his fire magic, or Sammie whenever she tried to summon lightning. She was the reason he’d thought of Levi in the first place, he was remembering the time she had tried to help his sister control her gifts and they ended up starting a storm as Aelin was having a luncheon with visiting nobles outside. 

Evan chuckled to himself, he’d never seen his mother look so livid. Sammie had been nine and she had run up to their parents so excited that neither could be mad anymore. Levi had also managed to calm the nobles - how she did it is still unknown. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He’d been staring at the fire and had apparently spaced out. Lothian was behind him, kissing his neck. “Where’d you go?” she asked, trailing her hands over his bare chest. 

“I was just thinking about something my sister did.”

“Which one?”

“Sammie.”

She laughed, “Anything interesting?”

“When she was nine she caused a thunderstorm during her training, and soaked our parents and some visiting nobles.”

She started laughing, “How angry were they?”

He smiled, “They weren’t. She was so excited about wielding her lightning that they just weren’t.”

“Hmm.”

He turned, pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him, “What?” he asked. 

She carded her fingers through his hair, “I’ve just always thought her eyes were the color of lightning. Icy blue with grayish hues to them.”

He ran a hand up her spine, tugging at the elastic holding her breasts, “I’m sure we can make lightning in other ways.”

She snorted, “We should take advantage of tonight, it’ll be the last time we’re alone.”

He sighed, falling back onto the ground, taking her with him. “I suppose we should be happy we’re not all alone.”

She hummed, “It’s good that it’s Jo and Angus.”

“Why?”

“Because my brother would kill you if he knew you were seducing his little sister.”

His brows rose at that, “I’m seducing you? And what is you jumping on me last night?”

She shrugged, “Coercion.” He gave her a questioning look, “You took your shirt off and came back from the river dripping wet, I had intended to dry you with my magic when suddenly we were naked and tangled.”

He roared with laughter, his hands firmly planted on her hips as he shook with the force of his humor. She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, “What?”

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, “Was it so hard for you to come to me?” he asked, his tone more serious, “Was it so hard to do this again?” 

He hoped she knew he didn’t mean the sex, but everything else. Her gaze was directed behind him as she gently carded her hands through his hair, “No.” she said softly, “I suppose it wasn’t that hard.” She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, “But I don’t want to lead you on. It won’t last.”

He pulled back, trying to hide the hurt, “What do you mean?” he asked, swallowing.

Lothian fiddled with his pants, twisting the fabric here and there, “I can’t be what you want me to be, Evan.” She tried not to notice the hurt that flashed across his face. 

He gently held her wrists and positioned her so he could put some distance between them. “Why?” he asked, his face more raw than she’d seen it before, “Why the hell would you tell me this now? After we-” he blinked several times, taking deep breaths. 

Lothian tried to move toward him, but he retreated farther from him. She could feel her throat getting tight, “I don’t want to hurt you, but there are reasons and - I can’t, I just can’t be with you.” she said, trying to keep her tears at bay. 

“So you sleep with me and then what? When we got home you’d ghost me like you did the first time?”

She shook her head, “No, yes, I don’t know.” she stammered, “I didn’t plan that, but you kissed me, and I didn’t want to stop you, I couldn’t. And I’m so tired, tired of trying to avoid you.”

“Then why do you?” his voice was steadily getting louder, “We were so good together, and I know this isn’t about your parents, or any of our family, so why the hell won’t you just admit you love me?”

“Because I can’t.” she yelled, “Because we can’t be together even if we wanted to.”

He gripped her shoulders and shook her, “Why?” he roared. 

“Because you’re not a witch!” she screamed. He flinched back, as if he’d been struck. Lothian felt the tears then, and didn’t try to stop them. “You’re fae and I’m a witch.” she sobbed.

“So what?” his tone was quiet, but it was seething nonetheless. “Who gives a damn what species we are. Your father is human.”

Lothian clenched her teeth, “So are a majority of ironteeth. My parents being married already undermines my mother’s rule.” She met his gaze, hoping there was rage there instead of what she truly felt, “I am the heir to the  _ witch _ kingdom, not the human or fae kingdom,  _ witch _ . Nobody in the wastes would accept my marriage to a fae, nor would they accept you as their consort.”

He stared at her, utter shock clear on his face. And then he schooled his face, “You knew my feelings going into everything, you knew my feelings going into  _ this _ . And I can't believe for one moment that you’ve destroyed our relationship over what a few witches think.”

She rubbed her face, “It’s not just a few-”

“It is, we both know it is.” he said, quiet fury roiling beneath the surface. “What the hell, Lothian? Do you think I’d ever give a damn how the Ironteeth feel about me, how they feel about all fae?”

“I care.” she whispered. 

He shook his head, “Then I’m sorry.” he said quietly. He took his shirt from where it lay beside the fire, shrugging it on as he walked toward the trees. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, panic gripping her. 

“I’m going to take a walk and clear my head. We head out at dawn, I’ll be back before then.” he said, before turning his back and walking away. 

~

Gabbie, Juniper, Jay, and Rhian had finally reached Doranelle. Rhian and Gabbie had used the trip to make themselves look more fae, hoping they wouldn’t have to jump through hoops to get in. They had landed on the southwestern coast, planning to skate by the City of Rivers and head straight into the woods to get to Levi’s house. 

When they docked, nobody paid them much mind. They had been on an all fae passenger ship, which took them deep into one of the canals that led to Maeve’s stronghold. Once they arrived, they’d taken one of the roads that led around the city. Now they were at an inn waiting for their measly dinner to arrive. 

“I still can’t believe you had money on you.” Juniper said, shifting her hood to better hide her face. Her ears were pointy, but not pointed in the way full fae’s were. 

“You always have money on you, not enough to draw a thief’s eye, but enough to get you by.” Gabbie said. “My mom told me that’s the main rule in Rifthold.”

Rhian nodded his agreement, “Yup, even just traveling, you always need currency.”

“Well, good thing you had it.” Jay said, “It’d be annoying to have to steal all of this.”

Juniper snorted, “It’d be easy.”

Gabbie laid a hand on hers, “But we’re not going to steal, right?” Juniper rolled her eyes, but she nodded. 

Jay rose a brow at them, “So…” he began, trailing a finger over the rim of his glass, “What’s been going on with you two?”

Juniper huffed, “What’s been going on with you two? You seem a lot chummier lately.”

“We’ve always been chummy, but you two hardly look at each other and I know for a fact you’ve never touched like that before.” he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head, “So are you two dating now?” he asked, grinning. 

Juniper glared, “Are you?”

“Why, think Rhian and I would make a cute couple?” that insufferable grin didn’t fall from his face for a second. 

Juniper scowled, “Our relationship is none of your business.” she said. 

He turned his gaze to Gabbie, “Gabs, love?” He noticed how Juniper bristled at the term. 

Gabbie shrugged, “Our relationship is none of your business.”

He frowned, “Oh c’mon, I’m starved for gossip.” he pouted. He exposed his palms imploringly, “My dating life is disastrous, and Thalia’s is boring and nonexistent, so please give me something.”

Juniper huffed, “Fine, we kissed. Happy?”

Rhian clapped a hand on Jay’s shoulder and squeezed, a silent request to quit while he was behind. And slightly drunk. Jay raised his hands in mock defeat, “I am very happy for you two.” He said sincerely. 

Gabbie had now noticed the drinks he’d downed and looked slightly worried, “You ok Jay? You’ve had a little to drink.”

He waved a hand dismissively, “Fine.”

“What did you mean when you said your love life was disastrous?” Juniper asked, leaning toward him across the table.

Rhian gave Jay a questioning look, wondering the same, but before the male could respond a waitress came over with their dinners and set them on the table, clearing off their remaining cups of ale. 

Jay dug into his meal, seemingly glad to not have to answer. Rhian would ask when they were alone. 

Later that night when they were alone, Rhian did ask. He and Jay had opted to share one of the beds, since it wasn’t too small for the both of them. They were lying together, Jay’s head resting on Rhian’s chest. 

“Blue?” he asked quietly, stroking his hand down Jay’s back.

“Hmm?”

Rhian bit his lip, “About earlier, what did you mean your love life was a disaster?”

Jay was silent, and the only indication he wasn’t asleep and had heard him was his slightly rapid beating heart and his breathing. Rhian sighed, “Are you upset with me… for not wanting to tell people?”

Jay shook his head, “No.” he said quietly, “I know why you’re worried to tell people, not just about us, but about you liking males.”

“But?”

Jay sighed, propping himself on an elbow so he could look at Rhian, “I love you.”

Rhian frowned, “I love you too.”

Jay ran a finger along the planes of his stomach, “I know this is selfish, but I don’t want to be your lover. I know Darrow was Orlon’s, but I don’t want that to be us.”

“And what do you want?” Rhian asked tenderly, stroking Jay’s cheek. 

Jay sucked in a breath, slowly meeting his love’s gaze, “I want to be your husband. I want to be able to swear our love in front of our family and not be worried about backlash.” He sighed, “But I don’t want to pressure you into anything you aren’t ready for.”

“And thank you for that. But Jay I still want to know these things. I care about you, and I don’t want you to think this isn’t going anywhere.”

“Is it?” Jay asked miserably, “Is it going anywhere further than where it is now?”

Rhian sighed, pulling him back to his chest, “I’ll talk to my father, I promise. He can help us with this.”

“Does he know?” Jay asked, curiosity in his tone. “About you?”

Rhian sighed, happy for the change in subject, “I told my parents I liked men and women a few years ago, and I have confessed to my father that I only see myself with a man long term.”

“How’d he take it?”

Rhian chuckled, “I think he didn’t really know how to treat me after, trying to make me feel comfortable. He was glad I told him, and I’m sure he told mother, they’ve both been… supportive.”

“And what about the ruling situation?”

“My father told me we’d deal with it when we got there.”

Jay kissed his jaw, “I’m sure he’ll be extremely supportive.” he said. 

Rhian smiled at him, “I love you.”

Jay returned the smile, “I love you too.”

The next morning, they all headed out to find Levi. While stopping in another tavern for a quick lunch, Gabbie and Jay disappeared. “I think we've been ditched.” Juniper said, looking around for them. 

Rhian tensed slightly, “You don’t think they got caught, do you?”

She snorted, “I’m demi fae and you’re a witch, I don’t think they’d be the ones to get captured.”

As she said it, they both appeared back by their sides as if nothing had happened. “We’ve got news.” Gabbie said. “Someone said there was a prison break in Maeve’s palace, only two people escaped.”

“Two females shifted into birds and flew towards the mountains, getting away during the commotion.” Jay said. “We think it was Thalia and Elentiya.”

Rhian placed a silver coin on the table and rose, “Then they’re probably already at Levi’s, we should go.”

It took them three hours once they reached the forest’s edge to get to the mansion in the middle. There was no definitive path, and from above they could find no clearings. Once they did finally make it, the sun was already going down. 

“I hate the winter.” Juniper said, “It gets too damn dark so early.” Gabbie took her hand in reassurance as they walked up the stone path to the house. 

The door opened before they reached the steps and a young demi fae male stepped out, “The lady waits for you in the sitting room.” he said, motioning with his arm for them to enter. 

They were cautious, of course, but the familiarity of the house made them more at ease then they would have been otherwise. 

Alfred led them to a sitting room, where a female with brown hair and pince green eyes was sitting on a chair. She was sitting across from two more females. 

“Thalia, Elentiya?” Gabbie said, moving toward her friends. 

Elentiya stood and embraced her, “Oh, Gabbie, we were so happy when Levi told us you four were spotted at an inn two nights ago.”

“We thought you’d be here sooner.” Thalia said, going over to her cousin and hugging him. 

“Apologies, but sadly boats were slower five hundred years ago.” Jay said sarcastically. 

Thalia rolled her eyes, then hugged Rhian and juniper, “Well, we’re glad you’re here.”

“My sister and Evan are here too.” Rhian said. “In the witch kingdom.”

Elentiya’s brows knit together, “Are they okay?”

“We think so, they told us to meet them here - sent out messages to every kingdom.” Juniper said. 

Levi eyed them with raised brows, “Am I going to get any unexpected visitors?” she asked. 

“The message was subtle, only we’d know what it means.” Gabbie assured. 

She clicked her tongue, “Good, I’d rather not have the whole world discover my sanctuary.” 

She sat back down on her chair and motioned the other’s to do the same. Juniper - ever the direct one - got right to it, “We want to know if you can help us get back to our time.” she siad. 

Levi laced her fingers together, glancing briefly at Alfred. “The thing you need to figure out is how you came here in the first place. If someone sent you, you need the spell, if there was an object then you’ll need that.”

“An object?” Gabbie asked. 

Levi nodded, “Most of the time it’s an amulet of some sort, there are time remnants, but those are rooted to a place. Since you’re all scattered, I don't think it was that.”

“What kind of amulet?” Elentiya asked. 

Levi shrugged, “Any kind that could potentially send you back here. Time amulets are rare, and barely exist here. There are also blood rubies mentioned to grant wishes…”

Thalia touched the necklace around her throat, “Aunt Delphi asked me to wish for something, and we did agree we wanted to see our parents young.”

“They’re not young, they’re non-existent.” Juniper said. “Except for my dad, but he’s a kid, so it doesn't count.” 

Levi chuckled, “magic tends not to dwell on specifics.” She looked at Alfred and seemed to convey some secret order, for he stepped out of the room the next second. He turned to the rest of them, “I’ll be sending someone to keep an eyes out for the rest of your friends. I believe it is just the four you’ve mentioned that still remain.”

Gabbie’s brows rose, “Four.”

Thalia nodded, “Angus and Jo were in the gardens and we saw them get taken as well.”

Levi nodded, “They were spotted near the Red Desert, so perhaps they’ll meet with the other two on the way here.”

Juniper blew out a breath, “Yeah.” Gabbie placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. 

“Well, in the meantime, I can give you each a room.” Levi said. 

They all nodded - all flopping on various couches - and started catching up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired, so I’m going to do the dishes and eat some ice cream, then I’m gonna write some more. Tomorrow was supposed to be my PSAT test, but it got delayed due to COVID so I have two days off. I’m allowed to stay up until midnight.  
> *This was written last week. I did get a lot more sleep then*


	14. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I'm working on a fic with Amren and Varian because I love their relationship. I'm a little more involved in that than this, so this is going to be updated weekly, probably on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this. Veiran is pronounced Vee-ran.

Angus had made considerable leaps in his training. He managed to go from the fortress to the oasis in a manner of seconds. Once he’d gone that distance for a day, Veiran had suggested trying to take someone with him. Arbol volunteered, since Angus didn’t want to risk Jo in her current state. 

Fionna stood off to the side with Jo. It was early for them, since they tended to wake up later in the day. It was three in the afternoon, hours before they’d normally be up, and both looked a little slack. 

“I’m sorry again for waking you, but Veiran thought it would be best if Angus trusted the person he was with.”

Fionna waved her off, “It’s fine, we normally don’t get to see the sunset. It’s a lot easier to take than sunrise, with the light going down and all.” She smiled tentatively, “It was hard adjusting to the new sleep routine when I got here. They give you a week to acclimate to the night routine.”

“What are your hours exactly?” Jo asked. She was curious because they had always been awake for breakfast, even when it was light out. 

Fionna chuckled, “We go eight to eight. The day kids go nine to nine. It gives us all a free hour in the morning where everyone is asleep, and an hour in the afternoon to let everyone talk and bond - it makes it easier to stay one unit if we know those who we don’t always see.” she explained. 

Jo nodded, “I think that’s a great way to run things, though we certainly don’t abide by it - us getting up at noon and sleeping at midnight and all, but I’m happy to know you still get adequate sleep.”

Fionna let out a bark of laughter, “Are you kidding me? If Veiran saw someone pulling any less than ten hours sleep he’d scold them. He’s like a mother hen.” She grinned, “He’s more parental than I am.”

Jo smiled softly. She had already decided that Veiran would be a wonderful father, as he had already shown with some of the younger members here, and she was sad he didn’t get the opportunity to raise his own son. 

-

Angus knew Jo was preoccupied with something, he could see it on her face. He tried to listen to the instructions Veiran was giving him. The male had demonstrated carrying someone while he jumped. 

He put a hand on Arbol’s shoulder. The shadows flared and encased them both - the feeling was indescribable. It was something like being pulled through air while also stepping over a threshold. They came out and it took a few seconds to adjust to the sudden flood of light, but they were where he intended them to be. 

Jo came up to him and hugged him. “Good job.” she said excitedly. “Me next.” she said, taking his hand and looking at him eagerly. 

He raised a dark brow at her, “No.” he said softly. 

She frowned, “Just the short leap, nothing happened to Arbol and I don’t think they’ll be a risk to me or the baby if we try it.” she said, giving him a pleading look. 

He just shook his head, but she was persistent. “Look Ang, we’re going to take two weeks to get to Briarcliff, and that’s with horses and a shortcut across the sea. It will be long, and hot, and I’ll be very sore and complaining constantly. But, if you manage to hone your ability so you can go long distances with me, all of that can be avoided.” she smiled sweetly at him. 

“Did she just play the pregnancy card?” Arbol muttered. 

His wife beamed, “Atta girl.”

Angus sighed, knowing that while she was using her pregnancy as an excuse, she was right. “Ok.” he said, “But I’m practicing going larger distances with Arbol or someone else before I even attempt it with you, got it?”

Jo nodded, “I know my limits, and yours.” she slid her arms around his neck, “And I really don’t feel like riding a horse that long.” she said sweetly. 

He laughed, scooping her into his arms bridal style, “Whatever you say, my love.”

-

The next few days went as he said, he and Arbol practiced moving larger distances. At one point they made it all the way to Xandria. Then, Veiran started taking him along the route they’d take to Briarcliff. He estimated it would take them only a few days taking into account the time Angus would need to rest after each burst. 

When Jo first experienced it, she got dizzy, but Arbol told her it was normal for the first few jumps. Jo hadn’t fully admitted it, but her morning - more like late night - sickness got worse after a full day of jumping. She had already checked herself and it was normal, just like a pregnant woman being extra nauseous on the sea.

She had also noticed Angus and Veiran spending more time together. He had started talking more about his family to the old male, telling him of his mother and father and sisters. Telling him what they were like when they were young. He also went into detail about how he and his sister were born. 

“I’m sorry to say I don’t have an answer for that.” Keiran said, a week and a half after he’d started training. “Darkbringer pregnancies differ depending on the gender, when it’s a male, it’s longer in order to prepare their bodies for the magic they inherit, and with a female, it’s the general length for humans and fae. I think perhaps you and your sister were drawing energy from your mother to become stronger, but because of her human dilation to your blood, the magic got confused.”

“So, they took too much energy and that’s why they were fully developed even before they were fully grown?” Jo said. 

Keiran nodded, “Most likely. Twins are also a rarity among our kind, and if you have a boy and girl, it gets confused.”

Jo tilted her head, “Then wouldn’t Lorcan’s mother have had this problem?”

He shook his head, “For one, she didn’t have twins, and considering Lorcan’s lack of extreme ability, I’d assume she had a regular human length pregnancy, which would have made him premature and therefore inherit less power.”

Jo frowned at her stomach, just barely starting to show a small bump. “So if I’m having a boy, my pregnancy will be longer?” she asked. 

He nodded, “It’s nothing to worry about though, I heard that the symptoms are lighter than human and fae pregnancies.”

She smiled, “Well, besides occasional nausea I haven’t felt any symptoms, so I guess I have the darkbringer lineage to thank for that.”

Angus put an arm around her shoulders, “Indeed.”

-

Angus woke with a start. He felt worry and panic, but it didn’t come from him. He gently shook Jo awake. She mumbled something incoherent, opening her eyes to frown at him, “What?”

He looked her over,scanning her face, “Are you alright? I thought I felt panic coming from the bond.”

She sat up slowly, rubbing her face, “I’m fine. I was having a wonderful dream of cake and lovely pasta before I was awoken.” she said, feigning annoyance. 

Angus gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry, it must have just been a dream or something.” He was about to lay back down, when the feeling hit him again. He cried out, hands going to his back where he felt as if he was being shredded to pieces.

“Angus!” he could hear Jo’s panicked voice from beside him. Her hands were on his back then, running over the bare flesh, her healing magic soothing the pain. “Shh, relax Angus, just relax.” She said as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. 

He took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm his heart as the pain subsided. “Mari.” he rasped, “The panic I felt was from her.”

“And what happened just now?” Jo asked. 

He swallowed thickly, searching the bond with his sister for the reason for her panic. “Someone was in the house, then mother came down and Mari got protective. Then there was a second of relief, then panic. I felt like glass shards were tearing into my back, and then nothing.”

Jo nodded, still rubbing soothing circles over his back, “She probably passed out from the pain.”

“Or someone took her.” he said darkly. 

“You would know if they did. You said there was a second of relief, the person was probably walking away and then released some weapon, but I’m sure she’s fine.”

Angus swallowed down his worry, nodding his head. “I’m sure you’re right, but just in case, I think we need to leave tomorrow.”

She cupped his face, “if that’s what you want, we’ll go. If they got our message, Lothian and Evan should be there in a few days.”

He nodded, taking her hands in his, “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to stay longer.”

She smiled slightly at him, “You know I’ll always follow you, especially if something’s happened to your sister. She is my best friend.”

He tucked her into his side, breathing in her herbal scent. “I love you.” he murmured. 

“I love you too Angus.”

~

Mari felt some strange things with her brother over the years, and besides that one time when he’d been angry about something, things seemed normal. Except that he was giddy. 

Yrene had come to visit while Chaol and Dorian were in Adarlan. She Had insisted she inspect Mari’s back, and she wasn’t one to be refused, especially when she needed a distraction as much as the rest of them. 

This is why Mari was now sitting on a chair in her room, holding her dress to her chest and wondering over her brother’s mood change.

“You’re tensing, Mari.” Yrene said from behind her.

Mari took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders and back, “Sorry, Angus has just been confusing me.”

She heard a quiet chuckle, “How so?”

Mari huffed, “He’s so giddy recently, and a few days ago, he was practically skipping for joy - in an emotional sense.” She shook her head, “I don’t even know why he’d be so happy to be stuck in the past.”

Yrene came around to face her, “Well, he’s alone with his wife in a past time that they’ve never seen. Perhaps he’s just happy to spend quality time with her.”

Mari gave her a face, “They have an estate in Meah and quarters in Anielle. I haven’t even seen either of them in months. Maybe I need some alone time with them.” she groused. 

Yrene gave her a small smile, “I’m sure once they’re back you can have all the quality time you want. Until then, perhaps we should just insure your brother has nothing to worry about.”

Mari huffed, fixing her dress back over herself, “Gods, maybe he’s giddy because she’s pregnant, it would explain some things.” she said sarcastically. 

Yrene just smiled before she stepped out of the room. 

~

Jo had convinced Angus to sleep more, since he hadn’t been able to for hours after he’d woken up from his nightmare. They had both slept through half the day, but the second Angus was up, he went directly for Veiran’s office. 

He didn’t bother to knock, and found the old male at his desk, sifting through paperwork. “I need you to show me the jump points for the path to Briarcliff again.”

Veiran looked up slowly, “Good afternoon to you as well.” he said evenly. 

Angus sighed, then sat down, “Sorry, I’m in a rush.”

“For?”

Angus’ jaw reflexively clenched, “I think something happened to my sister and I want to leave as soon as possible to find anyone else who’s here and get them home.” he said quickly, “And Jo and I need to go quickly.”

Veiran nodded, but Angus could have sworn sadness flickered in his eyes, and… regret. “When will you leave?” he asked. 

“Preferably tonight.” Angus replied. “With the darkness, I can make the first two jumps, and then tomorrow we can travel to the coast where we make the second jump across the sea, and we should be there before nightfall the day after tomorrow.”

“It sounds like you’ve thought it all out. I’ll have supplies packed for you for a few days more just in case.” 

Angus nodded, “Thank you.” They stood there for a while, staring. 

Veiran broke the silence first, “I’m sure Fionna and Arbol would want to say goodbye to you two before you go.” Angus nodded stiffly, taking that as his cue to leave. 

-

When it was finally time for them to go, Jo and Fionna were crying. Arbol was standing off to the side when Angus came out, watching them both with a bemused expression. 

Angus arched a brow, “Why are they crying?”

Arbol chuckled, “Jo can blame the hormones, Fi cannot.” he turned to Angus and gave him a pat on the shoulder, “We’ll miss you two. Good luck with the kid.”

Angus gave him a small smile, “Thanks.” He hesitated asking, but Arbol seemed to catch that and gave him a questioning look. Angus sighed, “I wanted to ask, were you scared when Fionna was pregnant?”

Arbol chuckled, “Of course I was, who isn’t? From what I’ve heard from Jo, you already have experience taking care of your sister, this is the same. It’s a life in your hands and it only gets better if they grow.” He gave him a huge grin, “You’ll be fine, you’re a natural!”

Angus gave him a grateful nod, “I appreciate everything you’ve given us, truly.”

Arbol put a hand to his heart, “If I thought I was going to live long enough to see you again, I’d ask to have dinner. Sadly, I’m only living a few more decades, so maybe I’ll just write a letter with parenting tips you choose to ignore.”

Angus’ lips quirked up, “I’d never ignore parenting tips from you. I haven’t heard a peep from any kids since we arrived so obviously you two have things handled.”

Arbol burst out laughing, “Oh yes, well that was all thanks to Fi. She lets them stay up to spend time with Veiran whenever they’re good.” 

“Veiran plays with them?”

Arbol nodded, “Practically their grandfather.” he said proudly. 

“He’s like a father to you.”

Arbol rubbed his chin, “well, I’ve been here since I was fifteen, and he’s been my mentor since then. I don’t if I’d call him a father, more a father figure. He always seemed like he was missing something, you know. When the twins were born, or any child really, he’d just stare and stare. Like he was trying to make one of them look like him. He was married once, I heard she died young with a babe barely a few months conceived. I think it left something to be desired.” He shrugged, “I think he would’ve made a wonderful father, if how he behaves with the younglings here is any indication, though I doubt he’d consider having a child now.”

Angus just gave an unintelligible grunt as Veiran came out. Jo turned to him and started crying again. “I’m sorry.” she sobbed, “I think my hormones are on overdrive.”

Veiran opened his arms, letting her sob into his chest, “It’s alright lass, it's alright.” He chuckled as he rubbed her back, “It’s all normal.”

She pulled back, still sniffling with a sheepish look, “Sorry.” she said. 

He chuckled, “It’s fine, I’ve gotten this many times before. Fionna was a big crier in the later months.” 

“Was not.” the woman replied indignantly, slapping him on the shoulder, “Damn fae brutes act like they’ve never seen a woman cry.”

Jo gigged, “I believe you mean, ‘damn male brutes.’ ”

Fionna snorted, “Of course, because there isn’t one man on this earth who can be perfect.”

“I think we can leave the perfection to you ladies.” Arbol said, coming to his wife’s side. He took Jo’s hand and kissed it, “It has been a pleasure to watch you kick my companions in the arse and I wish you all the luck in the world in finding your friends.”

Fionna rolled her eyes, “Charmer.” but there was still a small smile as she said, “If you do get back home, look our ancestors up, I plan on telling over exaggerated stories.” she said, winking at them. “Big brawly muscles and a human woman who was beautiful beyond comparison. Daring travelers from the future come to save our sorry asses…”

Jo giggled, “We’ll be sure to do that. I’d love to hear whatever tales you weave.”

Angus hooked an arm around her waist, “Ready?”

Jo’s eyes widened, “Wait!”

She broke out of his hold and rifled through her satchel bag, pulling out a piece of paper. “This is for you, as a thank you of sorts.” she said, handing it to Veiran.

Veiran eyes it, “A thank you?”

Jo nodded, then wrapped him in a hug, “For being the grandfather he never got but definitely deserves.” She pulled back and he unfolded the parchment to see what was written. 

He smiled, “Josephin Towers, you will always be welcomed as a member of my house and a part of our order. Be safe in your travels… granddaughter.”

She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before striding over to Angus and taking his hand. The shadows around Angus grew, swirling around the both of them, keeping Jo close to him. Before they fully engulfed him, they paused for a moment. Long enough for him to say, “Until we meet again.” And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudo, give me encouragement to go on!


	15. We Take the Chances We’re Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling sorta guilty cuz I've started a new fic I'm rly into. I won't abandon this one cuz I love it too, but the other one is currently speaking to me more. I will try to post this weekly.

Fenrys and the rest of the court had been summoned to the throne room. He was used to getting up early, but it was two in the morning. Yrene was beside him, already starting to doze off. 

When the doors opened she woke with a jerk, rubbing at her eyes and trying to hide her yawn. 

Aelin stormed in, wearing a robe and no nightdress, which made Fenrys think perhaps she had been having a good night with her husband. He also heard a rousing groan as their children all came ambling into the room. Even the two little girls. 

Aelin sat down at the table and poured herself a generous cup of the coffee they had had someone bring up for them. 

“Can someone please tell me why we’re here?” Sammie groused, stifling a yawn, “Last time I checked, dad and his cabal were the only ones getting up at this hour.”

“Not even they would get up at this hour.” Rhoe mumbled, taking the coffee and pouring himself and his sister a cup.

“Hazel wanted everyone here.” Cali said, “She’s very excited about something.”

“Did you see that on her face when she stormed into our rooms looking utterly gleeful, or was that a magical reading?” Falkan replied sarcastically. 

Cali rolled her eyes, “Don’t be a smartass Ashryver, it suits you too much.” Sammie and Rhoe snickered from beside her. 

“Got to appreciate that Salvaterre venom this early in the morning.” Sammie quipped. 

Suddenly the doors burst open and Hazel came striding in. She had cleaned herself up a lot since coming from the prison, her hair was shiny, her skin had a faint tan to it and her eyes were alite with mischief. 

“Morning, how’d you all sleep?” she asked cheerfully. 

“It’s two in the bloody morning.” Fenrys groused. 

She blinked, then looked outside at the dark scenery, “So it is. Apologies, time is relative when you don’t have light.” she shuffled around, pulling out maps from her ebony robes, the black silk whispering along the floor as she moved. 

“Is there a reason this couldn’t wait until sunlight?” Mari asked. She was already kept up by strange dreams of being consumed in shadows, she didn’t need this on top of it. 

Hazel hummed, her violet eyes quickly scanning the different maps. She then pulled out several small figurines. There were two wolves (golden and blue), a small crown, a king from a chessboard, an owl, a blue crystal, a pin with a wyvern, a leopard, a black cube, and a black sphere that didn’t roll away when it was set down. 

She started placing these items across the map, the wyvern and blue gem halfway between the witch kingdom and Briarcliff, the cube and owl halfway between there and the Red Desert. Then the wolves, king, crown, leopard, and sphere were placed in the Doranelle woods. 

“The children have moved.” she said, eyes sparkling. “Six are in place at Levi’s house and the witch and prince are to meet with the shadow and healer.”

“Who?” Sammie asked. 

“Jay, Rhian, Elentiya, Thalia, Gabbie, and June are at gram Levi’s house and Lothian, Evan, Jo, and Angus are going to meet each other at Briarcliff.” Mari explained. She arched a brow at Hazel, “Why is Levi the only one who gets her name used.”

Hazel shrugged, “She seems too powerful to not use her name. Like Maeve.” she winked, “Besides, lightning queen would boost her ego.” Mari gave a little snort at that. 

“Ok, so they’re split in half and an entire continent away from each other.” Aelin said, “Do we know when they’ll be back?”

Hazel shrugged, “They need to get over some issues before they can get back.”

“Issues?” Fenrys asked incredulously. “This whole thing is because they need to resolve issues?”

Hazel merely picked up the golden wolf and shrugged again, “Some are just there to balance the scales and get things going. But yes, essentially the reason for these particular individuals being sent back was for solving a few things.”

“So what, fate decided to be their therapist all of a sudden?” Rhoe snorted. 

“When your friends come back with solidified power and alliances, you won’t be mocking fate so much.” she said cooly. “Everything happens for a reason, and this is only the beginning.”

“That’s ominous.”

“Indeed, now if you’ll excuse me, I have some errands to run.” she said, pushing back her chair and turning to leave the room, “Knowing everything has made me hyper aware of the future, and I intend to be prepared for it.”

~

Angus and Jo arrived in Briarcliff within a few days. It was a small town, no bigger than Xandria was in their time. It was mostly used as an outpost for the witches, but since they were deep in a war, they didn’t think anyone would notice them. 

Once they arrived, Angus had tracked the scent Evan had left to an abandoned farmhouse. “Briarcliff is a port city, why would there even be a farm?” Jo asked incredulously. 

Angus looked out over the weed ridden pasture, “The settlers tried to make it a farmland, hoping to profit off of the crops and fish, but the sea water ended up washing the crops away and salting the earth. They probably just haven’t gotten around to taking this one down.”

Jo nodded in understanding. They slowly crept around the back of the barn, Angus sticking close by Josephin’s side while he sent out shadows to assess their surroundings. 

They could hear faint voices coming from the barn, they were steadily raising. “Is that them?” Jo whispered. 

Angus nodded, “They’re fighting about something.”

“When are they not?”

“I suppose when Lothian has managed to avoid him.” he responded. 

He pushed open the back door, still keeping Jo behind himself, and stepped into the dimly lit barn. The windows were covered, letting in only small streams of light - and only a few lit lanterns hung on the walls. 

Lothian and Evan’s head snapped to them the moment they stepped in - magic primed, claws and swords unsheathed. Lothian was still a little tense and Evan seemed on edge, but otherwise they looked relieved. 

Jo snorted, “Well don’t just stand there for Silba’s sake, come and hug me.” she said, stepping out from behind her husband. 

Evan’s mouth pulled into a huge smile and Lothian let out a small gasp, “Josie!” she exclaimed, “You’re pregnant.”

Jo chuckled, a hand idly stroking the more prominent bump of her belly, “I know.”

Lothian immediately ran to her and gave her a hug, “I missed you, and I missed female company, and I missed being able to ignore males.” she said, her face pressing into Josephin’s hair. 

Jo cast a slightly startled glance at Angus, because he knew as well as she did that Lothian Blackbeak did not show such open affection unless something was wrong.

“Lo, did something happen, are you okay?”

She wasn’t sure if it was something in her face or if finally being reunited with the person who was basically her older sister, but Lothian suddenly burst into tears. Jo immediately wrapped her arms around her, leading her over to a bale of hay and letting her cry on her shoulder. 

“Oh, Lothian, what happened?” she looked at Evan, knowing that while Lothian would cry, she most likely wouldn’t reveal why. 

Evan wasn’t entirely sure, so he took a shot in the dark, “We left as the war was at the tipping point.” He hesitated, “It was around the time when Rhiannon fell.”

Lothian’s tears came in full force now. Jo stroked her back, gently rocking her back and forth, “It’s ok to be upset about something like that Lothian, none of us have ever experienced war like that. It can be upsetting, especially since your mother shares her likeness.”

“It’s stupid.” she mumbled. 

“It’s not stupid.” Angus said firmly, “It’s a natural feeling, Loth.”

Lothian looked up at him, sniffing, “Don’t tell Rhian or mom, they’ll never let me live it down.”

Jo gave her a good shake, “I promise that people will continue to see you as a cutthroat witch who cares for no one.” she joked. 

At her words, Lothian’s eyes shot to Evan. He had a strange look in them, like he was trying to decide if Jo’s words were true or not. Her thoughts were interrupted when her arm brushed against Jo’s bump. 

She gasped, then quickly put some space between them, “Sorry.” she muttered, “I probably shouldn’t be crying all over you when you’re pregnant.”

She waved her off, “Don’t worry about it, you can cry on Angus if need be.”

Angus let out a light groan, “Or we can find her some poor witch to cry on, maybe set her up on a date.”

Jo chuckled, “Are you seriously suggesting setting her up with a boy?” Angus shrugged. Jo laughed now, “Oh Angus, you spent too much time around Fionna.” 

-

Lothian was embarrassed to say the least, she hadn’t planned on balling all over her friend, but seeing Jo had just brought all of her fear and sadness from the last few weeks piling up. She was honestly surprised she hadn’t done it sooner, though she supposed being with Evan had eased some of her worries. 

She was sitting on a bale of hay in the far corner of the barn, Angus and Jo were in the corner near the stables talking in hushed tones, and Evan was by the back door sharpening his sword. 

She realized she was staring when he looked at her and their eyes met. He had virtually ignored her for the days between their fight and Jo and Angus’ arrival. He didn’t talk to her, and when she tried to talk to him they ended up arguing - the irony was not lost on her. 

Still, she wanted to make things better, but she didn’t know how. When she had first been with him, everyone had assumed it wouldn’t last. They were together for nearly a year when the taunts started coming. He was right about it being a smaller number, but it was the people who were significant. Iskra, the representative for the Yellowlegs, had been particularly brutal. She had always made passing comments to her mother about them, and her daughter, Ingrik, was even worse. 

Lothian had ended it, because she knew that at some point, the taunts would become threats and the threats would turn on him. She had to marry a witch, or a human who garnered no influence - she couldn’t marry a fae prince. 

A tap on her shoulder pushed her out of her thoughts, and she looked to her left to find Jo smiling at her. “You seemed lost in thought.” she said, sitting down beside her.

Lothian shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her head, “I was just thinking.”

“About Evan?”

She was quiet. She knew Jo wouldn’t judge her, she also knew that if anyone could understand the gravity of their relationship it would be the human who’s married to the fae.

Lothian nodded, “I told him why I couldn’t be with him. I think he hates me now.”

Jo pulled her into a hug, “I don’t think Evan Galathynius has the ability to hate you, I don’t even think he’ll ever do anything but love you.”

“That makes it worse.” she mumbled. 

Jo rubbed her back, “You know, when Angus and I were together we never thought about our differences, I don’t even think I considered the fact that he’d grow old without me. And honestly, if Mari hadn’t pushed us both to talk about it, I don’t think we would have.” Her gaze slipped over to her husband, quietly murmuring with Evan, “I think we would have continued to pretend, until eventually it tore us apart.”

“I don’t think we can fix this.” Lothian said, “I can’t magically make him not fae.”

“I’m not saying you should, but how will your people ever accept you being with him if not even you can?” She stood, dusting off her dress, “Just think about it. Maybe once you get back home you can tell your brother about it, he’ll understand.”

And then she was walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Brevity is the soul of wit..." that used to make me so mad. Comment, it really does make me write faster. I average one chapter a day maybe more depending on my mood so comments might just get the ball rolling.


	16. What Can We Have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have 11 chapters of my acotar fic completed and I'm thinking about posting some of that to fill in some gaps in my posting. I will still update this every Monday, but right now I think that's all I've got in me. Happy Valentines Day!

For the next few weeks, Hazel moved the figures across the map to track their children’s progress. At some point, Angus, Jo, Evan, and Lothian had gotten on a boat and made it to Doranelle. Aelin didn’t like the prospect of all of their kids in the land of their greatest enemy, even if Maeve didn’t know they existed. 

Still, Elentiya had inherited both her and Rowan’s powers, and far exceeded their own limits. 

~

Lothian was tired of the ocean. She was tired of Angus and Jo’s sappy looks and kisses. And she was definitely tired of Evan avoiding her at every turn. 

They had been on the road for days, after weeks on the ocean, and she was starting to understand what Evan meant when he called her spoiled. She had been raised to survive in the woods by her mother, and had lived several months in the mountains with the thirteen, but she still lived in a castle the rest of the time. 

Evan was trying to sweet talk someone into giving them horses for a low price. She guessed his Whitethorn heritage would help with that. 

He came back over to them, “Only three.” he said.

Jo patted his shoulder, “Angus and I can ride together, good job.” 

Angus and Jo did ride together, and they rode ahead, making Lothian and Evan ride side by side on the narrow road.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Lothian finally snapped, “Are you just going to ignore me forever?”

He kept his eyes trained ahead, “I’m not ignoring you.”

“Obviously.”

He turned an annoyingly neutral face on her, “What do you want me to say? You made your choice, I made mine.”

“I don’t get why you’re angry.” she blurted out, “I thought this was what you wanted.”

He snuck a glance up at Jo and Angus, but they were laughing about something and completely oblivious to their conversation. “Why the fuck would you think that’s what I wanted?” he hissed, “I love you Lothian, and you just told me you were using me and were going to dump me when we got back to Erilea. You can’t have it both ways, you’re either with me or you’re not.”

She shook her head, “You don’t understand…”

“Why, because I’m not an heir?” he scowled, “You think my sister hasn’t had these same fears? But she doesn’t lead people on. Why didn’t you just tell me when we broke up, why not explain?”

She hated the tears she felt brimming, “I didn’t want you to love someone else.” he turned his head away from her, “I know I was selfish, I am selfish. I do care for you, but the witches would hate a fae as their king.”

“Then don’t make me their king.” he said, gentler than she was sure he wanted to say it, “Stop using your crown as an excuse. Right now I only see one witch against us.”

She opened her mouth, but Angus interrupted her, “This is the closest town to Levi’s estate. We’ll get some food, then we can find the house.”

And just like that, Evan and Lothian parted again. 

~

Hazel threw up her hands in frustration, storming into the council room where Aelin was currently conducting a meeting with a council of merchants on trade routes. 

“Out.” she growled at them. Those eyes of violet held more than enough malice to scare them all off. 

Aelin leaned back in her chair, “Can I help you?” she asked innocently.

“Your son is getting on my last nerve.” Dorian was also with Aelin. He was visiting from Adarlan for normal business, and to get updates. She pointed at him, “And your daughter, she really makes me fume.”

Aelin and Dorian exchanged a look, “Which one?” they asked together. 

Hazel rolled her eyes, then placed her finger on the map. The wyvern pin and blue gem were situated on the border of the forest surrounding Levi’s house, and there was a faint red glow coming from them.

“Why are they glowing?” Dorian asked slowly. 

Hazel huffed, “Because they are intent on staying there forever it seems.”

Aelin’s face looked slightly panicked, “What?”

“The way to get back has a password, the reason they went back in the first place. And those two,” she said, pointing at the map with a scowl, “Are never going to get back if they don’t start resolving their issues.”

“You mean Evan running after Lothian like a lovesick puppy?” Dorian muttered, half joking. 

Aelin scowled, “Look who’s talking. Maybe they need to resolve Lothian breaking my son’s heart without reason.”

“They were kids, Aelin, they weren’t going to stay together forever. Maybe you should've taught your son how to move on.”

“Oh, like my son’s the one in the wrong here.”

They descended into shouts, both defending their children vehemently. Hazel rubbed at her eyes, feeling a headache come on. She didn’t know how she survived this long, maybe it was the quiet her cell had provided. 

Rowan and Lorcan entered the room, looking between the queen with fire around her hands, to the king with ice coating his. “What happened?” Rowan asked. Neither answered. 

Hazel sighed, “I hate young people. Idiots, all of you.”

Rowan sighed, then sent out a blast of wind, sending the two to opposite sides of the room. “I share that sentiment at the moment.” His wife sent a sharp glare at him.

Hazel tapped the table with her nails, “If you had let me finish, I would have told you it is both their faults. The witch and the water need to learn to think as one. The water needs understanding and the witch needs courage.”

Lorcan shook his head, “So their kids are fighting and it’s making you mad?”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s more than fighting, but yes.”

“Have they moved?” Rowan asked.

Hazel waved a hand over the map, “They’re about to meet.”

~

Rhian and Jay were walking in the market hand in hand. It was rare to be able to do that. The citizens of their kingdoms knew them so well that gossip would spread if they got too close. Rhian liked this, getting to spend time where they weren’t sneaking around, and he knew Jay liked it too. 

“Should we get them fruit?” Jay asked, gesturing to a stall. “That Carri fruit looks ripe.”

Rhian arched a brow at him, “Are you making that up?”

Jay chuckled, “Nope. Carri only grows in Doranelle, it’s really good.”

“Then why don’t you get us some, love.” he said, kissing his cheek.

Jay grinned, walking over to the food stall and started talking with the farmer behind the many crates of strange looking fruit. Rhian unabashedly looked him over, noticing the way that his black tee shirt hugged his delicious muscles. When he let his eyes wander to assess their surroundings, he noticed a flash of silver hair. 

Right as he was about to turn his head fully, Jay came back with a bag of fruit. “I promise it was worth all twenty silvers.”

He choked, “Twenty? For fruit?”

He chuckled, “Well, I may have tipped. The economy isn’t so good nowadays.” 

Rhian grinned, pulling Jay closer to give him a proper kiss, stealing the bag of fruit in the process. He took a bite, groaning at the sweet taste. The outside was hard, but not bad, while the inside held a sweet juice.

“Good?” Jay asked, taking one from the bag. Rhian nodded enthusiastically. 

Someone shouted their names, and they both turned to see Evan - and his sister, staring at them. Rhian immediately passed the bag to Jay and strode straight for his sister. Before she could say a word, he pulled her into a tight hug. 

She surprisingly didn’t resist him, and hugged him back. Jay came over leisurely, “Galathynius.” he greeted Evan. 

Evan tilted his head, “Moonbeam.”

Rhian, who was still holding his sister, took hold of Evan’s shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. “I missed you idiots.” he mumbled into their silver heads. 

“The sentiment would be returned if you weren’t crushing me.” Lothian hissed. 

Rhian released them. “Sorry.”

Jay tossed one of the fruits to Evan, “Carri fruit?”

Evan’s eyes widened, “I haven’t had this in years.” he bit into the fruit, moaning. Lothian’s lips twitched up slightly at the sound. 

“Are you two alone?” Rhian asked. 

Evan shook his head, wiping juice on his sleeve, “Jo and Angus should be here somewhere.” 

And right as he said it, they appeared beside him. He and Lothian lurched back in surprise, “What the…” he mumbled. 

Jay’s brows rose, his eyes widening, “Shit, Jo.” Rhian then noticed the bump her hands were currently resting on.

She merely hummed, “Any chance we can get to Levi’s house, I need a mattress not made of straw.”

Rhian nodded, “Congrats. I guess we can winnow back.”

Jo nodded, stepping back into Angus’ embrace. “Anyone need a ride?” Angus asked. 

Rhian shook his head, “Jay can get me back.”

“I’m going with you.” Lothian said to him, narrowing her eyes at Jay.

Evan shrugged, “I’ll go with you, I don’t want to know whatever that is.”

Angus took Jo’s hand and placed his other on Evan’s shoulder. They disappeared into shadows a second later. Jay took Rhian’s hand and extended one to Lothian, “Shall we?”

She stared at his hand - the one holding Rhian’s - and Rhian had the urge to pull his hand away. He didn’t. She finally took Jay’s hand, albeit reluctantly, and they too disappeared. 

When they reappeared, they were alone in a grand foyer, and somehow night had fallen. Lothian pulled her hand away from Jay’s and spun on her brother, but before she could speak, a male came into the room. 

“M’lords, m’lady, Levi will see you in the sitting room.” he turned on his heels, forcing them into motion. 

Jay noticed his cousin first sitting near Elentiya, chatting quietly. Just before they came into view, Rhian brushed his hand, lightly clasping their fingers, and then broke off. 

Thalia jumped on her cousin when he came into view, the Rhian. Elentiya also gave them each a hug. Then, Levi entered. 

Rhian had met her only a handful of times, and they’d never been that close. She looked the same as he remembered though, brown hair and bright green eyes, tanned skin and not a blemish on her. She looked twenty, her lack of obvious scars and calluses making her look making it more so. He supposed it was a good way to make opponents underestimate you when you looked like you had no experience. 

Levi stared at Evan for a moment, then clicked her tongue, “You definitely look like a Whitethorn.”

He arched a brow, “Uh, thanks.”

She waved him off, taking a seat in a leather armchair. “Well, you’re all here.” she said, “Nobody else in this time that shouldn’t be here. What’s the plan?”

Elentiya blinked at her, “That’s why we came to you.” she said. 

Levi tapped a finger on the arm of the chair, “So you all came to me because you think I’ve cracked time travel?” she snorted, “If I cracked that I’d be going back to Brannon’s time and helping the male kill Maeve.” she grinned, “Or perhaps helping my future nephew in killing her. Who knows? But I don’t know how to get you home.”

“Rhiannon said there was an Oracle imprisoned by Maeve who could tell us.” Evan answered. 

Thalia groaned, “We just broke out and you want us to go back to prison?”

“Why were you in prison?” Jay asked. 

Elentiya waved him off, “Not important. Look, she told us when we were with the most cryptic riddle I’ve ever heard, I don’t think she’ll be much help.”

Levi shook her head, chuckling, “Actually, that old witch would be the best person to ask. In fact, she’s probably back in your time waiting for you to arrive.”

“So we’re breaking into a prison in the city of rivers?” Jo asked, “Well aren’t we taking after our parents in all the worst ways.”

Angus placed a kiss on her cheek, one hand stroking over her bump, “I’m going to break into a prison, and then we’re going home.” He turned to Thalia and Elentiya, “I’ve been to Doranelle only enough times to get me there now, but I’ve never seen a prison. I need you to tell me exactly where it is and describe the interior.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if Jay or I winnowed in?” she asked. 

“He has his own methods of getting in.” Jo said, patting his arm. “Stay safe.”

Angus only nodded. Twenty minutes later he was gone.

“Alright.” Thalia said, “Who wants to train? This place is boring with only two people in it and I need entertainment.”

“I will.” Lothian said, turning her sharp gaze on Jay and Rhian.

“I’ll spar with you.” Rhian said. 

“You two are boring when you spar.” Juniper said, “She’s vicious and you’re annoying, it’s repetitive.”

“Why don’t you fight Evan?” Gabbie suggested. 

“We’ve been doing that for the last five weeks.” Evan mumbled. 

“Why don’t you fight Jay, since you’re glaring daggers at him.” Thalia said. 

Lothian smiled, “Lovely.” she grabbed Jay’s arm and pulled him outside. 

Rhian elbowed Thalia, “You really suck, you know that?”

“Bored.” she corrected. 

~

It was easy for Angus to get inside the prison, and finding Hazel wasn’t hard either. “Hello little one.” she crooned. 

He kept a safe distance from the bars, assessing his surroundings. “Are you Hazel?” he asked. 

She put a finger to her lips, “Careful, Maeve might hear. It would be a shame if she discovered you were here.”

He tensed, “Then help me get home and we’ll have no problems.”

She smiled at him, her lips so cracked the motion looked painful. “The way back is simple, you only need two things.”

“What are they?”

She clicked her tongue, “Not so fast. I need payment.”

He didn’t like the feeling he got from her, it was ancient and his magic was screaming at it. “What?”

She pointed at his chest, “I want blood.” she said.

“Why?” he said through gritted teeth. 

She shrugged, “Darkbringers are rare, but a thoroughbred, and a twin at that,” she inhaled, “they’re divine.”

He didn’t like it, but he also didn’t like the idea of them being stuck in this time. He pulled back his sleeve, “Don’t take too much.”

She pulled out a knife, an Eyllwen dagger, and slid it across his skin. A vial he hadn't seen before was used to collect the blood, which he noticed wasn’t exactly red. A smirk played on her lips, “Wondering why it isn’t red?”

“What did you do?”

She shook her head, “It’s DNA, child, you’re not fae, so like a witch, your blood isn’t red. More of a purple actually. It’s never been like this before because you never knew your heritage.” She stoppered the vial and gave a satisfied humm. “Alright, the things you need are Thalia’s necklace and…”

“Reveal our secrets?” Juniper said incredulously, “How the hell does that help us?”

Angus turned to Levi, handing her a slip of paper, “She said you’d know what this means.”

Levi read over the slip, “The gem in your necklace will activate a portal back to your time, but there’s a block.” she smirked, “You kids need to resolve some issue apparently. Well, some of you.”

“I’m confused.” Gabbie said, “What issues?”

Levi shrugged, “As far as I can tell, romantic issues. Have fun with that, I’ll set up the spell, you figure yourselves out.”

They didn’t stick around long enough to ponder anything, everyone went off in different directions almost immediately. 

Rhian found Lothian skulking in the dining room, “So.” he said, “Anything you want to talk about?”

She glared at him, “How long have you and Jay been a thing?”

“A few years, how long have you and Evan been a thing?”

“We aren’t.”

He nodded, “Okay, so how long were you a thing before one of you ruined it again?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing, “It’s complicated.”

“Sure. He likes you, you begrudgingly like him, obviously there’s a lot of complicated shit going on there.”

He growled, “And what about you and Jay, why the hell aren’t you screaming your love from the rooftops?”

He arched a brow, “Have you met Adarlan’s upper class. If I announced that they were about to have two kings, the people would go mad.”

“And if I introduced a fae as the king of witches, the witches would riot.”

He snorted, “Yeah right.” He looked at her face closely and his eyes widened, “Seriously? That’s the reason you broke it off with him? Shit, Loth, you’re insane.”

“They wouldn’t accept him.”

He threw up his arms, “Who? Mom, the Thirteen, the Crochans, the Bluebloods? Most of them love him more than you.”

“Iskra-”

“Iskra has had it out for our mother since long before her reign, those two are like arch rivals. The Yellowlegs shouldn’t inform your decision, especially when I can tell you like him.”

“If my situation’s so easy to fix, why isn’t yours?”

“Because you can still have legitimate children. Any I have would technically be bastards and we know how humans feel about that.”

“You should be allowed to love who you damn love.” she grumbled. 

He patted her shoulder, “You can, and I can, people would just throw tantrums over it.”

She leaned into his touch, in a rare moment of vulnerability, “I want it all, but I’m scared I won’t get it.”

He sighed, “Me too..”  _ But it’s always worth it _ . 


	17. Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made a longer chapter?

500 years in the past…

After Angus had left her cell, Hazel inspected the vial she had. “So peculiar.” she muttered to herself, “Why is it that your kind lost their wings? How did Maeve do it?”

“Why not ask me?”

Hazel lifted her violet eyes to the female in front of her. Maeve, her pale skin and dark silky hair looking so very similar to Hazel’s own. 

“I once asked if my new form was inspired by you.” Hazel said to her. “But someone told me the color of my eyes echoed hope and light, while your dark pits echoed only hate. They said you were inspired by me - my shadow.”

Maeve’s lips twisted up, “Perhaps we were created together. Tell me, anything interesting to report?”

Hazel inspected the vial again, “Did you know Veiran Darkbringer still lived? I had long thought him dead, not even bothering to look for him.”

“He’s inconsequential.” Maeve replied. 

“Nobody is inconsequential, you should know that.” she set the vial down, getting more comfortable on her little couch, “Do you wish to ask me something?”

“I want to know more about the girl you told me about.”

“Aelin Galathynius.” Hazel nodded, “You want to know when she’s born, her power, if she will bend to you.”

“Will she kneel?”

Hazel made a show of inspecting her nails, “Perhaps, if you play your cards right, if not, everything you carry will fall.”

“And the Whitethorn prince, the mate?”

“He will come to you in time. Patience, queen, everything will play out as it should.”

“And who will be my greatest enemy in this fight?”

Hazel gave her an amused look, “Yourself, of course.”

~

Levi had drawn wyrdmarks on the foyer floor, figures. Elentiya should have known there would be wyrdmarks involved. 

Her aunt finished the last mark, wiping her chalk covered hands on her pants. “Alright, this is it. Join hands and it’ll activate it.”

They all joined hands hesitantly. The chalk started to glow blue, light traveling from their feet to their hands, linking them all together. 

“Ok,” Evan said, “What now?”

Levi shrugged, inspecting the circle, “Speak your greatest secrets? Something that you’ve been afraid to admit to others.”

They all looked at each other, staying completely quiet. “Angus.” Juniper prompted, “You’re the oldest.”

Her brother gave her an exasperated look, “Fine.” he snuck a glance at Jo, “When Jo and I were in the Red Desert, we met my grandfather.”

“Who?” Juniper asked, frowning.

Angus sighed, “Dad’s dad, June.” Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Angus honestly shared the sentiment, “Yeah, well, he told us some things that I can’t go into detail right now, and he also trained me. And…” Angus hated that he could feel his throat constricting on this one simple truth, “I liked him…. I mean I think it would have been nice having him around while we were growing up, but I’m still not sure if he truly wants that.” he admitted. 

Jo squeezed his hand, “He does.” She said softly, “For you and Lorcan and everyone else, he does.”

Angus smiled at her, resisting the urge to separate their hands and kiss her. Juniper sighed dramatically, “Okay, well I guess we have a grandfather now.” she hesitated for a second, “I’m going to blurt something out, and you aren’t going to say anything about it, hear me?” they all nodded, “Okay good. Gabbie and I are together, and no, this isn’t about me liking girls. I-” she frowned, trying to figure out how to explain it best, “I only like relationships for the emotional aspect, I guess. I don’t like the physical things about it, and I’m not overly invested in the sex. And the reason I didn’t tell anyone is because there are some people who make fun of another girl like me, and they’ve tried to hurt her before, and I was worried that if I told you, things would change.”

Angus opened his mouth to say something, but a quick shake of the head from Gabbie had him closing it. Juniper sucked in a breath, “Ok, who’s next.”

“Jay and I have been seeing each other for the last three years.” Rhian blurted. 

Everyone was quiet, and gaping. Thalia was looking between her cousin and her friend, blinking like she was in a dream. “Come again?”

Rhian leaned over and brought Jay’s mouth to his, a tad dramatically. “We,” he said slowly, “are dating.” he grinned, “And even though this is a shitty way to do this, why the hell not.” he took the hand that was linked with Jay’s and brought their knuckled to his lips, “Jason Moonbeam, will you marry me?”

Jay’s shocked expression melted into the most beautiful smile Rhin had ever seen, “I’m surprised it took you so long to ask me you asshole.”

Rhian choked on a laugh, cut off as Jay leaned down to kiss him. A few cheers went up with the group, and someone pointedly coughed. Jay looked up to see his cousin’s mischievous grin, “I’m going to have so much fun with this.” she said. 

Jay groaned, “Don’t you dare.”

She chuckled, “Fine, but as soon as you two figure out your princely shit, I’m going to scream it from the castle gates and I’ll put up posters in the city square.”

Rhian sighed, “You’re so dramatic.”

“Says the man who just proposed in the most dramatic way possible.”

“Anything you or Elentiya would like to confess, cousin?” Jay asked. 

Elentiya and Thalia exchanged a look, “No.” Thalia said, “No romantic trysts going on here, but I am leaving.”

“Leaving?” Evan asked, frowning. 

Thalia nodded, “I want to see the world, or at least more than I’ve already seen. I’m thinking about coming back here for a little bit, the Levi in our time offered to take me on her last hurrah trip to all the kingdoms.”

“And how long will that be?” Jay asked. 

Thalia winked, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world. It’ll be a few months though, I guess I’ll have to wait until things settle down.” 

Elentiya nodded, then turned to her brother, “Spill it, Ev.”

Evan frowned, “Why do you assume I have anything to say?”

Elentiya pointed at his feet, “Because all of us are glowing blue and you and Lothian are the only ones glowing orange.”

Evan looked at Lothian, who was glowing orange. He felt her stiffen slightly as everyone’s attention went to them. She looked at him frantically, at a loss for words. “I-” He didn’t know what to say. He knew she wasn’t comfortable revealing any of this, but she would have to if they were to get home. He squeezed her hand, deciding he could do it for her. 

As he was about to speak, she yanked on his hand, making him look at her. “I love you.” It was quiet, and he could barely hear it himself, but then she said it again, “I love you.” 

The strangest thing about their relationship was that she had always found the most creative ways to be vulnerable. She didn’t whisper sweet words, it was always in her actions. Sometimes, it was just letting him take control. 

Now she said the three words that he had never heard her speak in her adult life to even her parents. She said she loved him, and he had absolutely no idea how to respond. 

“Lovely declaration.” Rhian said, “Proud of you sis.”

She glared at him, some of the old her coming to the surface, “I’m not done, Rhian, shut up.” She turned back to him, sucking in a breath that had him both anticipating and dreading what she’d say next. “I love you,” she said, “And I am an idiot for being so scared to admit that to you. I have loved you since I was six and you told the witches bullying me to go fuck themselves, I’ve loved you since you kissed me on the cheek when we were ten and told my parents you were going to marry me, and even after both of them threatened you when we finally did get together, you still just told them it was my choice. You were kind when I was not, and you have always been the better person, and I don’t think I’ll ever feel worthy of that love.” she lifted her tear filled gaze to him, “But I’ll try every day to prove how much I love you.”

He smiled softly, “Lothian Blackbeak Havillard Crochan, I’ve loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, and I promise I will spend every day of my existence showing you how much you deserve that love.”

Rhian nodded, “As you should, because if you break my sister’s heart I’ll castrate you and throw you to the wolves.”

“Don’t think your sister gets off.” Elentiya said, “If she hurts my brother again she won’t live to see twenty one.”

Jay sighed, “Why do the loving tender moments have to be ruined by threats.”

“Should I be telling you what happens if you hurt my cousin, Rhian?” Thalia said, “Or is it obvious?”

Jo sighed, “Can we please just resolve this so we can get home? Your parents are going to be pissed we didn’t tell them about the baby.”

They all murmured their agreement. Levi clicked her tongue, “Well, it was nice knowing you all, see you again in five hundred years.” 

The symbols at their feet flared and then they were falling. They kept their hands firmly locked together, even as the wind whipping around them made it nearly impossible. It felt like hours, days, night and day passed in a blur, kingdoms rose and fell in their wake. The cry of a thousand newborns and the screams of a million deaths echoed around them. 

They were falling, when they were on solid ground. Angus lurched forward, catching Jo who they hadn’t even realized was falling. There were some shouts around them, and someone was crying. 

Evan’s vision was blurred, and he looked around completely confused. He startled when someone ran into him, “Evan!” It was his little sister, Sammie. 

“Sam?” he hugged her back immediately, “Sammie, is that you?”

She started crying on his chest, “We were so worried. That weird witch lady wouldn’t tell us when you were coming back, and it’s been so long, we-” she choked on a sob and held him tighter. Lothian was beside him, still holding one of his hands. 

He stroked his sister’s back, “I know Sam, it’s okay. I’m here now, we’re all ok.”

She pulled back, then noticing Lothian, started crying again. He looked around the room while his sister went to embrace Lothian, who took her in eagerly. 

Angus was holding Jo protectively at his side, her dress cleverly hiding her bump. Juniper was hugging Cali and Ava, Gabbie embracing a very uncomfortable but still smiling Falkan. Their parents were slowly flocking into the throne room - it seemed they had interrupted one of the annual lords meetings, that their siblings had probably attended in their parents’ steads. 

There was a loud bang as the doors were thrown open, then numerous cries. “Evan, Elentiya!” His mother went straight to them, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. 

Rhian had gone straight for his baby sister, little Maggie running straight into his arms and balling into his shoulder. “Hey Mags.” he soothed, running a hand down her back, “Hey sweets, I’m okay.” he put her down, noticing some scarring on her arms, “Where’d you get those?” he asked. 

She let her short iron nails spring free and clawed the air, her face contorted in a snarl, even while no sound came out. He nodded, knowing she meant a witch, and he would be more than happy to make whomever it was suffer. 

His parents came in the room, and Jay broke off from him to go to his father. His mother was frantically looking over him, checking for injuries. She hugged hard, which was normal, but this hug was edged with a possessiveness he’d only ever experienced when he was a child.

“What happened?” she asked. 

He was going to respond, when he heard a loud keeling noise. Everyone in the room turned toward Mari, who was hugging Jo and squealing. “Oh my gods, you’re pregnant.”

Angus looked about three seconds away from tearing his sister’s arms off, which Jo noticed, for she slowly pulled away from her friend. She rested a hand on her bump, blushing when she noticed everyone watching them, “Yes, I’m pregnant. We intended to surprise you, but…”

Angus looped an arm around her waist, “But we were sucked five hundred years in the past and the postage was slow.”

Elide was at her son’s side, kissing his cheeks then moving to Jo, “oh, I’m going to have grandchildren.” she sobbed, “Oh, I’m so happy.” 

There were shouted congratulations all around the room. Once everyone had gotten their bearing back, and their parents and siblings had all enclosed them in bone crushing hugs, they were all settling down. 

Aelin cleared her throat, still not having moved from either of her children. “I know you’re all probably tired, gods know we’ve been through enough in the past few weeks. But I would like everyone to come to dinner tonight, and for those of you not in permanent residence to stay a little while longer.”

Dorian came up next to her, “For those of you who weren’t here for the last few months, we also have some things to fill you in on.”

“At dinner.” Aelin said. 

Dorian nodded, “At dinner.”

~

Jay was used to a bird flying into his room, there had even been a time when Rhian had turned into a cat and scaled the castle wall to get to Jay’s room. Now, he strolled right in through the door. 

“Hello hubby.” he greeted cheerfully. 

Jay arched a brow, “Hubby?”

“I was trying something. Don’t like it?”

“It makes you sound heavily drunk.” Jay deadpanned. He was cleaning his room, since apparently they had only replaced the things that were broken and picked up the stray papers. He had to reorganize everything. 

Rhian huffed a laugh, “Alright, I’ll stick with blue.”

Jay rummaged around in his drawers, “What are you doing here?”

Rhian wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Jay's back to his chest. “I came here to see my fiance.” he said, kissing his neck, his jaw.

Jay had to physically clamp down the urge to take Rhian on his desk. “Someone might come in,” he said. 

“Then let them, it’s only a matter of time until we announce our engagement, and Thalia’s probably telling everyone anyways.”

Jay swallowed, turning so he could face his lover, “Did you mean it, when you asked me to marry you? Are you really comfortable telling everyone?”

Rhian smiled softly, “Blue, I’ve wanted to tell everyone for years, I’m just finally brave enough to do it. I don’t regret what I said in there one bit, every word of it was true.”

Jay choked out a laugh, “Good. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

~

They arrived at dinner late, which nobody seemed to notice, since a few other people were late as well. Rhian wished they had walked faster, because while he and Jay had bathed off their scents, his sister had not. 

“Gods, did you two just do it in a closet or something?” Jay asked, “You reek of sex.”

Rhian covered his ears, “Stop, stop. I don’t want to know.” he groaned. 

Evan wrapped his arms around Lothian and kissed her cheek, “See you inside, mate.” he said, being led into the dining room by Lothian. 

Everyone noticed, and everyone immediately stopped talking. Evan was grinning like a fool and Lothian was ignoring everyone as she sat down. Her father was trying to hide his smile, and maybe slight disgust, while her mother wasn’t even attempting to hide the death glare directed at Evan. 

“I think I’ve thoroughly angered her.” he whispered. 

“Well we’ve never come to dinner smelling like sex before, so I think you might have shocked her just a bit.”

“Should I be worried?” he asked, though he didn’t look worried at all. 

She smiled, a true, genuine smile, “Nope. I’ll talk to them after dinner.”

He kissed her hand, “I'll try not to get gutted until then.”

“I think gutting is the least of your worries.”

Lothian nearly jumped out of her seat at her aunt Asterin’s voice. She hadn’t noticed her at the table, or her aunt Bronwen and her wife Petrah. 

Asterin wiggled her eyebrows, “I see you two have made up.” Manon growled at her cousin, which Asterin completely ignored. “I mean, I know Petrah is the oracle here, but I still say I called it.”

Bronwen sighed, “Asterin, we all saw it coming, don’t act like you were the only one.”

Petrah’s lips turned up, “I technically called it at her birth, but whatever.”

Brownen whipped her head around to the Blueblood, “Honey, are you trying to outdo me? I thought we were on the same side.” Petrah only gave her an innocent shrug. 

Lothian groaned, “Please don’t.”

Asterin turned back to her niece, “Look kiddo, we’re not saying you can’t have fun, but we still want you to be careful.”

“Oh gods, make it stop.” she cried. 

Evan smirked, “I have no idea why you thought this wouldn’t work, Thia, I already love them.”

Bronwen narrowed her eyes at him, “Hey now, just because Asterin is giddy to have you, doesn’t mean we won’t be watching you. Tread carefully boy.”

“You were a lot more giddy to have him in the wastes than Asterin. You’ve practically planned their wedding.”

“Petrah.” she hissed, “Do you not understand that I’m trying to intimidate him. This is my niece we’re talking about.”

“Oh good lord.” Manon said, “All of you shut up. Lothian, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Welcome to the family.” Dorian whispered to him, getting an elbow in the ribs from his wife. 

“Bathe next time.” Elentiya said exasperated. “You smell like makeup sex.”

“Not my fault she jumped me on the way here.” Evan said. 

Lothian scowled, “I recall you were the one who shoved me into that closet.”

“Only after a servant found us and ran away screaming.” he said, grinning. 

“You both jumped each other.” Jay said, “How about that.”

“I say Evan needs to get his hand off my sister.” Rhian growled. Evan discreetly removed the hand that had been settled on her thigh. 

Jay chuckled, “Family dinners are going to be so much fun.”

Aelin cleared her throat, “Now that we’re all here, there are a few things you missed while you were…” she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Five hundred years in the past where things in our kingdoms are so complicated and our ancestors are bitter old ladies?” Juniper grumbled. “Sorry, your ancestors.” she corrected. 

Gabbie giggled, “It’s pretty accurate.”

Aelin pursed her lips, trying to hold back her own smile, “Anyways, when you were gone, a few attacks occurred.”

Angus turned to his twin, “You said nothing happened.”

Mari waved him off, a guilty look on her face, “I’m fine, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“As the one who watched the healers take the iron shards out of you and mom, I beg to differ.” Cali said. 

Angus jerked in his seat, “What?”

Mari lay a hand on his arm while shooting her sister a pointed look, “We’re fine. Vernon was just trying to make a point. I promise you can yell at me later if it makes you feel better.”

Angus clutched her hand back, pulling his wife and sister closer. “Vernon wasn’t the only one who tried something.” Aelin said, “The previous Blackbeak matron threatened Manon.”

Rhian looked at his baby sister, realization dawning on him, “She did that to Maggie?”

Lothian looked at her sister, only now noticing the scars, and snarled. Maggie blinked at them and scooted closer to her father. Dorian tucked her to his side, “Both of them have gone underground for now, but the thirteen have reported a few witches going missing.”

Rhian blanched, “They would side with her?”

“Some of the older ones would.” Petrah said, “And the Yellowlegs have always been on thin ice with us, it wouldn’t take long for them to seek her out.”

“So war, again?” Thalia asked. 

“It shouldn’t come to that.” Aedion said, “As long as we can flush them out and deal with them before they can do any real damage.”

“They’ve been sitting on this for almost thirty years.” Lysandra pointed out, “They might already have armies.”

“Good thing we have more.” Manon said. “My witches are ready to fly if needed.”

Asterin nodded, “The Thirteen are here as well, just in case.”

“If we find them, their movement falls apart.” Elide said, “There’s only so many places they can hide.”

“They could have gone back to Morath.” Fenrys said, “We have no reason to ever go back there.”

“We blew it to pieces,” Dorian said, “If they’re housing an army, they would need supplies and somewhere hidden and big enough for all of them.”

“Is it too much to hope they’ll fight amongst themselves?” Bronwen asked, “It is witches crammed with humans, when has that ever gone well.”

Dorian and Manon exchanged a glance, but chose to remain silent. Lothian huffed, “Well that was a depressing homecoming.”

Thalia nodded, “I agree, anyone got good news to share?”

A chair scraped against the floor as it was pulled out, and then jay was on one knee before Rhian. Rhian stared wide eyed between the face of the male he loved, and the ring he had in his hand. It was a simple gold band, with red veins running through it, making it almost glow.

“Blue.” he started, “What are you doing?”

Jay arched a brow, “You think you can get away with a shotgun proposal and I’m not going to try and outdo you?” Rhian choked on a laugh, “So, do you want the normal version or the sappy version?”

Rhian made a show of getting comfortable in his chair, unable to wipe the big smile off his face, “Please, be as sappy as your heart desires.”

Jay winked, “As you wish.” he took a calming breath, “I’ll admit that I was surprised when you told them we were together, and I’ll even admit that I doubted it. We’re not a perfect love story, hell we’re not even that perfect together. We are chaotic and crazy and being with you these past three years has probably been the cause for half of our family’s heart attacks, but it has always been worth it. I love you and I’ve been yours for a while.”

Rhian felt the tears running down his face. He leaned forward to touch their brows together, “I love you.” he said. 

Jay smiled, “Then how would you like to be my husband?”

Rhian barked out a laugh, “You already said yes to me, idiot.”

“And I want you to say it too.”

Rhian kissed him, once, twice, “Yes, I would love to be your husband.”

Jay slid the ring onto his finger as Rhian leaned down to kiss him. 

Connall smirked at Dorian, “I believe we said twenty.”

Dorian grinned right back, “Yes, and my son proposed first, pay up.”

“We said proposal or announcement, my son just did both of those.”

Dorian grumbled something and tossed him a bag of coins. Fenrys clapped his hands, “I knew you two were betting.” he turned to Asterin, “Pay up witch.”

She snarled at Manon, “You said they weren’t betting.”

Manon shrugged, “You’re both idiots and deserve this.”

Asterin tossed Fenrys a bag of gold, “Damn twins.”

“You bet on your sons?” Vaughan asked, “And you bet on your brother?” he asked his husband. 

Fenrys gave him an odd look, “You didn’t?”

“And it’s ruined again.” Rhian grumbled. 

Jay squeezed his hand, “Maybe we should elope.”

“No!” everyone said at once. 

Connall cleared his throat, “You’re my only child, so I only get one of these.”

Jay sighed, “He’s very good at guilt tripping.”

“I’ve noticed.” Rhian said, “So where’d you get the ring?”

“It was in my room.” Jay said, “Thought it was fitting for the occasion.”

Rhian chuckled, “Well I guess I can say the same for this.” he pulled another ring out of his pocket. It was silver, with blue veins. “I was going to give it to you tonight, but…” he slipped it on Jay’s finger, “I guess this is as good a time as any.”

Jay held it up, “Damn.” he said, glancing at his father, “There’s no way they saw this coming enough to get rings, right?”

“No way.” he said, “But out of curiosity, did any of you get these?”

Several people shook their heads. “Okay, then who got them?”

“Technically, I made them. None of the damn crafts people here could make those.” said a light voice. Hazel emerged from the shadows, spinning something between her fingers, “You people took so long to reunite that I had some extra time.”

Rhian narrowed his eyes, “Who-”

“Hazel?”

Hazel turned to Thalia, “Hello, wolf.”

“You made these?” Jay asked, admiring his ring. 

She nodded, “Imbued with magic similar to a mating bond. Think of the rings as a link.” Her expression turned grave, “Now we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think is going to happen next. I might do a wedding scene for Rhiay... Jaian? Idk, Rhison? We'll see.


	18. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming out early in honor of me finally reading A Court of Silver Flames!!! It was amazing, seriously, people go read it. we're coming to an end here and I want to thank everyone who has been here with me, especially the ones from the prequel. I see ur names, I see the kudos, and the comments (thx Anne_reads) and I truly appreciate you all so much.

“What problem?” Aelin asked. 

“Don’t say it involves my uncle.” Elide murmured. 

“Him and the matron.” Hazel said, “They’re on the move with an army of humans, witches, and as far as I can tell really heavy duty firepower.”

“My witches can get here but it will be a few days.” Manon said. 

“The bane is stationed between the mountains, they can be here tomorrow.” Aedion said. 

“You’ll need more.” Hazel said, “The witches ready to come along with the human bane are a great deal less than those of the matron’s army. The weapons they have are also filled with iron, as you well know.” She said to Elide. 

“So the witches can deal with that, the fae in the army will hold back.” Aelin said.

“The fae in the bane is the same number as the humans, we’d be splitting it in half.” Rowan said. 

“And we’ll also be vulnerable.” Lorcan said, “We aren’t impervious to iron.”

“We are.” Mari said.

Jo pulled on Angus’ shirt sleeve, “Keiran said darkbringers were more powerful than fae, and iron doesn’t hurt him.”

Angus shook his head, “I already sent out shadows,” he whispered, “He’s in the southern continent. He can’t make it this far, there’s no time.”

“Send him a message just in case, maybe he can help.” She said. 

He gave her a doubtful look, but he sent out a message anyway. Mari gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. 

“Send messages to the major Terrasen cities, tell them to send their human guards and start getting the surrounding towns evacuated.” the guards in the room bowed and left with the message. “Everyone get ready, we’re going to war.”

~

Elide and Lorcan were in their room, Ava asleep in Elide’s arms as silent tears ran down her face. “They have iron, Lorcan. It could kill you.”

“A lot of things can kill me, Elide.” he said, rifling through their drawers for a shirt, “Aelin had us all made clothing with spider silk woven in, no more cutting out my guts.”

“That’s a horrible joke.” she said. 

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, wiping her tears away, “We both know I didn’t have anything to fight for in Anielle. I now have you and five beautiful children, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Please promise me you’re not going to die because of him.”

He kissed her brow, “You will never be rid of me, Elide Lochan, I thought I showed you that when I asked you to marry me.”

Elide smiled, “I asked you to marry  _ me _ , if I recall.”

He chuckled, “I asked you to ask me, so technically I asked you.”

She laughed, “We’re seriously arguing about this now?”

“It got you to smile for me.”

Her face fell, and she carefully moved the sleeping girl from her lap, “Let me go with you, let me make sure you don’t die.”

He sighed, pulling her into the front room so as to not wake their daughter, “Elide, no.”

“My ankle is healed and we both know I can fight.”

“No.”

“Why? You’re not leaving me here to sit with the young children while you go out and fight.”

“And I’m not saying you’re doing that-”

“Then what am I doing?”

He clenched his jaw, “Elide, your uncle might be there.”

“And?”

“And you had nightmares about him for the first five years living in Perranth, you got so scared you wouldn’t leave the house after the twins were born.”

“And you think I can’t face him?”

“I don’t want to take the chance you can’t. If you freeze and someone isn’t around to help, I don’t want to think of him-” he closed his eyes, “I’m not doing this to be stifling, I’m doing this out of both reason and worry.”

She slumped in a sitting chair, “I want to keep you safe.”

“I will be safe, and I will be better off knowing you are also safe.”

Tears started running down her face again and she pressed her face into his chest, “Please don’t die.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “I intend on coming out of this alive and mount Vernon’s head on a damn spike.”

She let out a choked laugh, “Just don’t bring it near the children.”

He cradled her head, pressing a kiss to her lips, “I promise I will come back to you.”

“You better.”

~

“Father.”

Lorcan turned around, seeing his son enter the hall through a pocket of shadow. He arched a brow, “New trick?”

Angus nodded, “I need to talk to you about something.”

…

“My father?”

Angus nodded, monitoring his father’s reaction. “His name is Keiran, he trained me.” Lorcan didn’t say anything, just buried his head in his hands. “I didn’t know how you would react, but I wanted to tell you. I contacted him, asked him for help.”

“And?”

He cringed inwardly, “He’s in the Southern Continent, not even his powers can get him here fast enough.”

Lorcan closed his eyes and sighed, “Thank you for telling me. I really do appreciate it.”

He nodded, “Are you alright?”

His father gave him a weak smile, “Knowing that I wasn't fully abandoned is nice, though it wouldn’t have killed him to come sooner.” he snorted a laugh, “I met him once, when I was in my second century, I thought he was dead.”

“He said Maeve wanted him dead, she might have found him.”

Lorcan sighed, “Maybe.” he saw a look of guilt cross Angus’ face, “What?”

“I just…” it was very rare to ever see his son unsure of himself. “We needed a quicker way to get to Briarcliff, and I wouldn’t have stayed otherwise, but I didn’t want Jo sitting on a horse for weeks on end. Are you angry with me?”

Lorcan’s heart nearly broke at the vulnerability in his son’s eyes, “Angus, I would never be angry at you for this. And I wouldn’t fault you for wanting to know your grandfather, I understand that.” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I am honored that you stayed away out of a sense of loyalty, but Angus, it isn’t a bad thing to want to know him.”

Angus nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, “He’s a good male, and from what I saw would have been a good father. I’m sorry you didn’t get that.”

Lorcan chuckled, “Son, there is not one thing I would change about my life if I could. If I didn’t serve Maeve I wouldn’t have met Rowan, or Gavriel, and certainly not your mother.” He squeezed his son’s shoulder, “I don’t regret a thing in my life. Though it would have been nice if he made a surprise entrance now, he couldn’t have predicted this would happen.”

“So you don’t hate him?” Angus asked tentatively. 

“I have learned, after hating Aelin for a very long time, that I need reason to hate someone. He didn’t purposely abandon me and I still knew him as a fatherlike figure, even if I didn’t know who he was at the time. He doesn’t deserve my hate.” He huffed, “Besides, Gavriel suffered through that with Aedion so I figure I’ll spare the male.”

Angus’ lips twitched, “I think that’s a dig at uncle Aedion.”

His father grinned, “For sure.”

~

“I’m going with you.”

“No.” Rhian and his father said simultaneously. 

“Mom.”

“No.” Manon said, “You’re too young.”

“You were killing people at my age, so was dad.”

“Your father and I have experience with fighting witches, you don’t.”

“I grew up with them.” Lothian said, exasperated. “I literally met Rhiannon Crochan during the battle of the wastes. I’m not sitting this one out.”

“I agree with that sentiment.” Rhoe said, “We’ve all been trained better than most of you have, it’s not like we’re still teenagers.”

“You’ve never fought in a war.” Aelin said, strapping on a piece of armor. “You’ll die sooner than we can defend you.”

“That’s offensive, we don’t need you saving us.” Juniper said. 

“Juniper, you don’t have powers to defend yourself.” Aedion said. 

“Look who’s talking.” she shot back. “We’ve all been training since we were kids.”

“And I’ve been in actual battles.” Aedion said calmly, “You haven’t been trained for this sort of conflict.”

“This is unfair.” Lothian spat.

Manon glared at her, “You have never trained with someone who had the intention to kill you. Talk to me about unfairness when you have a witches claw in your stomach and you blood pooling on the floor.”

“And why does Falkan, the teenager, get to go?” Rhoe asked. 

“Because I don’t need anything more than animal instinct to rip them apart.” Falkan responded. 

Aelin nodded, “We are only letting them go because they are shifters, and,” she said, fixing the four in question with a piercing stare, “If they are hurt or in trouble, they will shift immediately and head back to the wall.”

Jay, Thalia, Falkan, and Gabbie nodded. Jay was helping Rhian put on his armor. He was also a shifter, but he would be putting his other talents to use today. Jay’s hand lingered over his heart, his silver ring catching the light. Rhian put his left hand over his, pressing their brows together. 

“Come home to me.” he whispered so only Jay could hear.

“Always.” he responded, “I love you, Rhi.”

“Love you, too, Blue.” He placed a light kiss on his fiance’s lips, fingering the blue hair at his forehead. “Would you be angry if I said I cut some of this?”

Jay arched a brow, “Explain or I’ll break up with you.”

Rhian chuckled, “I wanted a piece of you with me.” He pulled out a necklace with a tiny vial containing a few strands of blue hair. 

Jay’s eyes were lined with silver, “Tell me this isn’t the part where I identify your corpse through that.”

Rhian huffed a laugh, “That would be a shitty engagement present to be honest, I’d rather get a muddy pig.”

“That’s a horrible comparison.”

“I just hate those damn things.” he said. 

Jay chuckled, “I know.” he took Rhian’s hand and pressed something warm into it, “Keep this safe for me, will you? I’m going to have to shift and I don’t want to lose it.”

Rhian looked down at the ring in his hand, taking off his own to lay beside it. “You’re coming back.” he said, voice thick. “I want to be able to go out with you in public.”

Jay smiled, “I promise I will come back and be your delicious arm candy, just try and stop me.”

Someone cleared their throat, and all attention turned to the queen. “I know a lot of you want to fight, I understand. I need you here. The weapons they have contain iron, which means that the more fae we have out there, the more we have to worry. You’re here in case they get through, and I know you hate that, but it’s the way things are. For those of you who are going out,” she turned to them, and most didn’t miss the pained expression when her mate and friends were in that line of sight, “Be careful, and don’t be so bullheaded that you don’t get a healer if you need it. 

“We don’t have the same resources we did during the war, but this isn’t an army of demons either. Humans and witches can be killed, and if you can’t kill them, incapacitate.”

Manon nodded, “The thirteen and I will hold off the aerial attack, and I don’t imagine it’s very difficult to kill some humans.” Dorian had a ghost of a smile on his face, but his eyes held grimmer emotions.

Everyone said brief goodbyes, and most of the kids were more worried than pissed. Rhian caught Lothian’s arm before she left the war room. “What?” she hissed. 

Her anger dissipated when she saw her brother’s face, “I need you to hold onto these.” he said softly, handing her the rings. 

She frowned, “Why? You won’t lose them on the field.”

“Lothian.” he said calmly, “Please, keep them safe.”

Her emotions seized her then, as did the reality of their situation. Her throat constricted and her eyes welled with tears. He wiped one of them away gently, “Please, Loth.”

She nodded, taking them and tucking them into a pocket, “You’re coming back.” she said with conviction, “Who else is going to beat Evan to a pulp if he hurts me?”

He chuckled, “I love you sis. I know we don’t say that, but I love you.”

“I love you too.” she choked out. 

He wrapped her in a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “I expect you to inform me when Evan finally takes you out on a proper date, and then I’ll frighten him a little.”

She laughed, “Deal. Just don’t die, and don’t let mom or dad be some supid martyr.”

“Deal.”

It was actually hours until the army arrived, and it was at dusk. They saw faint light coming from the forest where camps were no doubt being set up. Everyone was sitting in baited anticipation. Everyone was on high alert and the bane was ready to strike at any moment, the fae on the battlements monitoring the battlefield. 

Aelin leaned her head on Rowan’s shoulder, “We’re back.” she whispered. “We’re back to thirty years ago.”

Rowan pulled her closer to him, “Good thing we always win.” he said. 

“What is their plan for this?” she asked, “What’s the point if they know the other kingdoms will just cut them down if they beat us.”

“Revenge. Some people do crazy things for it.”

She looked at her daughter, her nieces and nephews. All of them were too young for this. She looked at Angus, his gaze focused toward where the healers were stationed, toward Rhian and Jay, who were leaning on each other and smiling. 

They shouldn’t have to fight because of their mistakes. Aelin was just glad that she and Dorian had their full powers to use. She could probably burn through the whole army, but there might still be some who would lay down their arms. And there could be kids. 

Lysandra came to her side, and she felt Rowan leave them alone. “Hey.” she said. 

“Hey.”

“You ready?”

“To fight another war or to watch my children fight in it?”

Lysandra huffed, “I suppose that was a stupid question.” She stared out over the battlefield. “We made it, so why does it feel like we’re back to square one?”

“The gods aren’t dead, remember.”

“They’re gone.” she chewed on her lip, “I was thinking, about what happened to us, how we got another chance. The kids went to the past and came back better versions of themselves.”

“So?”

Lysandra frowned, turning to face her, “How? The gods were dead when we went back and they’re gone now, so who sent us back? What was the purpose of all of this?”

Aelin closed her eyes, feeling the wind whip at her hair, “Maybe it was so we wouldn’t go on broken.” she met her friend’s questioning gaze. “Connall and Gavriel are alive, so is Nehemia. We saved so many people the second time. You were taken out of Arobynn’s service a year earlier and Adarlan was saved from witches. The battle never happened at Orynth and the demon army never went through Terrasen.

“It took us twenty years to get everything rebuilt, we thought it would take us fifty. I don’t care who sent us back, Lys. They saved people I care about, people we all care about.”

Lysandra opened her mouth to say something, but a horn blared. “They’re moving.” Rowan shouted. An army of black swarmed out of the trees, loud wing beats also signaling the arrival of wyverns. 

Aelin looked up to the castle spires where the Thirteen were perched. “For Terrasen.” she shouted. 

An answering cry rose up from their ranks, echoed across the field. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading. If you like my work, consider reading my other works and my soon to be released Acotar work, A Storm is Coming. No spoilers for ACoSF until much later chapters and it's only minor mention of some events in the book that without context you won't even notice. Have a good night!


	19. Come Hell or High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War Chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these, even though I doubt my ability to write them. 
> 
> (I'm sorry this is so late. I'm not sure when the next-maybe last- chap is gonna be out)

The castle was eerily quiet. The horns had been blown, signaling the start of battle. Lothian and the rest of her family and friends were sitting in the great hall, healers and servants strewn about setting up for any possible wounded. 

Juniper was sitting on the steps of the dias, once knee bouncing as she bit her lip, looking around the room. “You look like you’re about to bolt out the door.” Rhoe said, sitting beside her. 

“I am.” she said, knee bouncing harder. 

“You’re worried about Gabbie?”

“Gabbie, my parents, my siblings, virtually everyone on that battlefield.”

“Wow, didn’t know you cared.”

She glared at him, “Did you come here to be an ass?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” 

Evan came over to his brother and looked between them, “Wow, it took you two seconds to piss her off.” he grinned, “Great job, brother.”

Rhoe rolled his eyes, “Don’t you have a witch to console or something?”

Evan winked, “Jealous?” Rhoe rolled his eyes but before he could respond Evan interrupted him, “Take a hike, Rhoe, everyone’s tense enough without internal war.”

His brother grunted something, then rose and crossed the room to his sisters. “Thanks.” she mumbled. 

“Don’t mention it.”

“So, how’s Lothian?”

He sighed, “She is angry on the outside, but ultimately just worried about her brother.”

“I saw he gave her his and Jay’s rings.” she said solemnly, “You don’t actually think they’ll get hurt, do you.”

He sniffed, “Aren’t you supposed to be the oldest here?”

“Talk to Jo, I'm all out of optimism.”

He put a hand on her shoulder, “I have faith in their abilities.”

Jo noticed them and walked over, a concerned look on her face, “Hey, you two alright?”

Juniper looked at her hands, about to respond-

A shout rang through the hall. 

A woman came rushing through the doors, a fae male beside her, iron shards embedded in his stomach. 

Jo’s eyes widened, “Any fae please stand aside to help human fighters, if there are iron shards I want a human working on them. Let’s go, people.”

~ 

The battle was loud. Screaming, shouting, crying. Then there was the blood, the mud, and the sting of iron. Angus’ magic wasn’t affected by the rion, neither was Mari’s, but the rest of their family was taking hits. 

There was a whip of fire to his left and he saw a human aiming a spiked iron ball at Aelin. He appeared in front of her, blocking half the hit. He grunted at the impact, he had never encountered a human who was this strong. Aelin turned her head, eyes slightly widening and chin dipping in thanks. 

Angus grunted and nodded, moving back into the fray. He saw Jay as a wildcat, Thalia running beside him as a golden wolf. Rhian was covering for them while they ripped into witches. Manon had given free reign for the witches, the humans were the only ones they weren’t supposed to kill. 

Something bumped into his side and he came face to face with his twin. She deflected an attacker's blow with her shield and he knocked them out with his powers. She blindly reached for his hand, sword poised to strike. 

He took it, his own magic reaching for her’s. They were a special caranam, with only contact, they could combine their powers. Her nightmares out into his shadows. 

His shadows spread around them, wrapping them in a protective shield. They skittered across the battlefield, to the few humans who held heavy duty iron weapons. New screams rose up, high pitched and pleading. 

Mari used to get scared whenever she touched people, worried she’d make them see something horrible, so scared of hurting them. Now, as they watched their home get invaded and their armies torn down, neither of them had any doubts about using their powers. 

~

Arrows were being fired from the battlements, many fae focused their powers on the weapons and wyverns, but it wasn’t enough. The wyverns had full iron armor, the same with the witches. They were guarded against magic. This was far too familiar. 

Manon and the thirteen pulled apart another three riders, sending them sprawling to the field below. She had told her Thirteen before this that if any of them tried to be heroes, she’d skin them alive. It was an empty threat, but they understood her. 

Dorian was somewhere below her, with Rhian. She gritted her teeth, firing another arrow at a witch. It hit her shoulder, right between her armor. She wondered where her grandmother was. 

An arrow whizzed by her cheek, leaving a blue streak. She hoped they weren’t poisoned, it would be unfortunate if Dorian found something to gloat about. A wyvern tore at her from below her, only a foot from Abraxos’ throat before it was knocked away. The rider was torn from the saddle and flung to the ground as the wyvern’s throat was ripped out. 

A lone wyvern with a piercing sapphire gaze winked at her, a flash of light had it shifting and her husband appearing in the saddle behind her. “Careful.” he whispered in her ear, “You were almost killed.”

She leaned into him slightly, her muscles relaxing a touch, “How’s Rhian?”

“Fighting like the warrior he was raised by.” he kissed her cheek, healing the small cut in the process, “Please don’t die, you know Maggie only goes to bed for you.”

She squeezed his hand, dropping a dagger down onto an unsuspecting witch, “I’m fine, now go.”

He gave her hips a squeeze, then stood, saluting the Thirteen, “Happy hunting, ladies.”

He jumped down, somehow using his powers to land smoothly on the battlefield, freezing two witches and a riderless wyvern on his way down.

~

Jay had been ripping bodies apart for the better part of three hours, trying not to focus on the taste of blood. Only a few dozen humans had been killed, mostly because there was no other option, but he had been working his way through a large part of witches. Thalia took down another beside him, and he saw a few humans feet iced to the ground. He knocked them out before moving on. 

Rhian had mostly been incapacitating or holding their adversaries down. Jay knew this killed him, he was half witch, half human after all. These were all his people. 

They had gone in for twenty minutes to rest and refuel, charging straight back into the fray. In the short time they’d had, Rhian had been with his sisters. 

It was twilight when another horn sounded and both sides started to draw back. He went into the great hall, limping from an injury on his leg. The amount of injured people was insane. He passed several covered bodies, and he could scent the fear and death in the room. 

Thalia sighed beside him, noticing both their father’s alive and grim looking. The inner court was clustered around the throne. Aelin hissed some muffled curse at Jo as she pulled out another shard of iron from the queen’s leg. 

“There are a few more shards that need to come out, but they’re too deep.”

“Use this.” Aelin said, handing her a dagger. 

Jo swatted her hand away, “I need something sterilized, and a lot thinner.” She glanced at Lothian, “You can sterilize your nails, right.”

“You’re kidding.” Elentiya said. 

~

Jo shook her head, “If I don’t get these out, her magic will be suppressed and she’ll be in a lot of pain.”

“Your solution is Lothian diggin nito her with her iron nails?” Jay asked. 

Jo glared at him, “When you receive training in medical care, feel free to weigh in Jason, but for now, let me do my damn job.” 

Lothian stepped forward, unsheathing her nails, letting her magic heat them. “This is going to hurt like a bitch.” Jo mumbled. 

Rowan took her hand as the queen nodded, gritting her teeth. Lothian dug in her nails, taking out each iron shard slowly. Aelin’s eyes were shut and her knuckles were white. She blew out a large breath after the last shard, “Rutting hell, when was the last time I got stabbed?”

“Thirty years, fireheart.” Rowan muttered. 

Angus and Mari came storming into the grand hall with Manon, Dorian, and Rhian. Jay was already at his fiance’s side, pulling him into a bear hug and giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. 

Angus was pulling his wife to his side, placing a protective hand over her stomach. She huffed a laugh, “I see battle hasn’t dimmed your annoying male instincts.” she said.

He kissed her brow, “Not in the least.”

~

Vaughan and Manon gave rough estimates of their current standing based on their aerial reconnaissance, “Basically, they have us outnumbered and outgunned for sure. Even if we managed to take out all of their cannons and catapults, they still have their armor, personal weapons, and those small bombs.”

“They also have land mines sewn into the border of the field.” Fenrys said, “If they blow those, they could take out half the army. Any fae will be killed by the iron and the humans will be ripped apart.”

Aelin rubbed her face, “So we’re screwed.” she sighed, “And we’re sure Dorian and I can’t just burn the whole damn army?”

“If we’re trying not to kill everyone,” Lorcan said, “yes. At this rate, we’ll need another army.”

“Witches?” Aelin asked. 

“A day out at the least.” Manon replied, “The soldiers from Adarlan won’t reach us for a few days either.”

“How the hell is their army so big?” Aedion asked, “There couldn’t be that many people who despise us.”

“These are old prejudices.” Rowan said, “Even before the purge forty years ago, Terrasen and Adarlan were very human centered kingdoms, now every kingdom on this continent either has a ruler who is not fully human or is married to someone who isn’t.”

“And we’re not killing them, why?” Mari asked. “What they’re doing is treason, they’re war criminals, and they’ve just declared war on Erilea. It’s not like our allies would ever let them succeed.”

“They're angry.” Cali said softly, “They don’t care about the consequences, they see nothing beyond the point of their revenge.”

“We need to get the upper hand.” Vaughan said, “Otherwise, we should evacuate the city through the tunnels, tell the other lords to fortify their cities.”

“We should do that either way.” Rowan said solemnly. 

Kyllian came to Aedion’s side, bowing to the queen, “They haven’t set up a camp.” he said, “They’re just waiting. The wyverns aren’t unsaddled, and the soldiers haven’t stowed their weapons.”

“So only a short rest.” Aedion said. 

Kyllian nodded, “Should I get everyone to the battlements?”

“Let them rest.” Aelin said, “Tell them to eat and get whatever sleep they can. The enemy’s army is mostly human, they can’t last that long without rest.”

Kyllian bowed, clapping Aedion on the back before leaving. 

~

By the morning, they were all out again. The bodies had been cleared off the field and any humans still alive were in the dungeons. 

The humans were firing more iron weapons, and most if not all their fae soldiers had been ordered back to the wall, with exception to their parents. The shifters had been in their animal forms for over a day, barely having a chance to shift back to eat or rest. 

The twins had been combining their powers for hours, and even with their strengths, they couldn’t last forever. Rhian was fighting with everything he had, each witch falling taking a separate toll. 

A human came at him with an iron sword, catching him in the side as he twisted away. He froze his feet to the muddy earth and punched him square in the jaw. He slumped to the ground. A dark figure passed behind him. Rhian whirled toward it only to see nothing in his path. He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. He was starting to see things. 

~

Aedion was used to battle. The cold mud, the iron ting of blood in the air, the screams. He was used to wars, and death, and betrayal, but he wasn’t used to his children being in the middle of it. They had come back different. Somehow, something had changed them in the past. He could see it in the way his daughter moved and shifted. 

Before, she could only shift into something the size of a horse, but now, she was a wyvern. A wyvern, then a ghost leopard, then a wolf. Because of the fae blood in their systems, his children had always had trouble shifting outside their range. Thalia and Jay had the advantage of their fathers both having animal forms, plus their mother being older and extremely skilled. 

He caught a glimpse of steel before spinning around to meet it with his own. These humans were strong, stronger than even the valg had been. It was concerning. 

The man feigned to his left and cut Aedion on the thigh. He grunted, but didn’t miss a beat parrying the next attack. The problem with a no kill order, is that their enemy was more than happy to kill them. 

He knocked the man out with the brunt of his shield, sending him sprawling into the earth. Aedion took no time in engaging another opponent. A heavy body slammed into him, sending them both sprawling into the mud. 

A warm hand was gripping at his shirt. Aedion was met with Kyllian’s grinning face. He turned his head to the side to see a wyvern that almost squashed him. 

“Careful general, I’d hate to have to tell the animals you were squished in battle.”

Aedion rolled his eyes, pushing his friend off of him and standing up, “You’re an insufferable ass, Kyllian.”

He winked, “It’s my predestined nature.”

Aedion huffed, “Don’t get yourself killed and you can be as much of an ass as you want.”

He sketched a bow, “Yes, prince.”

Aedion chuckled, “Let’s go.”

They fought back to back, as they had various times, and Aedion felt almost nostalgic. Not in the best way, but still. 

His attention was stolen for the barest second when he saw a ghost leopard get sliced in the ribs by a witch. His breath nearly stopped when she got back up and kept fighting. He needed to get to-

A grunt and heavy body hit him. When he looked behind him, he saw a sword sticking out of Kyllian’s stomach. “Shit.” he took his friend’s shoulders, lowering him and erecting a shield around them. It took a lot of energy to keep it aloft and if anyone really tried they could break it, but it would do for now. 

“Kyllian.” he breathed. Blood was rushing out of his wound, too much. He couldn’t heal him, and Kyllian was human. 

He groaned, “Did I get him?”

The human was asleep on the ground. “Yeah, but he got you better.”

Kyllian chuckled, wincing, “I shouldn’t laugh, don’t make me laugh.”

“We’re in the middle of a fucking battle and your bleeding out. Why the hell are you joking?”

Kyllian weakly patted Aedion’s arm, “I’m making my impending death more bearable.”

Aedion sucked in a breath, “Don’t you dare say that.”

“Unless you can get me across a battlefield in time for someone to patch me up, I think we’re screwed.” Kyllian sucked in a deep breath, groaning as more blood came out of his wound, “Do me a favor, bury me in the mountains. Maybe on a great peak so you have to walk up a thousand steps to pay respect. Something like that.”

Aedion huffed, “You’re so dramatic.”

“Someone has to be the fun one.”

“Dick.”

“Ass.”

“You’re not dying. And I’m definitely not saying goodbye to you knee deep in mud.”

Kyllian smiled, “Thanks for being a great friend. I enjoyed our tumbles in bed too.”

Aedion let out a wet laugh, “Shut up.”

He planted a kiss on Kyllian’s forehead, “Let’s go.” he lifted the man and slung him over his shoulders. Kyllian grunted, but didn’t complain.

It took almost ten minutes to get to the healer’s ward, barely making it before Kyllian was dead. 

Jo’s eyes widened when she saw them, “Are you hurt?” she asked Aedion. 

He shook his head, setting Kyllian down on the ground. “Help him.” he rasped. 

Jo called to two young girls, who rushed to her with water and herbs. “We’re losing.” Aedion murmured to her. “If it gets any worse, Aelin is going to order you and the others out with the rest of the city.”

Jo didn’t take her eyes off Kyllian’s wound, “I am going nowhere.”

“Jo-”

“I’m not leaving them here. Not my father, or Dorian, and especially not Angus.”

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Angus doesn’t want you staying Jo, none of us want to risk you.”

“I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.”

“You’re pregnant.”

She leveled a cool gaze at him, “I'm aware.”

Aedion clenched his jaw, “You have your daggers?”

“And sword, and pins in my hair, and those pointy stars Aelin gave me last Yulemas.”

He snorted, “Don’t kill youself with those.”

She pursed her lips, “Is everyone okay?”

“Angus is alive, so is Dorian somehow.”

She huffed a laugh. He kissed her brow, “I have to go back out.” he muttered. She gave a quick nod, indicating Kyllian’s mostly healed stomach. 

He stood, heading toward the arched doorway. The room shook, knocking him and many others off balance. He headed toward the window as the room filled with whispers and shocked shouts. 

“What is it?” Jo asked. 

His eyes widened, “Shit…”

~

Angus was starting to lose strength. He and Mari were expediting their abilities, but nothing else could be done. The iron weapons their enemy possessed gave them a heavy advantage. Most of their fae units couldn’t get close, and their humans seemed stronger than average. And the witches… gods he made a note to never get into a fight with Manon or any other witch. The iron didn’t hurt him the way it did fae, but it still felt like ten tiny - and very sharp - knives. 

He swiped another witch’s attack, and thanked Hellas when his father took her out. Lorcan looked over both of them and clenched his jaw. “How’s your power?”

“Draining.” Mari panted. “We can’t combine our power anymore, and I’ve never had to go this long fighting before.”

She leaned on her brother, breaths coming out harder. Even lorcan was panting slightly, which was unnerving. “You should get her to Jo, I don’t want either of you getting too exhausted.” he said to Angus. 

“We’re dead aren’t we.” Mari said, leaning on her brother’s shoulder. 

Lorcan’s jaw clenched, and a look of guilt crossed his eyes, “If this gets bad, you’re going back to your siblings and getting the wounded and younger healers out of there.”

“No.” they chorused. 

Lorcan threw his hatchet into a witch’s skull, “That is an order, from all of us.”

“I’m mutenering.” Mari said, crossing her arms. 

“I will knock you out and drag you off this battlefield if I have to.” Lorcan growled. 

“How bad are we losing?” Angus asked. 

Lorcan’s face softened slightly, “They have bombs on the perimeter and another wave of witches is holding off both Manon and Dorian’s forces.”

“Shit.” Mari said. “We don’t have any allies.”

Angus opened his mouth, when the ground shook, sending them to their knees. Everyone on the battlefield fell to the earth. Row upon row of soldiers appeared in the middle of the field. Cloaked in shadows and covered in black leathers. A witch ran at one of them and was killed by a whip of darkness. 

One of them walked forward, pulling down their hood to reveal a dark haired female. Her eyes flicked to Angus and she grinned. Her gaze hardened and turned to the witches, “Kill the witches, defend the queen’s army.” she commanded. The soldiers along the line let out a battle call. 

Large bat-like wings made of shadows appeared on their backs, and dozens launched skyward, passing the Thirteen and attacking the witches and their rides. 

The female appeared beside Angus, offering him a hand. He took it,standing to meet her eyes. A beautiful light green. 

She gave him a wicked grin, “Keiran sends his love.” She stepped back and gave all three of them a deep bow, then winked, “Try not to get yourself killed kids.”

Large shadow wings appeared on her back and twin swords slid into her hands. She launched skyward, leaving them in her dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Tell me what you think. Does anyone else here need more fics with Kyllian and Aedion, cuz I'm pretty sure it's unanimous that Kyllian is the soldier Aedion mentioned having a relationship with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! How’s life going? Rosy? Good. Btw, this is a sequel. You don’t have to have read the first fic, but it did restructure basically all of koa. If you don’t feel like reading it, that’s fine. Short summary: Nehemia is alive and married to Rowan’s cousin, Delphi. All of the cadre is alive and Elorcan had twins during the war. Dorian and Aelin didn’t forge the lock (Nehemia called upon their ancestors to forge it for them), so they both have all their magic. And of course, Gavriel and Connall are alive.


End file.
